my little pony:friendship is unbrakable
by Zero2o1o
Summary: Oh yeah I'm made a my little pony: friendship is magic fan-fiction, I know I normally do Rio fan fiction but I wanted to do something different, there'smgoing to be some cursing and some rude acts so I'm just telling you now so you guys don't put angry reviews on my story.
1. Chapter 1

My little pony: friendship is unbreakable

My little pony: friendship is magic fan-fiction

By Zero2o1o

Oh yeah I'm made a my little pony: friendship is magic fan-fiction, I know I normally do Rio fan fiction but I wanted to do something different, theres going to be some cursing and some rude acts so I'm just telling you now so you guys don't put angry reviews on my story. If you haven't guess yet I'm a brony, if you don't know what that is its a straight man who likes my little pony: friendship is magic. Who can blame me it's a great show with amazing animation and even greater characters, let's not forget the story it's super and I'm not the only one more then half of the show's fan base are male which is kind of funny cause my little pony is a meant for little girls, for all those reasons I'm paying my respect to the show creator Mrs. Lauren Faust, who also made the powerpuff girls and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, both really good shows back in the day. I just came up with the idea out of the blue so I'm going to take my time with this one. I'm still working on chapter 5 for a boat for two birds and I'm hoping to post it in the next few weeks but I can't be sure about that cause I'm super busy with my job and some other things.

Chapter one: theres a new pony in town.

It was a bright and beautiful in Ponyville, there wasn't a cloud in the sky thanks to Rainbow dash the greatest Pegasus to come out of Cloudsdale or so she said more then once. On the main street of the town a pink pony with a puffy dark pink mane was hopping down the street while singing some song she made up

" Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, Im'ma fight

Till we see the sunlight

TiK ToK, on the clock

But the party don't stop no

Woah-oh oh oh

Woah-oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, Im'ma fight

Till we see the sunlight

TiK ToK, on the clock

But the party don't stop no

Woah-oh oh oh

Woah-oh oh oh "

the pink pony sang happily as she went into the town's library " hey Twilight how are you doing?" she said to a purple pony who had a very dark purple mane that had a red stripe running down it. who was busy reading a book then turned to greet her friend " oh hey pinkie pie, what's up?" Twilight said to her always happy friend " nothing really I just wanted to see if you knew that new pony was, who just moved into town?" Pinkie pie replied making Twilight Sparkle look at her in disbelief " there's a new pony in Ponyville?" Twilight asked a little shocked cause she was the last pony to move into town but that was over a year ago " yeah I saw him in sugar cube corner getting some cupcakes from Mrs. Sugar cake ten minutes ago" Pinkie pie told her friend as she grabbed a book off the shelf and started to read it. Twilight just watched her friend read the book she had lying on a near by table " a colt moved into town, well that's nice, I should go say hello to him" Twilight said before turning to call her assistant Spike the dragon " hey Spike you want to go meet the new pony who moved into town?" the mare asked yelling up the stairs that lead to her living area " yeah that sounds great Twilight" Spike replied before running down the stair case. Spike was a tall skinny dragon with light purple scales and a yellow belly, he also had a row of green spikes running down his back, he had grown a whole six inches over the year he and Twilight had lived in Ponyville, as Spike got to the bottom of the stairs he carefully ducked his head so he wouldn't hit the low beam hanging over head. As Spike packed some rolls of papers and pens Twilight got something to eat out of the kitchen, after she finished eating she went back to the library to see if Spike was ready to go " you got everything we need?" Twilight asked as she entered the library " yeah Twi, I just had to pack an ink bottle" Spike replied before he placed a bottle of ink into a saddlebag " good job Spike, hey Pinkie I'm closing the library for a little while so could you check that book out so I can lock up" Twilight told her friend who picked the book up and brought it to the checking desk" you going to go get friendly with the new colt" Pinkie joked making Twilight's face turn red " what no Pinkie, that's not funny" The mare replied trying to get herself under control again, Pinkie just laughed cause she always enjoyed messing with Twilight " you're a bitch sometimes you know that pinkie" Twilight said coldly before stamping the book and handing it over to Pinkie pie" yeah I may be a bitch but I'm you're bitch Twilight" Pinkie told Her best friend before leaving the library. Twilight left the library and has she was locking the door she heard a small pony calling her name " hey Twilight why are you locking the library?" Apple bloom, Applejack's little sister asked as she and her two friends ran up to the mare " don't worry girls I'm just leaving to go say hi to the new colt in town and check up on Rainbow dash, she hasn't been working really hard for some reason" Twilight told the little ponies " my sister Rarity said he has a cute ass" sweetie bell said making Twilight snap at her " sweetie bell you shouldn't be saying words like that at you're age" this came as a shock to little sweetie bell cause Twilight was the last pony who would ever snap at her. Tears started to form in the little pony's eyes telling Twilight she may of a be harsh to Sweetie bell " I'm sorry Sweetie bell I shouldn't of yelled at you like that, but your far to young to say things like that" Twilight said feeling bad that she made Sweetie bell cry " hey once I get done with my work why don't I take you three out for ice cream" she continue making the three foals smile " really Twilight?" scootaloo asked jumping up and down in place " yes scootaloo, now go to the ice cream shop and tell them I'll come by later and pay for you're ice cream" Twilight told the cutie mark crusaders, who ran off to the local ice cream store. As Twilight was walking to Rainbow dash's place she then used her magic to pull out a letter she had gotten from her older brother captain Shining armor and her sister in law Princess Cadance.

Dear Twilight

How have you been, sorry I haven't send you many letters but I've been busy with work and Cadance haven't been feeling well for the last few weeks. She went to the doctor and came back with some wonderful news, she's pregnant your going to be a aunt soon. Tell the girls me and my wife said hi and we wish them the best, I hope you can come see us soon.

Your loving brother

Captain Shining armor

Twilight kept reading the letter over and over again not watching where she was going and ran right into a colt " oh my god I'm so sorry I should of been watching where I was going" Twilight apologize rubbing her head " it's ok I wasn't paying attention to where I was going too" the colt replied as he held out a hoof out to help Twilight up, who gladly took the hoof, after the mare was back on her hoofs she looked at the colt she ran into, he was at least four or five inches taller then Twilight, his coat was white and he had a blonde mane with bright hazel eyes, Twilight couldn't really see his cutie mark but it looked like a knife and frying pan, she couldn't help but blush a little at how cute she thought he was " I..I'm Twi..Twilight Sparkle and this is my assistant Spike the dragon" The mare nervously said trying her best not to look like an idiot " hi Twilight I'm Jackknife" he replied giving her a charming smile making Twilight turn red. The dragon quickly notice the strange behavior of his master " hey Twilight why the heck are you so red for?" Spike asked making Twilight a little angry that he was pointing out that she was blushing in front of Jackknife " it's nothing Spike, why don't you go bug Fluttershy" she yelled at the dragon who ran away scared of how angry he got his best friend. After Spike left Jackknife cleared his throat making Twilight realize she had yelled at Spike in front of him " sorry Jackknife I didn't mean to yell, it's just Spike can be a bit of a trouble maker" she told the colt her face just as red as it was before " it's ok Twilight my sister use to do the same thing to me all the time when I was growing up" Jackknife replied laughing a little cause he knew she was blushing because of him. The two ponies talked as they walked through the town heading for Rainbow dash's place" so I became a cook and I wanted to open my own place so I left home and moved here to ponyville" Jackknife said finishing his story he was telling Twilight, who was listening but was looking into Jackknife's hazel eyes " you're going to love living in ponyville, we have all kinds of fun things going on in spring and summer like apple harvest and my friend Pinkie pie throws the greatest parties" Twilight said feeling her face become unusually warm " that sounds great I would love for you to show me how the apples get harvest here" Jackknife replied smiling warmly at Twilight " oh my god he so cute, wait what's wrong with me I don't even know him" she thought to herself trying to get her emotions under control. Just then Twilight heard some pony calling her name, she turned to see Rainbow dash standing a good two feet away curious to know why Twilight was with the new colt " hello Rainbow dash I was just coming to see you, have you met Jackknife yet" Twilight said trying her best to hide her blushing " yes I met him, can I have a word with you Twi?" Rainbow dash replied making Twilight say good bye to the colt and walked over to her friend " what's wrong Rainbow dash?" Twilight asked her Pegasus friend" what are you doing talking to Jackknife? he you're boyfriend or something?" Rainbow asked wanting to know if the unicorn had claim to the colt " no he just a friend that's all, we've only met ten minutes ago" Twilight said her face turning red all over again " why is every pony thinking I'm trying to get with Jackknife" she thought wanting to know why all her friends wanting her to hook up with the colt " really why not Twi, you really need a colt in you're life if you know what I mean" Rainbow told her friend while raising her eye brows to help get her point across to the book worm, it only took Twilight a second to under stand what Rainbow dash was talking about " Rainbow dash I can't believe you think I would sleep with a colt I don't even know" Twilight yelled shocked at her friend who was telling her to have sex with Jackknife " come on Twilight, you can't tell me you've never had a one night stand with a colt you don't know?" the Pegasus asked Twilight who's face was now very red from the embarrassing question her friend was asking her " no I've never, have you?" she asked wanting to know if Rainbow dash was still a virgin too, this time it was the Pegasus's turn to blush " well I go out and have a one night stand with a colt at least once every couple months" She told Twilight her face was almost as red as the unicorn " has the others lost their virginity too? " Twilight asked wanting too know if she was the only pony who was still a virgin, Rainbow dash nodded telling Twilight she was " even Fluttershy?" she asked again shocked that she was the only virgin in her group of friends " yeah she lost her virginity a couple years ago before you moved into town" Rainbow dash told her friend " I bet you could get Jackknife to sleep with you in no time and I can help you" she continued placing her hoof on Twilight's shoulder " I don't want to sleep with Jackknife" Twilight snapped at the Pegasus who looked a little shocked that her friend would yell at her. Twilight then stormed off not wanting to push the matter any more " who the heck does Rainbow dash think she is telling me that I should sleep with Jackknife" Twilight said aloud her temper was getting the best of her but she didn't care she was so angry at Rainbow dash she didn't hear Applejack calling her name " hey Twilight are you ok, you sim a tap bit up set " Applejack asked placing her hoof on her friend's back to get her to stop, when Twilight realize that Applejack was calling her name she tried her best to hide her angrier " oh sorry Applejack I guess I got a little caught in my thoughts and don't worry I'm just a little mad at Rainbow dash about something she said" Twilight told her earth pony friend who look worried about her " you want to talk about it sugar cube?" Applejack asked wanting to help Twilight in any way she could " sure but can we go to you're farm I don't want anyone hearing us talk" Twilight replied happy she had a friend like Applejack, who would always found time to listen to her problems " no problem" the earth pony told her friend then lead the way to her family's farm. On the way Twilight stopped at the ice cream store to pay for the cutie mark crusader's ice creams then went to the farm with Applejack.

When they got to the farm they saw Big Mac working in the barn cleaning some of the tools " hey bro you mind if you leave the barn me and Twilight need to have a girl talk " Applejack asked her big brother, who stopped what he was doing and left the barn " thanks big Mac" Applejack yelled to her brother " yep" the huge colt said as he went to do something else that needed to be done on the farm. Once Applejack was sure she and Twilight were alone she turned to her troubled friend " so what did Rainbow dash say to you to get you so upset?" she asked hoping she could help " you know that new colt who moved into town?" Twilight asked as she started blushing again " yeah Jackknife, I've met him, he's a nice fella" Applejack replied not knowing where this talk was going " well Rainbow dash found out that I'm still a virgin and she told me that I should sleep with Jackknife cause all of you have lost you're virginity and I was the only one who hadn't had sex yet" Twilight started to cry a little " oh so she told you uh, well Twilight it you're choice who takes your virginity, I just wish I had that choice" Applejack said sadly hanging her head " you were raped!" Twilight said shocked that something like that would happen to Applejack " no I got really drunk one night after one of Pinkie pie's parties and ended up having sex with a random colt I met at the party" Applejack replied blushing cause Twilight was the only other pony beside Rainbow dash who knew how she really lost her virginity " I felt so ashamed of myself after that night I never drank alcohol again and beside Rainbow dash is kind of a slut, she slept with who knows how many colts" she told her friend trying to make herself and Twilight feel better. Twilight gave Applejack a weak smile showing the earth pony that her words helped her friend feel better about still being a virgin " thanks Applejack" Twilight said grateful she had a friend like Applejack " no problem sugar cube, I need to get back to work, we have to harvest the apples soon" Applejack told her friend as she left the barn and headed for her Family's apple trees.

As Twilight headed back to town she was thinking about what Rainbow dash had said about having a colt in her life, she was nearly 20 years old and she had never been on a real date before. The mare had been asked to go on many dates when she lived in Canterlot but she was to busy with her studies to date at the time. Twilight was at the edge of ponyville when she saw her friend Fluttershy feeding some ducks in the local lake " hey Fluttershy" Twilight greeted her shy friend not wanting to scare her " hey Twilight, how are you today" Fluttershy said softly like she always did " I'm fine, have you met Jackknife, the new colt who just moved into town?" Twilight asked the kind Pegasus " uh no I've been to busy taking care of some sick animals lately" Fluttershy replied as she tossed the last of her bread to the ducks " that's to bad he's a nice guy" Twilight told Fluttershy before saying good bye and headed back to ponyville. Once Twilight was back in town she decided that it was time to get to the library, on her way she ran into Jackknife who was busy shopping for pans, he turned his head in time to see Twilight walking by " hey Twilight can a talk to you really quick?" he asked placing his pans in a saddlebag " I couldn't help but hear a tiny bit of you're conversation with Rainbow dash and I want to say I'm sorry if I made you up set in anyway " Jackknife apologize not wanting to hurt his new friend's feelings " and I want to make it up to you by...taking you out for dinner tomorrow night" he said kind of fast as if he was still a teenager asking her out " you mean like a date?, I'd love too" The mare replied a little shocked that Jackknife was asking her out " great I'll be by you're place around six o' clock to pick you up" Jackknife said happily cause Twilight said yes to going out with him " I'll see you tomorrow Jackknife" Twilight said to the colt who said good bye and went home to put his new pans away. As Twilight walked back to the library she realize she didn't have anything to wear but her dress from the Grand Galloping Gala, but that was way to much for a normal date, so she decided to go to Rarity's Boutique where she knew she could get a dress for her date tomorrow night.

Twilight enter the Boutique and saw that Rarity was working on a dark blue dress with red trims " hi Rarity, what are you working on?" Twilight greeted her fashion loving friend " hello Twilight, come to see my latest work?" Rarity asked as she put the final touches on her newest dress " actually Rarity I was hoping you could do me a favor?" Twilight replied blushing a little, Rarity notice her friend's blushing and was curious to know why she was so

Embarrass " what do you need?" Rarity asked wanting to help her friend " well I have a date tomorrow night and I need a dress" Twilight told Rarity while rubbing her leg with her hoof " oh my god who's the lucky colt?" Rarity asked in a girlie voice her eyes were wide open showing off her navy blue eyes, Twilight didn't answer right she was to embarrass to tell Rarity that it was Jackknife " oh just a guy a met at the library " she lied hoping it would be effect for Rarity " well you can tell me later right now let's get to work on that dress" Rarity said as she used her magic to pick some cloths for the dress. After Twilight picked out the colors for her dress she left Rarity's Boutique to go back to the library, by the time Twilight got back Spike was sitting in front of the door waiting for her " it's about time, what took you so long?" the dragon commented as Twilight unlocked the door and went inside " if you must know I was getting a dress made at Rarity's cause I have a date tomorrow with Jackknife " the mare replied sarcastically as she emptied out her saddle bag and put it away " you have a date with Jackknife hahahahaha" Spike laughed holding his sides cause he was laughing so hard, Twilight used her magic to pick up a book someone had left lying on a table and thrown it at Spike hitting him in the head with a thump " ow what the hell was that for Twilight?" the dragon asked while rubbing his head " well you shouldn't be laughing at me cause you never seen me go on a date with some pony " Twilight replied give the dragon a cold look " and I don't want you to tell anyone that I'm dating Jackknife so keep your mouth shut and I may reward you" She told her assistant while pulling out a bag that held some rubies and gems. The dragon eyed the bag hungrily wanting nothing more then to eat ever last ruby and gem in the bag " ok I won't say a word" Spike promised holding up his right hand and crossing his heart with his left hand " that's a good dragon" Twilight told Spike pulling out a big ruby and giving it to spike, who took it and begin eating it.

It was getting late it was about time to close the library for the day, as Twilight was cleaning up some books Rainbow dash came into the library smiling " Rarity just told me you have a date tomorrow, I bet my wings it's Jackknife" Rainbow dash said happily hopping up and down like a little foal, Twilight couldn't help but blush cause Rainbow dash was right. The Pegasus just sighted at her friend joyful " girl you are the luckiest mare in all of Equestria" Rainbow dash said giving her a friendly punch on the shoulder. The two mares talked about what Twilight needed to do to make sure her date with Jackknife went well, after that Rainbow dash said good bye and went home, Twilight and Spike got really for bed as the mare laid in her bed she could help but think about her date with Jackknife and how happy she was. When she finally fell asleep Twilight had a smile on her face just thinking about what was coming in the next few hours.


	2. Chapter 2

My little pony: friendship is unbreakable

My little pony: friendship is magic fan-fiction

By Zero2o1o

Ok I just have to say this I watch the best night ever episode again and I laughed my ass off when Rarity just walked up to a couple of colts and just asked them to pull the girl's ride, I guess it's good to have a whore as a friend some times. Just kidding I don't really think Rarity is a whore although there's a good chance she is. I'm posting three chapters at once so it will keep you guys busy for a little while so I can get back to working on my three other stories, I haven't post two chapters at the same time in a long time, I think the last time I posted two chapters at once was when I started working on the price of grown up.

Chapter two: Twilight Sparkle's first date

The sun slowly grew over the horizon lighting everything it touch. A few rays of lights shined through Twilight's bedroom window hit the mare's face waking her. Twilight yawned as she opened her eyes to see a pair of song birds singing just outside the window " good morning" she said kindly as she got out of her bed and headed for the bathroom. As she left the restroom she saw that there wasn't a cloud in the sky, it was the perfect day for her date with Jackknife, she couldn't wait for her date and she had so many things she had to do to get ready for the date. She woke Spike then went to the kitchen to get some breakfast, she was sitting at the table when Spike came into the kitchen still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes " morning Twilight" he yawned before grabbing a box of cereal and a bowl from the shelf's and sat at the table across from Twilight " so what's the plan for today Twilight?" the young dragon asked as he started to eat his food " well as you know I have a date with Jackknife tonight and I need to get ready so I'm going to the spa to make myself look prefect" Twilight replied in between eating a piece of toast " what about the library?" Spike asked hoping his master wouldn't leave him in change of the library while she was gone. Twilight smiled at her assistant, she knew Spike hated being left at the library alone while she was out doing something fun " don't worrying I'm going to have Rainbow dash came and help you, pulse I want to make sure she doesn't tell anyone I'm going on a date with Jackknife" Twilight replied now done with her toast and started to clean the table " every pony in town will know you're dating Jackknife once two you go to dinner" Spike commented knowing once Rarity find out she would be angry at Twilight for taking Jackknife off the dating market " I know, I just don't want Rarity to find out till she's done with my dress" the mare replied as she started to blush her mane. after Twilight got ready for the day, she opened the library and waited for Rainbow dash who had promise to look after the library the night before. Rainbow dash got to the library around ten o' clock much later then Twilight was hoping she would get to the library " sorry I'm so late Twi, I over slept " Rainbow dash said feeling a little stupid for over sleeping " it's fine Rainbow dash, at least you made it" Twilight told her Pegasus friend, who was blushed little. Before Twilight left for the spa she told Rainbow dash what she had to do in the library and how to check books out.

After Twilight left Rainbow dash and Spike at the library she headed for the town's only spa. When she got there Twilight was greeted by one of the employees " good morning Ms. Sparkle, how can I help you" the spa pony was about the same age as Twilight, her coat was a light purple and her mane was bleach white and her eyes were a light green, on her side was a picture of bubbles. Twilight told the mare that she needed to get ready for her date so the spa pony lead Twilight to the mud baths then handed her a towel to place around her mane and a couple of cucumbers to place over her eyes. Twilight sat in the mud just relaxing and thinking what Applejack had said about choosing who took her virginity and if she would let Jackknife be the colt to do it " oh Twilight I didn't think you would be here this early" Rarity said making Twilight remove the cucumbers from her eyes " morning Rarity, I was just getting ready for my date tonight" Twilight replied putting the cucumbers back over her eyes " mind if I join you?" Rarity asked as she wrapped her towel over her mane " of course" Twilight replied giving her friend a small smile " Twilight I almost forgot I finish you're dress, so once we're done here you can come pick it up" Rarity told the other mare sitting in the mud bath with her " now tell me who's the colt who taking you out tonight?" she asked wanting to know who was taking are friend so if she knew him she could tell Twilight about him. Twilight removed the cucumbers from her eyes again then looked at Rarity with a look of fear " it's Jackknife" she said scared that Rarity would get angry at her " really wow Twilight you just met him and he asked you out already" Rarity said little coldly but not effect for Twilight to pick it up. They talked for a while the went to clean themselves off and went to get their hair done, after that Twilight followed Rarity to her Boutique to pick up her dress " here you go Twilight" Rarity said as she handed Twilight her dress " thanks Rarity, I really want to thank you for this dress" Twilight replied taking the dress and carefully placing the dress into a dress bag " no problem darling " Rarity told the unicorn before Twilight left to go get her hoofs done. After her friend left Rarity looked at the door coldly " that little fucking bitch, I can't believe a stud like Jackknife would go out with fucking Twilight and not me" Rarity yelled in angrier throwing one of her models across the room with her magic " they wouldn't last a week and if they do I'll just take Jackknife from Twilight hahahahaha" she laughed evilly her laugh rang out though her Boutique.

Unknown to Twilight that Rarity was planning to steal Jackknife from her, she got her hoofs cleaned and painted then went home to get dress for her date later that night. By the time Jackknife had gotten to the library she still wasn't ready but the colt was willing to wait " sorry about this Jackknife you know mares they take forever to get ready" Spike said hoping Twilight didn't hear his sexist comment, Jackknife just smiled at him not wanting to get caught in a sexist conversation with the dragon, just then they heard someone walking down the stairs. The two males looked at the stairs case to see Twilight walking down the stairs, she looked stunning her mane was rolled up into a bun, the dress she was wearing was black and hugged against her body showing off her body " wow" both the males said at once as they watched the mare get at the bottom of the stairs " how do I look" Twilight asked blushing a little cause she wasn't use to wearing clothes that were so tight on her body " you look so beautiful" Jackknife replied his mouth had dropped opened as he looked at the young mare. Twilight just blushed no one had ever told her that she looked beautiful but her family " thanks Jackknife that's sweet of you to say" Twilight replied as she walked over to her date " you ready?" she giggled cause Jackknife's mouth was still opened, Spike give the stunned colt a punch in the side to get him to come back to reality " uh yeah" he replied trying to act like he hadn't been looking at her look like an idiot " by the way you look very handsome" Twilight said in a sexy voice, which came as a shock two both the males, most of all Spike cause not once had he ever heard Twilight talk to any colt like that.

The two ponies left the library and for the restaurant, as they headed for the restaurant Twilight couldn't help but hear other ponies talking about her and Jackknife " check her out, man she so hot" a colt who was standing with a group of his friends said pointing at Twilight " wait isn't that the librarian Twilight Sparkler?" one of the other colts asked " no way, wow she's hotter then Rarity" the first colt said making Twilight blush very hard" isn't that the new colt who just moved into town?" a mare was eating outside a restaurant said " you're right, wow Twilight sure bagged a hot colt" the mare sitting at the next table replied as she and the other mare watch the couple walk past them. They won't the only one who though Jackknife was hot, Twilight couldn't take her eye off the colt the whole time they had been walking to the restaurant. The colt was wearing a black dress jacket with a white under shirt and a black bow tie, his mane was clean and straighten making him very good looking " did I tell you how beautiful you look?" Jackknife asked nervously forgetting that he did tell her that she looked beautiful" yes you did, but I don't mind hearing it again" Twilight giggled cause she had this colt pretty much eating out of her hoof, out of no where Jackknife hit himself with his hoof " I can't believe I forgot I've heard your name before, you're princess Celestia's student and the key holder of the element of harmony, let's not forget that you're older brother is the captain of princess celestia's guard, I'm so sorry that I forgot always wise I would of bowed to you" Jackknife said feeling like a moron " why in the world would have to bow to me?" Twilight asked not understanding why Jackknife would have to bow to her " cause You're a duchess" the colt answered not wanting to be disrespectful to Twilight. The mare had totally forgot about being a duchess cause her brother married princess Cadance, she had become a member of the royal family " Jackknife I'm only a duchess in Canterlot otherwise I'm just a librarian" Twilight told her date not wanting to be treated any different from any other pony " you don't have to bow to me" she continue hoping the colt would listen " ok Twilight, but I still can't believe you're the key holder of the element of harmony that much be so cool" Jackknife said now sounding like a fan boy " I guess, I mean I've only used it two times and I can't really remember much about it" Twilight told the colt and it was true she really couldn't remember ever using the element of harmony. Jackknife change the subject cause he didn't want to upset his date " so tell me about your friends, they must be pretty cool" he said wanting to know about Twilight's friends, Twilight told the colt all about her friends and the cool things they done together.

Jackknife and Twilight got to the restaurant and were place at a table in the middle of the restaurant. They order some drinks that came pretty fast they then order their food and while they waited they talked about all kinds of things " so Jackknife do you any other sibling beside a sister?" Twilight asked wanting to know more about the colt that was sitting across from her " yeah I have four brothers and three sisters" Jackknife answered happily remembering his large family " wow that's a big family you have their" Twilight laughed cause she only had one brother " I guess you can say my mom couldn't leave her legs close for my dad" the colt laughed making Twilight laugh too. The couple's food came and they started to eat while still talking in between bits. After the main meal the two ponies order some cake and ice cream, it was the happiness night of Twilight young life. After they had finish-eating Jackknife paid the bill then they left the restaurant and started to walk around ponyville talking some more till they ended up at the library. Twilight and Jackknife just looked into each other's eyes not sure what to do next " I hope you had a good time Twilight" Jackknife said smiling at the mare " oh yes I had the time of my life" Twilight replied smiling back at the colt who was moving closer to her. They were only couple inches away, they could feel each other's breath, but Twilight moved away quickly madly blushing at the fact that she almost kiss Jackknife " good night Jackknife, I hope we can do this again soon" Twilight told the colt as she opened the door and went inside. After the door was closed Jackknife couldn't help but cheer that he would get another chance to go on another date with Twilight. The other side of the door Twilight was doing the same thing but she was dancing a little cause she was so happy " I can't believe I almost kiss him" she smiled as she remembered how close she was to kissing Jackknife, she then saw that Rainbow dash and Spike were a sleep by one of the tables " I'll tell them about my date tomorrow" she said before she went up stairs and went to bed.

The next morning Twilight woke feeling unbelievably happy, who could really blame her for being so happy she had gone out a wonderful colt and she had almost kissed him too. As she went to the kitchen she saw both Spike and Rainbow dash eating breakfast and talking about something " hey Twi how was you're date with Jackknife?" Rainbow dash asked wanting to know if they had made out or had sex " it was great Jackknife was really nice and was a gentlemen, he also wants to go out again" Twilight replied happily as she got something to eat " so are you going to go out with him again or what?" Rainbow dash asked she may of been a tomboy but she was still a girl and she want to know if Twilight was going to date Jackknife " yes" Twilight told the tomboy smiling and blushing at the same time. Rainbow dash cheered, she happy her friend was now dating a colt, that she may some day marry him and have some foals with him but for now Rainbow dash wanted her best friend to be happy " so do you two kiss?" the Pegasus asked see if Twilight at least went to first base with Jackknife " we almost did but I got scared and ran inside" Twilight told her friend making Spike want to thrown up from all this girly talk " please stop you're making me sick" the dragon told the two mares, who just laughed at him. Spike left the two mares at the breakfast table cause all they were talking about was Twilight's date and some girl things he really didn't want to hear " what's his problem?" Rainbow dash asked after Spike ran off " I guess he doesn't like hearing girl talk?" Twilight replied while laughing a little at the same time. The friends finish eating then went to open the library, when Twilight opened the door she saw what could only be all the single colts in ponyville " hey Twilight I was wondering if you want to have dinner with me?" one colt asked while holding up some flowers " forget him go out with me" another colt told Twilight, soon all the colts were arguing who would get to take Twilight out on a date " will you all just stop" Rainbow dash yelled making the colts stop arguing and look at her " that's better, Twilight is already spoken for, she Jackknife's girl and you should all be ashamed of yourselves, you're all acting little a branch of foals who's fighting over a toy" the mare continue yelling. Rainbow dash was the last pony anyone would hear telling them to stop acting like children mainly because she acted like a kid all the time, the colts told Twilight they were sorry for making a scene in front of her home and left to go to work " wow Rainbow dash I can't believe you did that for me" Twilight said a little shocked that her friend would snap at the colts like that " well they need to get it thought their thick male heads that you're dating Jackknife" Rainbow dash told her best friend giving her a wink then flew off.

Later that day Applejack stopped by the library to talk to Twilight about her date " howdy Twilight I heard you went on a date with that handsome new colt Jackknife " Applejack said as she entered the library " how did you hear about that?" Twilight asked wanting to knowing how her friend the date " you kidding me sugar cube your date is the biggest gossip the town had in a while" AJ replied laughing cause every pony in town was talking about it " a lot of colts say you were the most beautiful mare they had ever seen" she continue making Twilight blush a little " he asked me to go out with him after I left your farm" Twilight explained to her earth pony friend. Soon Pinkie pie hopped into the library cheering for Twilight " hey Twilight I heard you're dating Jackknife, have you two spelt together yet?" Pinkie pie asked as she hopped around the room " what no, why in the world would think I did?" Twilight replied her face was redder then ever " well someone been telling every pony that you two had sex" the pink pony told her friend " I'll find out who been telling every pony you slept with Jackknife and beat them for it" Applejack said as she left the library to find out who been this rumor about Twilight. Sure effect all the mares in town came to ask Twilight about having sex with Jackknife, by the 20 times the young mare was getting sick of telling them all the same thing " we never had sex!" she would yell to any pony who ask her about the night before.

It was 4:35 pm when Applejack came in the library and she was very angry for some reason " Applejack what's wrong?" Twilight asked after Applejack knocked over a pile of books " that good for nothing little bitch, I can't believe she would do something like this!" the earth pony yelled hitting the floor with her hoof " you found out who told every pony me and Jackknife had sex?" Twilight asked as Applejack was looking around for something to brake " it was Rarity, she been telling every pony in ponyville that you had sex with Jackknife, but that's not all she also been telling them you had sex with tons of other colts too!" Applejack said she couldn't believe Rarity would do something so horrible to her own friend " why would she do something like this to me, I though we were friends?" Twilight asked feeling so betrayed by Rarity " I have a good guess why sugar cube, she's piss that Jackknife asked you out and not her" Applejack told the mare who was starting to cry " hey don't you cry sweetie, I'm sure Jackknife doesn't believe a word of this shit Rarity been saying" Applejack said wanting to cheer her friend up " well that's what you get for taking a colt who's to good for you Twilight" Rarity said from the door of the library " you fucking tramp, I'm going to rip your head off you bitch!" Twilight yelled as she ran at Rarity punching her in the nose, making it bleed " why why would you do this to me Rarity?" she asked now pulling at Rarity's mane and hitting her at the same time " cause Jackknife is to good for a bookworm like you" Rarity said before punching Twilight in the lip. The fight was now in the middle of the street both mares hitting the other as hard as they could, till Big Mac got in between them " that's it's you two, you need to stop this right now, you two are friends and willing to lose that all over a single colt, what the fuck is wrong with you two" the huge colt yelled to the two mares, both Twilight and Rarity were shocked that Big Mac had just yelled at them, he really never said much till now " she's not my friend not any more" Twilight said looking coldly at Rarity then walked back into the library to clean herself up. Applejack looked at her big brother she was just as shocked as Twilight and Rarity that Big Mac had said more then two words " thanks bro I wasn't sure if I could of broke their two up" Applejack told her brother who was watching Rarity walking back to her Boutique " no problem Applejack, I just can't believe they would end their friendship over a guy, all well I should get back to the farm granny smith needs me to plow the fields" Big Mac told his sister before heading home. Applejack watched her brother walk away a little while before going into the library to check on Twilight. She found her in her bathroom cleaning off some blood from her lip " you ok sugar cube " Applejack asked as she slowly walked into the bathroom, but before Twilight could answer she started to cry " I...I bel...ieve Rarity woul..d do some.. Thing like this to me" she cried into her hoofs " cause she only cares about herself and she doesn't care who she hurts" Applejack told her friend while handing her some toilet paper to clean her eyes. Twilight took the toilet paper and started to clean her eyes before hearing Jackknife's voice from the library " Twilight Where are you, are you ok" he yelled as he looked for the mare " we're up stairs in the bathroom" Applejack yelled back out the door of the bathroom. In a matter of seconds the colt was standing in front of the door of the bathroom " I heard what happen between Twilight and Rarity and I came to see if you were alright " he said as he started for Twilight, the colt saw the cut on Twilight's lip and her cheek was covered in dirt " did Rarity do this to you?" he asked as he used his hoof to move Twilight's mane out of the way to get a better look at her " it's nothing Jackknife, but why did you come to see me?" the mare asked now looking into the colt's eyes " cause you're my friend and I care about you" he told Twilight before grabbing each side of Twilight's face and kissing her on the lips. Twilight was in total shock, the colt she bearly knew was kissing her, normally she would of pushed him off and slapped him but she couldn't do it she wanted his lips, so Twilight closed her eyes and kissed Jackknife back. Unknown to the couple, someone was running up the stairs calling Twilight's name. Rainbow dash, Spike and Fluttershy all ran into the bathroom to see the two ponies in a lip lock " oh my" Fluttershy said putting her hoof over her mouth, Spike's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he past out hitting the ground with a thump. Rainbow dash looked to Applejack wanting to know how they started kissing but the earth pony wasn't sure herself how it happened. Once the couple broke their kiss they just looked into each others eyes not saying a word but Rainbow dash let out a small cough snapping the two ponies back to reality, they looked around the room seeing that they won't alone " I'm so sorry Twilight I shouldn't of done that" Jackknife said his face turning very red, Twilight's face was just as red as the colt but unlike the colt she like being kiss by him " it's fine Jackknife" Twilight told her colt giving him a small kiss on his lips " so is this kiss number two or what?" Rainbow dash asked wanting to know if Twilight and Jackknife had kissed the night before. Twilight give her friend a sheepish smile telling Rainbow dash this was their very first kiss " is he going to be ok?" Jackknife asked pointing at Spike who was still lying on the bathroom floor " he'll be fine he's just in shock that's all" Applejack told the colt before picking Spike up and taking him to his bed. The male and female ponies were now alone Twilight turned the sink on and places some toilet paper under it till it was total wet then used it to clean the dirt from her cheek " hey Twilight you sure you're ok" Jackknife asked now sitting on the toilet led and watch Twilight clean off the dirt " I'll be fine Jackknife, but thanks for asking" Twilight replied before tossing the soaked toilet paper into the trash bin " I still can't believe Rarity would spend theres lies about you and think it would make me not want to date you" the colt said as he and Twilight left the bathroom and went down to the library where Applejack, Rainbow dash and Fluttershy were all standing around talking to each other about what they had just saw up in the bathroom " so what do you think Applejack, you think they're have some foals together? Rainbow dash asked thinking how nice it would be to see Twilight get married and have a few foals " let's not rush to anything thing to crazy sugar cube" Applejack told the Pegasus feeling that Twilight wasn't ready for motherhood and the hardships that came with it.

I think this chapter went pretty well, but I want to know what you guys think so please leave a review on both my chapters. I'll post a new chapter as soon as I can like I said earlier I'm pretty busy with my job and some other things.


	3. Chapter 3

My little pony: friendship is unbreakable

My little pony: friendship is magic fan-fiction

By Zero2o1o

I know this may said a bit weird but I'm going to try to make a music video in this chapter or the next one, it's mainly because in the show the characters brake into song for one reason or another and I have a really good song for Twilight to sing. Not only that I'll have one of my favorites singers do a show in ponyville, I'm not telling you who, so your just have to guess.

Chapter three: no longer single

Over the next month Twilight sparkle and Jackknife went on several more dates making sure they stayed far away from Rarity, who had been coming on to Jackknife over the last couple weeks. But no matter what Rarity said or did Jackknife didn't sir come to her cause he was faithful to Twilight and he knew she was happy being his girlfriend. They kissed a lot more as the weeks past as they're feelings for each other grew and that's as far as they went cause they won't ready to take they're relationship to the next level. One day Twilight was in the library reading to a group of little foals who were about two or three years old, as she was reading Jackknife came in and saw his girlfriend reading to the little foals, who were listening with all they're tiny hearts. Jackknife just watched the beautiful mare taking in ever word she said, he couldn't remember when he was this happy dating any other mare. After Twilight had finish her story the foals fell a sleep on the floor " they sure are cute when they're asleep" Jackknife commented as he walked over to Twilight who was placing blankets over the sleeping babies " they sure are maybe some day I'll have one of mine own" Twilight replied gently running her hoof over one of the foal's mane, she then looked at her boyfriend who had a look of disbelief on his face " you want to have a foal?" he asked hoping she wouldn't say yes " well not right now, but someday when I'm ready to be a mother" the mare quickly told her boyfriend who was about to past out " yeah I'm not ready to be a dad right now anyways" he told Twilight rubbing his mane with his hoof, they both looked into each others eyes wanting to know what the other was thinking. After a little bit of them not saying anything Spike came in and noticed how silent it was " I know we're in a library but aren't you taking it a bit far?" the dragon asked looking to one pony and then the other, both of them wouldn't really wanting to telling Spike about what they were talking about, so they both grabbed a nearby book and started to read it, Spike rolled his eyes knowing both Twilight and Jackknife were trying to hide something from him. The dragon left the library cause it wasn't the first time he had been pushed away by Twilight over the last month and it was getting on his nerves that his master wanted to spend more time with Jackknife then him. To make matters worst Twilight hadn't send a single report to princess Celestia about what she had learned about friendship. If Twilight kept the way she was going she would lose her chance to be princess Celestia's student " hey Spike what's with the long face?" pinkie pie asked as she hopped around the dragon " Twilight been spending more time with Jackknife then her studies" Spike replied a little angry that his best friend didn't want to hang out with him anymore. The pink mare stopped bounding cause over head she saw two Equestrian royal guards flying over head and were flying right for the library " that can't be good" Spike said before he started running as fast as he could back home but it was too late cause the guard were already heading inside. When he did get to the library he didn't go inside instantly he wanted to hear what was going to happen to Twilight, so he hid just outside. Both the guards were large colts about a few inches taller then Jackknife " Sparkle?" one of the guard asked Twilight who was now just looking at the two colts who had just walked in to the library " yes" the mare answered unsure what she had done to earn a visit from the guards " we're here on orders from princess Celestia to see if you were aright, her highness was starting to worrying cause you haven't been sending any letters over the last month" the same guard told Twilight his face didn't really show any kind of emotion " tell princess Celestia that I'm sorry for not sending any letters but I just got a boyfriend and I've been a little busy" Twilight told the guard who looked at Jackknife and cranked a small smile, the mare noticed the smile any only one thought ran into her head " oh god we've haven't been doing that" she said quickly hoping the guards would under stand " it's ok Twilight we were young once too" the other guard who been standing next to his coworker, who wasn't saying a thing about Twilight had just said. Twilight smiled at them thankful that they would under stand that she and Jackknife were only dating nothing more. The two guards said good-bye to Twilight and Jackknife and left the library to report back to princess Celestia.

In her castle princess Celestia was walking around in the royal chamber worrying about her student " sister will you stop I'm sure Twilight Sparkle is fine" princess Luna told her older sister from her chair " I just can't help but worry about her, she's been my student for almost 15 years and not once has she ever turned in a report late" princess Celestia replied still walking around. Just then the doors to the chamber opened and the two guards she had sent to check on Twilight came walking in, and they bowed to their princesses " please give me your report" princess Celestia order the guards who did as they were told " you're highness Twilight Sparkle is fine, she got a boyfriend and she's been spending a good amount of time with him, that's why she hasn't send you any letters in the last month" one of the guards told his princess who was very shock to hear the news " a boyfriend, well that's nice I wish she had send me a letter telling me about him" princess Celestia said then told the guards they could leave. After the guards were gone princess Celestia looked to her sister, Luna had a huge smile on her faced " see I told you Twilight was ok, she even has a boyfriend now" Luna told her sister while giggling a little. Both the princesses broke out laughing cause the thought of Twilight in a relationships with someone of the opposite sex brought them joy. Just then a letter fell out of thin air " what's this?" princess Celestia said as she used her magic to pick the letter up and open it.

Dear princess Celestia

Sorry I haven't sent you a letter in so long but as you may now know I met a colt name Jackknife and we've been dating for little over a month. He's a sweet guy who really treats me really well, but not all my friends are happy for me and Jackknife. Rarity has been trying to steal Jackknife from me but luckily he hasn't sir come to her. Spike was a little angry with me when he found out that I gave Rarity a blooding nose cause she had been spending lies about me around ponyville but once he found out what she had been doing Spike forgave me and has been a great help with keeping Rarity away from Jackknife. Beside Rarity all my other friends are super happy for me and have been super support of my relationship with Jackknife, although Rainbow dash keeps telling me that I should take my relationship to the next level, I feel that we're not ready to take that step yet. I hope you're doing well and I'll try to send you more letters a little more often.

Your student

Twilight Sparkle

On the bottom of the letter was a picture of Twilight and Jackknife sitting at a table smiling and looking at the camera. Princess Celestia just looked at the picture of the two love ponies, she could feel tears forming in the corner of her eyes " are you ok sister," Luna asked the second she saw the tears in her sister's eye " it just I've always thought of Twilight like a daughter and here she is with a colt, she's grown up so much" Celestia cried with was something Luna hadn't seen in a long time. She walked over to her sister and pulled her in for a hug " you know Twilight would some day find a colt and you should be happy for her" Luna told Celestia who cleaned the tears from her eyes " you're right Luna" Celestia replied now smiling as she looked at the picture of Twilight and Jackknife again.

Twilight quickly got a letter back from princess Celestia telling her that both the princesses were happy to hear that Twilight was dating a colt and the they were pleased that the two ponies were taking their relationship slowly, to the young mares embarrassment her teacher told her if she and Jackknife did take their relationship to the next level that they should make sure to used protected sex. Spike who had been reading the letter to Twilight couldn't help but laugh at how red Twilight's face was when he read that part of the letter " Twilight you two haven't you know?" the dragon asked as he rolled the letter up and put it away, Twilight was quick to respawn to her assistant's question " of course we haven't Spike" she almost yelled but was able to hold her temper back. Spike knew better then to push the subject so he decided the he would drop it before Twilight turned him into a mouse or a frog, which he knew she could do very easily. Beside the letter from princes Celestia nothing really happen in ponyville that day.

On the other side of ponyville Rarity was busy coming up with a plan to steal Jackknife from her ex-best friend " there's got to be a way to get Jackknife" Rarity said angrily cause for the last two weeks she had failed to steal him from Twilight. The mare was also still angry about Twilight giving her a blooding nose and she was still dating a colt that in Rarity's mind was to good for a nerdy book worm like Twilight, she used her magic to pull out several different plans she had come up with but they all failed " what the hell went wrong? these plans were prefect" she said as she looked over her old plans. As she was going over her plans she heard someone enter her Boutique " welcome to Rarity's Boutique, where the finest dresses in Equestria are made, oh hello Fluttershy I didn't know you were coming" Rarity greeted her friend warmly, the shy Pegasus just looked at the ground while rubbing her hoof in a circle " Rar...Rarity you..ne..ed to leave Twilight alone" Fluttershy said softly still not looking at Rarity, who just laughed " and what makes you think you can stop me Fluttershy" Rarity chucker putting her hoof over her month " you have no right to take Jackknife away from Twilight" Fluttershy whispered cause getting into fights wasn't one of her best things " what are you going to do to stop me you stupid little girl?" Rarity told the shy mare in a mean and unfriendly voice. To Rarity her shy and timed friend was someone who couldn't stop her from taking Jackknife from Twilight, but she forgot one very important thing Fluttershy very big temper " HOW ABOUT I KICK YOUR FUCKING TEETH IN YOU FUCKING SELF CENTERED BITCH, YOU'RE WILLING TO LOSE YOUR BEST FRIEND OVER A COLT, I KNOW YOU WANT JACKKNIFE BUT HE'S WITH TWILIGHT SO YOU NEED TO STOP BUGGING HIM AND FIND YOUR OWN FUCKING COLT!" Fluttershy yelled the top of her voice scaring the shit out of Rarity, cause this was only the second time she had seen Fluttershy this angry, the first time was at the Grand Galloping Gala when she knocked the door open screaming "you're going to love me" to Rarity's horror Fluttershy wasn't done yelling at her " FOR ALL THE YEARS I'VE BEEN YOUR FRIEND I'VE NEVER SAID A THING ABOUT YOUR WHORE'S BEHAVIOR BUT NOW I'M GOING SAY SOMETHING, YOUR A HORRORABLE PONY WHO ONLY CARES ABOUT YOURSELF AND IS WILLING TO HURT YOUR OWN FRIENDS TO GET WHAT YOU WANT" Fluttershy continue yelling making the unicorn she was yelling at shank in fear. Tears started to run down Rarity's face not in fear but in regret that she had been willing to lose her best friend, someone she cared for with all her heart over a colt she didn't even know " yo..ur right Flutter..shy I..had be..en a self...center bit..ch" Rarity cried ashamed of the way she been acting over the last month " I'm so so sorry Fluttershy, I have to go tell Twilight I'm sorry" Rarity said before walking past Fluttershy and out of her Boutique. The shy Pegasus stood there shocked that she had just yelled at Rarity and used several curse words she thought she didn't know " oh dear I can't believe I just did that" she told her pet rabbit, who had come with her to the Boutique.

Twilight and Jackknife were sitting under a tree on a hill just outside of ponyville eating a lunch Twilight had made" what a beautiful day" Twilight said as she laid her head on Jackknife's shoulder " not as beautiful as you" the colt replied wanting to make his girlfriend blush " you need to stop, you're making me blush" Twilight giggled before kissing Jackknife on the cheek " oh crap here comes Rarity" Jackknife said now pointing to Rarity who was making her way up the hill " what do you want Rarity" Twilight said in an unfriendly voice telling Rarity she was unwelcome " I'm here to say I'm sorry Twilight, I should of never tried to steal Jackknife from you and I'm sorry for punching you in the lip. I was acting very childish and I give you my word I won't come between you and Jackknife again " the white unicorn said as tears ran down her face " I'm so sorry Twilight you have ever right not to trust me, but I don't want to lose my best friend cause I couldn't have Jackknife for myself" her navy blue eyes sparkled with her tears of regret. But Twilight wasn't sure if she could ever trust Rarity again, she had told every pony in town horrible things about her " I think you're lying, this is just another one of your plans to steal my boyfriend" Twilight said her mistrust and fury filled her to the point that she wanted to punch Rarity in the nose again. But Jackknife didn't want to see the mare he cared for get hurt nor her friend who may or may not get what was coming to her " Twilight I think you should forgive Rarity, she said she was sorry for all the things she did and really you're being just as childish as she was if you don't forgive her" Jackknife told Twilight in a caring and forgiving tone, Twilight couldn't believe what she was hearing and from her boyfriend, the very colt she and Rarity had been fighting over for the last month. Twilight was going to say something but was lost for words, making her boyfriend smile cause he was able to stump Twilight, after a few minutes the mare finally said something " you promise not to try to steal Jackknife from me?" she asked a little more friendlier making Rarity give her a weak smile " yes Twilight I won't try to steal Jackknife from you, but can I ask him one thing?" Rarity asked blushing as she waited for the answer " what is it?" Jackknife asked hoping she was going to ask a he would regret " do you have any friends who I could go out with" the white unicorn asked her face was now becoming red " well I have a few friends who would be great for you" Jackknife replied before braking out laughing, soon the two mares joined him and all three ponies laughed as hard as they could. After they had finished laughing Rarity went back to her Boutique leaving the two love ponies alone " Jackknife how can you be sure if Rarity is lying about not coming between us?" Twilight asked as she and her boyfriend cleaned up the lunch " my mom always said every pony should get a second chances and I'm will to give Rarity the chance to make up for what she did and you need to do the same" Jackknife told Twilight as he used his magic to put up some plates " your mother sounds like a wise pony" Twilight replied before noticing the look of sadness on Jackknife's face " what's wrong?" the mare asked feeling she hurt her boyfriend's feeling " I never really told any pony this but my mother was killed in a train wreak a couple years ago" Jackknife said trying his best not to cry but thinking of his mother who he loved so much hurt like having his heart ripped out of his chest. Twilight dropped the blanket she had been folding and kissed Jackknife as hard as she could " Jackknife your mom would be happy to see you be so grown up" Twilight said softly as she moved away from her kiss, the colt smiled he was happy that his girlfriend was so kind that he got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, right away he knew what it was, it was the need to make love with Twilight to take their relationship to the next level but he needed to hold it back cause he knew Twilight wasn't ready to do something that big. But he could at least try so he kissed Twilight with as much passion as he could hoping it would be enough to get her in the mood but he quickly pulled away he couldn't do it, it just didn't feel right " sorry Twi I need to get back to work" Jackknife said before running down the hill and back to ponyville, Twilight wasn't sure what she had done to make her boyfriend want to kiss her like that or why he ran off so after their kiss, was it something she did, was it something she said all Twilight could think about the rest of the day was reason why Jackknife would ran off like he did.

Twilight was sitting at the check out desk in the library thinking about Jackknife and the kiss he gave her before running away when Rainbow dash came in, grabbed some books and went to the check out desk but Twilight was so busy thinking about Jackknife that she didn't hear Rainbow dash calling her name till her friend poked her in the head " what was that for Rainbow dash?" Twilight asked as she rubbed the spot where the Pegasus had poked her " well you were so busy daydreaming about you're boyfriend that you didn't hear me call you're name" Rainbow dash replied giving her friend a cocky smile " sorry I just thinking about this kiss Jackknife gave me" Twilight said before telling Rainbow dash about Rarity coming to tell her that she was sorry and about the way Jackknife's mother died. After Twilight had finish her story she saw something really rare Rainbow dash was crying, not even when she had brake both her wings did the great Rainbow dash cry but this story broken her down like water against brick. Tears ran down the her face " Twilight I'm pregnant" Rainbow dash cried her voice shaking " what who's the father?" Twilight asked then she looked at the books Rainbow dash had been trying to check out, they all were about being pregnant and what a mare needed to do to care for her foal " my my boyfriend, I never told any pony about him cause I thought you would all laugh at me" the Pegasus said her tears were soaking the desk top " have you been to a doctor, to you know make sure you really are pregnant?" Twilight asked wanting to make sure Rainbow dash was 100% sure that she with a foal " yes I just came from the doctor's office, I'm two months preg..nant" Rainbow tried to say but broke out crying again. Twilight had to know who the father of her best friend's foal was, Rainbow dash looked away feeling some kind of shame for who ever was the father of her baby, she then took a deep breath and spoke " Soarin" was the only thing she said before crying again. The name wasn't unknown to Twilight, Soarin was a member of the wonderbots, the greatest flyers in all of Equestria and Rainbow dash's favorite team " when did you two start dating?" Twilight asked wanting to know when the two Pegasus's started dating " remember when I was in that content last year, well we started to see each other after that, my family knows that we're dating beside them and you no one each knows" Rainbow dash said cleaning her tears from her eyes " so when you said you went out to get a one night stand, you were going to go see Soarin?" Twilight asked remembering the conversation she had with Rainbow dash a month ago, the Pegasus's face turned a very bright red " yeah" she replied before placing one of her hoof over her stomach and smiling " how are you going to tell him about that?" Twilight asked pointing at her friend's stomach " I'll just go to him and tell him that I'm pregnant with his foal" Rainbow dash told her friend giving her a smile " Rainbow dash you can keep your books as long as you need them" the unicorn told her friend who took the bags and placed them in her saddlebag " Twilight please don't tell any pony about this, at least now right now" Rainbow dash said knowing that if anyone found out about her pregnancy it could put her and her baby in serious danger " no pony will ever hear a word about this from me" Twilight told her friend knowing Rainbow dash could trust her with her secret " thanks Twilight, I need to go see Soarin, we have a lot to talk about" Rainbow dash said before leaving the library to fly to Cloudsdale to have a long conversation with her boyfriend.

Soarin was sitting in his living room inside his huge house, he was reading the news paper when he heard his doorbell ring " I'm coming, I'm coming" he said as he placed the paper on the couch and went to answer the door. When he opened the door he saw that it was Rainbow dash " hey baby" the colt greeted his girlfriend before kissing her on the lips, he then noticed the look of fear on her face " what's with the face sweetie, you look like some pony just told you, you could never be in the wonderbots" he joked not knowing what trouble his girlfriend " I really need to talk to you Soarin, can I come in" Rainbow dash said in with fear in her voice " yeah come on in" Soarin replied moving out of the way so Rainbow dash could come in his home. They went to the living room and sat on the couch where Soarin had been sitting earlier, Rainbow dash took a deep breath then looked into her boyfriend's eyes " Soarin I'm..I'm preg" she stop she couldn't finish what she was saying cause her fear was overwhelming her " Rainbow dash there's no reason to be scared, I love you and no matter what you say I'll still love you" Soarin said giving his girlfriend a warm smile, with that Rainbow dash had the courage to tell Soarin what he needed to know " Soarin I'm...I'm pregnant!" the mare said forcefully wanting to just get it out. The colt's mouth dropped open like a bomb bay door, he was so shocked by what Rainbow dash had just said that he didn't hear someone open the front door and come in " hey Soarin what's up" Thunderclap, who was Rainbow dash's older brother " oh hey sis I had no idea you were here" Thunderclap said when he spotted his sister sitting on the couch. He then notice the look of disbelief on his team member's face " you guys didn't just brake up did you?" he asked hoping that wasn't the case " Thunderclap I think you should sit down" Rainbow dash told her brother who just laughed " oh ok you two what's going on?" Thunderclap asked feeling that both Rainbow dash and Soarin were playing some kind of joke on him " Thunderclap I'm pregnant and Soarin is the father of my foal" Rainbow dash said but a the second she had finish what she was saying her brother broke out yelling " YOUR WHAT RAINBOW DASH HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING THIS STUPID!" Thunderclap yelled at the top is his voice dumbfounded that his sister wouldn't be smart effect to use a condom " I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT MY LITTLE SISTER PREGNANT SOARIN, WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!" the colt said his angrier flowing out of him, both Soarin and Rainbow dash looked at Thunderclap in shame of what they had gotten themselves into " I know I fucked up Thunderclap but I'm willing to make it right" Soarin replied still trying to get over the fact that he was going to be a father soon " how are you going to make this right Soarin, you going to marry my sister? "Thunderclap asked as he looked at the young couple, Soarin looked at Rainbow dash and smiled " yes, Rainbow dash please marry me I love you and I want you to be in my life from now on till the day I die" the blue headed colt said lovely hoping the mare he loved would say yes. Rainbow dash wasn't sure what to say she loved Soarin but she wasn't ready to be a house wife, then she thought about how happy Soarin would be if she said yes, Rainbow dash looked at her brother, he had a look of curiosity and a need to know what her answer would be, she then looked at Soarin, was waiting on her to tell him if she wanted to marry him. The second The mare saw the look of love in Soarin's eyes she knew her answer to his question " of course I'll marry you Soarin" Rainbow dash said before knocking her fiancée and kissed him with all the passion she could give him. When they broke their kiss the two ponies looked at Thunderclap who's mouth had dropped open in shock at the fact that his little sister was now getting married " congrats you two I'm going to go tell the team the good news" Thunderclap said as he tried to leave but was told to stop by Soarin " hold on Thunderclap I don't think it's a good idea for any pony to know that me and Rainbow dash are getting married cause there's a good chance that they could find out about Rainbow dash's pregnancy and that would be really bad if the papers found out, so for now let's just keep this between the three of us" Soarin said wanting nothing more then to protect his fiancée and the foal that was sitting in her womb. Thunderclap agreed to keep Soarin and Rainbow dash's up coming marriage and pregnancy secret as long as he could, but Rainbow dash did want to tell her parents about the great news and wanted to tell her best friends that she was getting married to Soarin.

When Rainbow dash told her mom and dad that she was getting married they were very happy, but when they were told that she was also pregnant they won't as happy but they under stood why Rainbow dash would tell them about her engagement first then her pregnancy " I can believe my little dashie is getting married" Rainbow dash's mother said happily as she hugged her daughter " mom you haven't called me dashie since I was a foal" Rainbow dash said blushing cause her mother used her old nickname in front of Soarin, who was lightly chucking at his fiancée " shut up Soarin" the mare told her fiancée looking at him angrily " sorry...dashie hahahahaha" Soarin laughed making Rainbow dash cry " why are you making fun of me? she sobbed tears were in the corner of her eyes now, Soarin knew it was just mood swings but still he never wanted to hurt Rainbow dash's feelings " I'm sorry Rainbow dash, I never meant to hurt you" Soarin told the mare he loved, he then walked over to her and pulled her in for a kiss, Rainbow dash's family just watched as the two ponies shared a loved filled kiss knowing their daughter's future was going to filled with love and under standing.

Ok I can of felt that making Rainbow dash pregnant would be a good way to give her more character and I wanted the Wonderbolts and Rainbow dash's family in the story. Now I know I made Rarity make up with Twilight kind of fast but I wanted Rarity around when something really bad happen to Twilight.


	4. Chapter 4

My little pony: friendship is unbreakable

My little pony: friendship is magic fan-fiction

By Zero2o1o

Chapter four: what does the future hold?

Rainbow dash told four of her five friends the she was pregnant with Soarin's foal and that they were now getting married (not including Twilight, who already knew about the pregnancy) they was very happy to hear the wonderful news " why didn't you tell us you were dating Soarin sweetie pie?" Applejack asked before taking a seat in one of the chairs in sugar cube corner, Rainbow dash blushed a little as she ate some cake that had been given to her by Pinkie pie, who for once wasn't hopping around cause she was in serious shock at the news that one of her best friends was pregnant with a foal. Rainbow dash had been eating a lot more then she normally did which was normal from what the doctor had told her and she had already had three pieces of cake and was working on piece number four, as she was eating the cake her friends couldn't believe how much the pregnant Pegasus could eat, after Rainbow dash was done she looked at her friends who were just looking back at her " what?" she asked looking around at her friends " it's nothing Rainbow dash it's just you ate four pieces of cake in like three minutes" Twilight said as put her tea cup on the table. The pregnant mare blushed at how much she had ate " don't worry darling I ate that much when I was pregnant with Apple..." Applejack stopped herself and started to look at her friends in shock that she had said one of her darkest secrets out loud " whoa whoa whoa your Applebloom's mother, we all thought you two were just sisters" Pinkie pie said as she dropped a cupcake she had been eating " no, I'm her mom, we just told every pony in town that to hide the fact that Applebloom is my daughter" Applejack replied before telling them about the one night stand she had with a random colt and how it ended up getting her pregnant. After Applejack had finish her story She had a look of shame and disgust at the fact she had lied to her own daughter for her whole life " what kind of mother lies to her own daughter just to hide the shame of how she was created, I'm a horrible mother" she cried feeling the shame of lying to Applebloom about being her mother " why don't you tell her the truth, I'm sure she would understand why you lied to her" Twilight told Applejack trying her best to help her friend feel better " oh yeah that'll end well, hey Applebloom I'm really you're mother and your only here cause I got drunk and fucked a colt I didn't know, she'll never forgive me" Applejack said putting her head in her hoofs while trying to think " Applejack someday Applebloom will find out that your her mother and when she does think how angry she'll be that you been lying to her, it's best if you tell her now then she finds out later" Rarity said walking over to her earth pony friend and placing her hoof on her shoulder. Applejack looked up at her friend " what if she gets mad at me and runs away" Applejack cried tears were running down her cheek " she wouldn't run away Applejack, but she needs to know the truth" Twilight told Applejack kindly wanting to help in any way she could " wait did you tell Applebloom to hide the fact that you're her mom?" Pinkie pie asked picking up another cupcake and started eating it " well I told her when she was three that her mother was named Sweetapple and that she died giving birth to her" Applejack replied cleaning away her tears from her eyes " what about her father?" Fluttershy asked giving her rabbit a carrot " I told her he was in the army and that he was killed in action when she was 1 1/2 years old" Applejack told Fluttershy taking her hat off and blushed her mane " only me, big Mac and granny know the truth about Applebloom, cause they helped me give birth to her" Applejack continue now giving her friends a weak chuckled " what's so funny?" Rarity asked wanting to know why Applejack was laughing " I just remembered the look on big Mac's face when I was giving birth, it was so funny" she laughed remembering how scared her brother was while she was giving birth to Applebloom " Rainbow dash I'm just telling you this for your own good giving birth hurts like a bitch" Applejack joked remembering how much it hurt giving birth to Applebloom, all of the mares started laughing then they went to their jobs.

Applejack sat in her living room thinking about if she should tell Applebloom the she was really her mother and that she had no idea what her father's name was " you have something on your mind Applejack?" Granny smith asked as she slowly walked into the living room " it's about Applebloom, I've been thinking that it's time that I told her that I'm not really her sister" Applejack answered her grandmother, who had told her granddaughter that she should never tell Applebloom the truth " I thought I told you that it would be a bad idea to tell Applebloom the truth, she already has problems at school what do you think would happen if her classmates learned that she was an accident, she would be treated even worst then now" the old mare said angry worried that her great granddaughter would be made fun of. Applebloom used to be made fun of cause she didn't have her cutie mark but that stopped once her cutie mark showed up once she learned that she was good at making apple jelly, but now the other foals were making fun of her cause she was shorter then the other kids " damn it granny I need to tell her now before she finds out on her own, plus I'm her mother and I don't have to listen to you" Applejack replied her temper was now rising " fine tell her, but once the town learns that one of the top apple buckers in ponyville got knocked up like a good for nothing whore they're stop buying our apples and we're lose the farm" Granny smith told Applejack wanting nothing more then not to lose the family's farm " I got pregnant almost seven years ago no one will really care, pulse there's been lots of mares who got pregnant by a colt they didn't know" Applejack said to granny smith who was now sitting in her arm chair. The old mare knew that Applejack loved her daughter and that she regretted lying to her about being her mom " how will you tell her?" Granny Smith asked wanting to know how Applejack would tell Applebloom that she was her mother " I don't know, I could just" but before she could finish she heard a knock on the door " who's that?" Granny Smith asked turning her head to look at the front door " I'll go check" Applejack replied as she got off the couch and went to the door. When the earth pony opened the door and saw a strange colt standing in front of the door " hi is this Sweet apple acres? I'm Flagstaff and I'm looking for a pony named Applejack" Flagstaff greeted Applejack putting his hoof out " I'm Applejack what can I do for you?" the mare asked as she looked the colt over, Flagstaff was the same size as she was, his coat was light yellow with a red mane and light brown eyes just like Applebloom " holy shit it's you" she yelled now remembering the colt that was standing in front of her as the colt who got her pregnant " yeah I've been looking for you all theses years to tell you that I was sorry for that night" Flagstaff said feeling bad for what he did " sorry, you want to say sorry who the fuck do you think you are?" Applejack yelled feeling sick cause Flagstaff thought he could just show up and be forgiven for what he did " cause of you I got pregnant and had a kid, who thinks I'm her sister" the mare yelled at the top of her voice some more " I have a daughter? where is she I need to meet her" Flagstaff asked turning his head from side to side in hope that he could see his daughter " she's not here, she's at school" Applejack told Flagstaff before letting him inside the house and lead him to the living room " Applejack can I ask you what our daughter's name is?" the new colt asked feeling very nervous " her name is Applebloom" Applejack replied making Flagstaff smile cause he now knew the name of his foal. As they were walking to the living room Applejack heard Granny smith calling her " who was at the door Applejack?" the age-old mare asked from her armchair " you wouldn't believe me if I told you Granny" Applejack replied as she lead Flagstaff down the hall. Once they got to the living room Applejack sat back in her chair and Flagstaff sat on the couch " so who are you?" Granny smith asked Flagstaff who was nervously sitting as he waited to meet his daughter for the first time " I'm Flagstaff ma'am and I came here to meet my daughter Applebloom" Flagstaff said nicely to old Granny smith, who was now looking him in disbelief " so your the one who knocked my granddaughter up and almost ruin our family's name, you have a lot of nervous to show you're face around here, so tell me Flagstaff why are you really here?" Granny smith asked the colt as her angrier filled her old body, Flagstaff took a breath then spoke "I thought it would be nice to meet the mare I slept with all those years ago and tell her I'm sorry, but now I learned I have a daughter" Flagstaff told the two mares who looking at him in pity " the only reason you came to find me is because you felt bad for sleeping with me?" Applejack said her pity was now turning into angrier " I would of came looking for you anyways Applejack, I feel bad for what happen between us and I want to make it right" Flagstaff replied putting his hoofs together and looked at the floor in shame. Just then the three ponies heard the door open and close and someone walking down the hall " hi Granny, hi Applejack What's for dinner?" Applebloom said before noticing the colt sitting in the room " who's that?" the foal asked pointing at Flagstaff, the three adult ponies won't sure where to start, they looked at one there in hope that someone would say something " uh hi Applebloom I'm your father my name is Flagstaff, it nice to meet you" the colt greeted his daughter for the first time unsure if she would believe him " you can't be my daddy, he was in the army and was killed in action when I was 1 1/2" Applebloom replied yelling a little " it's true sweetie he is your father, I lied to you cause I was hiding something from you" Applejack said as tears formed in the corner of her eyes " Applebloom you're mom didn't die giving birth to you, she been living right here on the farm the whole time..." she stopped for a second to get herself ready for what she was about to say" Applebloom I'm not your sister, I'm really your mom, this colt here got me pregnant after I got drunk and we and we.. Had.. sex and it created you, I'm so sorry baby for lying to you I know there's nothing I can say or do to ever make up for all the lies I told you, but I want you to know l love you and that you're the best accident to ever happen to me" Applejack said trying her best not to cry but was failing. Applebloom didn't say a thing she wasn't sure what to say, she just learned that her big sister was really her mother and that this colt she didn't know at all was her father, the foal looked to her mother then to her father unsure if they were telling her the truth " it's all true Applebloom, Applejack is your mother and Flagstaff is your farther, I would know I helped give birth to you and I told you're mom not to tell you that she was your mother cause I was worried about losing the farm then my own granddaughter being happy" Granny smith said closing her eyes cause she felt so a shamed that she would choose the farm over her family " Applebloom I swear to you that I'll be the best dad I can, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you cause I want to be a good father" Flagstaff told his daughter who ran to him and hugged him as hard as she could, the colt looked down at his foal who was crying into his chest " there my sweet little baby daddy's here to take care of you" the father said as he placed a hoof on his foal's head and ran his hoof over her mane.

After Applebloom had learned that Applejack was her mother she started calling her mom and every pony in town learned about Applejack and Flagstaff's one nightstand and how it was the reason Applebloom was alive, but no one cared about it which was a great relief to the Apple family.

Flagstaff was a consulting agent for a large business who was more then happy to let him move to ponyville so he could spend time with his daughter. Live at sweet apple acres was a lot better now that no one was lying to Applebloom about her parents, even if Big Mac wasn't used to being called uncle big Mac now but he was happy that he didn't have to lie to his niece anymore.

A few months after Applejack had told Applebloom that she was her mother, she was sitting in sugar cube corner drinking tea with Twilight, who was very happy for her friend " you and Applebloom sim to be getting a long very well" Twilight said as she drank her tea " oh yeah, there I'm not used to being called mom just yet" Applejack replied happily cause she, Flagstaff and Applebloom had been spending a lot of time together as a family " so how's things with Jackknife? you two have been going out for five whole months" Applejack asked wanting to know how Twilight's relationship with Jackknife was going " it's great, now that Rarity is no longer trying to steal him from me, we've been having a great time together" Twilight replied making Applejack laugh a little " that's not what I meant Applejack" she said coldly as the earth pony started laughing even harder " oh come on Twi you make it to easy not to laugh at you sometimes" Applejack told her friend before taking a bite out of her sandwich " hey baby what's up" Jackknife said as he entered the shop and saw his girlfriend sitting at a table, just then Twilight smiled it had finally happen Jackknife called her baby.

A beat starts play it's up beat with a guitar and a drum, while that playing Twilight was dancing a little.

This is more than a typical kinda thing

Felt the jones in my bones when you were touching me, oh oh

Didn't want to take it slow

In a daze, going crazed, I can barely think

You're replaying in my brain, find it hard to sleep, oh oh

Waiting for my phone to blow

(Flack back start)

Jackknife and Twilight are having dinner together while talking about some of the things they liked.

(flash back end)

Twilight was dancing while the beat of the music took her over. She pointed to jackknife giving him a loving smile. The beat of the song was now getting louder and more up beat.

Now I'm here in a sticky situation

Got a little trouble, yep and now I'm pacin'

Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour

Don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour

(Flash back)

It was raining heavily as Twilight was standing under a tree waiting for the rain to stop, just then jackknife shows up with an umbrella smiling warmly at the mare and offering her the umbrella.

(Flash back end)

Twilight grabbed her boyfriend by his hoof and pulled him close to her smiling as she danced with him as her friends clapped around them.

Oh oh, I can't seem to let you go

See I've been waiting all day

For you to call me baby

So let's get up, let's get on it

Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight

Come on, that's right

Honest baby I'll do

Anything you want to

So can we finish what we started

Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight

Come on, that's right, cheerio

(Flash back start)

Twilight is crying cause she had hurt herself while trying to do some magic. As she is crying she sees a piece of toilet paper being held out to her, when she looks up she sees Jackknife standing by her side telling her that everything is ok.

(Flash back end)

Twilight was now very close to Jackknife her body was touching his; the feeling was unbelievable to Twilight. It was giving her a feeling she had never felt before and she wanted more.

What's the time, such a crime

Not a single word, sipping on a Patron

Just to calm my nerves, oh oh

Poppin' bottles by the phone

Oh yeah

Had me up, had me down, turn me inside out

That's enough, call me up

Maybe I'm in doubt, oh oh

I don't even think you know, no no

Jackknife couldn't believe how beautiful Twilight singing voice was and she was singing because of him, no one else but him. He wanted Twilight, he wanted her so much that the same feeling he had gotten a few weeks ago was back but it was stronger then ever.

See I've been waiting all day

For you to call me baby

So let's get up, let's get on it

Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight

Come on, that's right

Honest baby I'll do

Anything you want to

So can we finish what we started

Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight

Come on, that's right, cheerio

As the couple danced together they felt a whole new feeling. They didn't know what this new feeling was but they want to see where it would go.

Anything you wanna do, I'll be on it too

Everything you say, it's like a gold with a view

Business on the front, party in the back

Maybe I was wrong, was the outfit really wark?

(Flash back start)

Twilight was showing off different dresses to jackknife, which was cheering as his girlfriend was showing her dresses.

(Flash back end)

This kinda thing doesn't happen usually

I'm on the opposite side of it, truthfully

I know you want it so come and get it, cheerio

They were now in the main street of ponyville singing happily, Twilight, Jackknife and all their friends were heading for the library.

See I've been waiting all day

For you to call me baby

So let's get up, let's get on it

Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight

ohhhohohhhoohhhh

Honest baby I'll do

Anything you want to

So can we finish what we started

Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight

Come on, that's right, cheeri, cheeri, cheerio

(Flash back start)

Twilight was opening her mailbox and saw the she had a love letter from Jackknife. She opened it and started reading it; she blushed as she read the letter.

(Flash back end)

When you gonna call

Don't leave me broken hearted

I've been waiting up

Let's finish what we started, oh oh

I can't seem to let you go

Come on, that's right, cheerio, uh!

When the group got to the library as Twilight finished her song then she and jackknife went inside and closed the door behind them and all the other ponies went home. Twilight give Jackknife a loving smile knowing she was about to take a very big step in her relationship with him, who moved in for along and passion kiss " I...I'm scared " the mare said giving her boyfriend a weak smile " I know how you feel, but there's no reason to be scared I'll be right here and when we're together I promise nothing will hurt you" Jackknife told the mare before kissing her on the lips and moving his tongue into her mouth. When they broke they're kiss they looked into each other eyes knowing that what they were about to do was something they couldn't take back " you ready Twilight?" Jackknife asked running his hoof over Twilight's mane, the mare smiled telling Jackknife that she was ready for what was coming. So they went up stairs to Twilight's room where they made love for the very first time.

The next morning Twilight opened her eyes only to be met by Jackknife, who was sleeping soundly, the mare couldn't help but smile at the fact that she had actually had sex with Jackknife and how good it felt. She slowly climbed out of her bed making sure not to wake her bed mate, when she was out of the bed she looked back at where she had made love and saw the blood stain showing that she was no longer a virgin. She took a long shower just letting the water run over her body " what a night" Twilight thought as she cleaned her body. The whole time she was in the shower she went over the night before and the love she had shared with her loving boyfriend. Back inside Twilight's room Jackknife awoke to find that he was alone " I guess Twilight is in the shower" Jackknife said to himself when he heard the shower running. When the shower stopped Twilight came out of the bathroom drying her mane " morning stud" she said in a sexy voice when she saw the Jackknife was awake " hey there sexy, that was one hell of a great night" Jackknife replied as he got out of bed walked to Twilight then kissed her on the lips lovely " I'll take a shower and then we can go get breakfast" the colt told his lover before heading to the bathroom and got in the shower. As Jackknife showered Twilight got ready for the day and how much her friends would bug her to tell them about the sex she had with Jackknife" hey Twi you home, it's me Shining armor I came to see how you were doing" Twilight older brother said as all the color from the mares face went away " what are you doing here so early?" she asked hoping she could get him to go away " early it's nearly noon" Shining armor replied making Twilight look at her clock to see that he was right " come on Twilight, Cadence's hoofs are starting to hurt" the colt said now losing his temper a little bit " one second" Twilight said before making sure Jackknife was still in the shower before opening the library door. Shining armor and his wife Cadance were standing at the door, both of them happy to see Twilight " hello Twilight how have you been?" Cadance asked her sister in law who smiled " I've been good, I got a boyfriend and it's been great" Twilight replied still listening to the shower " her highness told me about that, I really want to met this Jackknife" Shining armor said as he and his wife came into the library and sat down " hey Twi where's Spike?" Shining armor asked noticing that the dragon was no where to be seen " oh he uhhhh went looking for gems and rubies with Rarity this morning" Twilight lied hoping her family wouldn't hear the shower running, but they did " hey Twilight who's in the shower?" Shining armor asked now getting out of his chair and headed up stairs " it must be Spike" Twilight said forgetting she said he was with Rarity " I thought you said he was with Rarity today? Cadance asked now she was following her husband up the stairs as they past Twilight's room Cadance saw the blood stain on Twilight's bed " Twi why is there blood in your bed?" Cadance asked heading into the room to get a better look at the bed " oh you know it's that time of the month" Twilight laughed trying to get her sister in law to leave her room, Twilight wanted nothing more then for her brother and her sister in law to leave so they didn't find Jackknife who was in the bathroom " oh my you should take care of that, if you want I could get you something, their in the bathroom right?" asked now to Twilight's horror was headed for the bathroom " there is someone in the bathroom, ok Twilight who's in there?" Shining armor asked walking to the bathroom and knocked on the door " hey who's in there come out here right now!" the white colt yelled hitting the door with his hoof. After a second Jackknife opened the door and came face to face with Shining armor " hey what's up" Jackknife asked smiling at the colt that was in his face " you must be Jackknife, I'm Twilight's brother captain Shining armor" the captain said as he looked over his sister's boyfriend " what were you doing in my sister's shower?" Shining armor asked Jackknife who was now looking worried " I..I..I forgot to take a shower at home and your sister was nice effect to let me take one in hers " the colt lied hoping Shining armor would believe him, but the captain didn't believe a word of Jackknife's lie " I want to know what the hell is going on here right..." but he stopped cause right away he knew " you had sex with my sister!" he yelled his angrier was now at the boiling point " what no I never had sex with Twilight, I swear" Jackknife tried to lie but he knew he was busted " yes you did, you fucking had sex with my baby sister!" Shining armor yelled cause now he had a reason to beat the shit out of Jackknife " will you shut up Shining armor, yes we had sex, but it's nun of your business who I have sex with cause I'm not a foal anymore and you need to stop treating me like one" Twilight snapped at her brother cause she didn't want the two colts to fight " she has a point Shining armor you need to stop treating Twilight like she's a foal, she's a grown mare who can do what ever she wants and who ever she wants so stop acting like your her father" Cadance told her husband who looked at her in shock " but she's not ready to be a mother" Shining armor said starting to worry that his sister would get pregnant " Shining armor I'm sure Twilight and Jackknife are using protected sex " Cadance told her husband making the two young ponies they were talking about " we've only had sex one time and if you don't mind stop talking about us like we're not here" Twilight said a little bugged that Shining armor and Cadance were talking about her like she wasn't there " Twilight quick hide Jackknife, your brothers in town uh oh" Rainbow dash said as she ran up the stairs to warn her friend that her brother was in town but saw it was a little late when the mare saw Shining armor and Cadance standing in front of her friends " yeah I can of all ready knew that Rainbow dash but thanks anyways" Twilight told her friend who had a look of shock on her face. Shining armor could tell that Rainbow dash was pregnant cause her stomach had grown two times it's normal size " hello Rainbow dash how's you're pregnancy going?" Cadance asked the blue mare who was rubbing her belly " oh it's going great, I just hate the morning sickness and the cramps" Rainbow dash replied then she asked Cadance if she would like to get some lunch with her and of course the pregnant Cadance said yes.

When the two pregnant mares had left to get something to eat the three ponies who were still in the library talked about what had be happening around town and how they would try to hide the fact that Twilight was no longer a virgin from princess Celestia, but most of all hide it from Twilight and Shining armor's parents, who would be very cross with their daughter if they found out that Twilight had sex with Jackknife " haven't I heard your name before Jackknife? Oh yeah now I remember you're Jackknife the death scythe, you were one of the best soldiers in the Equestrian army but you quit for some reason" Shining armor said stupidly not noticing that poking into Jackknife's past was something he didn't want " I quit cause I couldn't take the killing any more, I just want a normal life and maybe a family, but I guess I won't have that thanks to you sir" Jackknife said the last part in a rude and unfriendly way telling Shining armor he went to far " listen Sgt. Jackknife I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but you were a soldier and you knew what you had to do, so stop being a pussy and grow a pair of bal.." but before Jackknife could even raise his hoof, Twilight had punched her brother right in the face " how dare you talk to my boyfriend like that in my own home, you stupid asshole , your a soldier too. So you of all ponies should under stand why Jackknife left the army to find a new life, isn't that why you married Cadance, so you could have a life away from the blood and death?" Twilight said her angrier had hit the breaking point cause of how rude Shining armor was to Jackknife " I can't just quit like Jackknife, I have to protect Canterlot by keeping the force field up" Shining armor told his sister knowing it was his job and his job alone to keep the force field around Canterlot up and running " you don't have to bear that by yourself Shining armor, you could have some other pony help you" Twilight said to her brother, who smiled back at her " yeah if I had some pony to help me I could spend a lot more time with Cadance" Shining armor said knowing he need to spend a lot more time with his wife especially before she had her baby. They talked for a while then Cadance returned from her lunch with Rainbow dash, she told Shining armor that she was tried and she wanted to go home. Shining armor and Cadance went home letting Twilight and Jackknife go about their day.

An hour after Jackknife had left for his job, all of Twilight's friends came to the library to bug her about the night before " so how was he?" Rarity asked wanting to most graph detail possible " what does it matter to you how good sex with Jackknife was? " Twilight replied her face was turning red " so he was just good?" Rarity joked knowing if she said that Jackknife was only good in bed that Twilight may say other wise " he wasn't just good, he was incredible, I never wanted it to stop" Twilight told her friend while remembering the incredible night before. Rarity and all of Twilight's other friends broke out laughing including Fluttershy, who was on the ground cause she had been laughing very hard " that's what every mare says after her first time" Applejack laughed even if she couldn't remember her first time with Flagstaff " I thought my first time with Soarin was incredible too and it was the best sex I ever had" Rainbow dash joked now eating some crackers that had be put out a couple minutes ago " well I'm guessing you and Jackknife will be doing it a lot now that you had your cherry popped, but make sure you have your stud wear a condom, you don't want to get pregnant like Rainbow dash?" Fluttershy said jokely making all the other mares laugh but Rainbow dash " what's that support to mean?" The pregnant blue mare said madly putting down the cracker she was eating and looked at her friend angrily " nothing Rainbow dash, I just don't want to see Twilight get pregnant cause she may not be ready to be a mother like you are" Fluttershy replied not wanting to hurt her best friend's feelings " it's fine, I just snapped because of the mood swings that's all" Rainbow dash said before she started to cry " it's ok sweetie there's no reason to cry" Applejack said trying her best to help her friend " I know it's just the mood swings I can't stop myself " Rainbow dash cried trying her best to stop crying. After Rainbow dash had stopped crying she went to the restroom then came back and started eating again " you know Rainbow dash now that you're getting married we should have a

Bachelorette Parties!" Rarity said cheerfully the idea of going out with her friends to give Rainbow dash one last taste of freedom before she married Soarin " theirs no way I'm going out looking like this" Rainbow dash said pointing at he large belly " don't worry darling we're have it after you have your foal" Rarity replied giggling a little cause her friend would think she would let her go out to a club pregnant.

Jackknife was in the kitchen of his restaurant when he heard his friend Dark knight calling his name then he came to the front to see what he wanted " what's up Dark knight, I'm can of busy right now" Jackknife said as he used a rag to dry his hoofs " well the word around town is you and Twilight finally slept together " Dark knight replied now taking a sit at one of the tables in the restaurant. Dark knight had been Jackknife's best friend since they were foals; they even join the army together and fought side by side in some of the worst battles. Dark knight had coat was black with a black mane and dark red eyes, he had white shooting stars on his side which stand out against his black coat. Back when he was in the army Dark knight had a nickname that scared any pony that heard it der Schwarze Tod which meant the black death cause he was like death its self, all a pony would see was dark knight's dark red eyes before they were killed. But the day Jackknife left the army his best friend was right behind him and they moved to Ponyville and opened the restaurant together. Jackknife knew that his best friend was just happy for him and only wanted the best for him, but some times he wanted to slapped dark knight across the face " here buddy you're going to need this" Dark knight said before pulling out a small box out of his saddle bag and tossed it to Jackknife, the colt looked at the box and his eyes almost popped out of his head " dude what the hell you're giving me a box of condoms" the stunned colt said before trying to hide the box from any pony that was in the restaurant " hey your going to need them" Dark knight laughed cause his friends face was very red " you could of given it to me in the kitchen" Jackknife replied before coving the box with the rag he had and went back to the kitchen to put the box of condoms in his saddle bag. As Jackknife put the box away Dark knight was asking him about the night he spend with Twilight " you have to tell me man how was she?" he asked bugging Jackknife a bit " that's nun of you business Dark knight" Jackknife told his friend as he started to use his magic to cut some carrots " Hi Twilight, are you looking for Jackknife?" one of the waitress said from just outside the kitchen door. The two colts poked they're heads out of the a little so they could see Twilight and Fluttershy talking to the waitress, but Twilight saw her boyfriend's head " Jackknife what are you doing?" she asked the now embarrass colt " oh I was mmm you know just seeing who was at the door, so what's up Twi?" Jackknife replied trying his best not to look like idiot in face of Twilight, who was now giggling at him " hey Jackknife, who's you're friend?" Fluttershy greeted Jackknife but was looking at dark knight " hello I'm staff Sgt. Dark knight, you must be Fluttershy I heard your the best pony to come to if an animal is sick or hurt" Dark knight returned grow greeting not minding that he used his old army rank but he didn't care he just wanted to meet Fluttershy, who was now blushing very hard " oh I know a few things" the shy mare said softly now looking at the floor " not from what I heard, I have a sick cat and I was wondering if you could help him?" Dark knight said charming trying to get Fluttershy agree to helping his cat " I could take a look if you want" Fluttershy replied giving dark knight a weak smile but still blushing " sounds like a date" dark knight said happily " so what brought you to the restaurant" jackknife asked his girlfriend who had been talking to one of the waitresses " well Rainbow dash is having a baby shower and I wanted you to come with me" Twilight replied smiling at the colt she loved " oh sounds great" Jackknife said not really wanting to go, he then heard a whipping sound coming from dark knight " shut up you ass hole" he told his best friend while giving him a dirty look, who was now laughing very hard " Dark knight if you want I could check you're cat out right now" Fluttershy said sleepily to Dark knight, who agreed and lead her to his home to take care of his cat. Twilight let out a small laugh " what's so funny?" jackknife asked looking at his lover curious about why she was laughing " I've seen Fluttershy so willing to talk to a colt like that before" Twilight told Jackknife before taking a seat at a near by table " well dark knight is a good guy, although he sometimes he can act like a foal" Jackknife laughed a little then he remembered that he had to get back to work. As the colt was walking to the kitchen he heard Twilight say something that made his heart melt " I love you Jackknife" the wars harden pony looked back at his girlfriend smiling " I love you too Twilight" he replied sweetly the blow her a kiss and went back to his kitchen. Jackknife was stunned he was actually in love with Twilight and she loved him back. Maybe he could have a normal life after all.

Ok I know I said I was working on Mr. & Mrs. Gunderson but I can of out it on the back burner for right now cause I'm not sure if I'll have time to work on it cause I'm working on like three other stories and I'm working pulse I'm planning to move some time soon and I may stop writing till I have my new place in order. I was only going to post three chapters but I've been having problems loading my stories on fan fiction. Net and I just kept writing cause I wanted to go farer with the story. I know the music video wasn't that good but I tried my hardest and I listened to the song like 50 times to get the feel of it, the song I used is brokenhearted and it belongs to karmin and who ever she works for, so buy the cd or the song on iTunes.


	5. Chapter 5

My little pony: friendship is unbreakable

My little pony: friendship is magic fan-fiction

By Zero2o1o

As you could tell I fix the problem I was having with loading my chapters on fan fictions. Net, which is great cause now I can get new chapters out faster. I messed up when I was loading the story and up loaded three chapters of a boat for two birds. I'm trying to fix it; I hope you guys can wait till I fix the problem.

Chapter five: it can never be the same

Fluttershy started dating Dark knight which many ponies thought was kind of odd given that Fluttershy was unwilling to meet new ponies and was a shy pony while dark knight was out going and friendly, but all of Fluttershy's friends were happy to see her dating. Fluttershy was now becoming a little more out going thanks to Dark knight, who had been teaching her to be braver when dealing with other ponies. While Fluttershy was becoming more out going Twilight and Jackknife were making love at least ever couple weeks over the next two months, of course Jackknife used the condoms he had gotten from Dark knight so not to get his girlfriend pregnant. Twilight on the other hand wanted to get pregnant cause she had seen how happy Rainbow dash and Soarin were, even after telling the news and the Wonderbolts fans that they were getting married and Rainbow dash was pregnant with Soarin's foal and she was going to have her foal very soon. Plus Twilight deeply loved Jackknife and wanted to start a family with him, but the colt was unwilling to become a father cause he was scared he wouldn't be a good dad and that his foal would hate him for the horrible things he did in the army. One night Jackknife and Twilight were lying in Jackknife's bed resting after another love making session taking in the smell of sex that was filling the room " that was amazing" Twilight said breathing heavily while resting her head on Jackknife's chest " yeah it sure was" Jackknifes replied as he ran his hoof through Twilight's mane " Jackknife can I ask you something?" the mare asked as she looked up into her lovers hazel eyes " of course" Jackknife answered now looking back into Twilight's dark purple eyes. The mare didn't speak for a few seconds then slowly got up and looked away from her bed mate " Jackknife I..I want... a baby" Twilight said scared that Jackknife would get angry " a what!, Twilight why in the world do you want a baby?" Jackknife asked a little rudely but was quick to tell Twilight he was sorry " it's ok Jackknife, I just can't help but feel that there's something missing from my life and the only thing that can fill it is a little baby foal" Twilight said crying a little. Jackknife wasn't sure what he should say to make his girlfriend happy beside saying yes to having a foal, but he knew he had to say something that would give him time to think about the life changing choice " listen Twi I knew it sim like a baby would be great but you need to give me some time to think about it ok?" Jackknife told the mare sitting on the edge of his bed. Twilight turned her head to look at Jackknife, tears were running down her face but she was smiling " ok Jackknife, but please don't take to long" Twilight said then leaned over to Jackknife and kissed him on the lips then went to take a shower before going home.

the next day Jackknife was in his

restaurant's kitchen trying to chop up some green bell peppers for a soup but he couldn't help but think about the conversation he had with Twilight the night before " hey Jackknife what's wrong with you, you've been kind of acting weird all day, is everything ok?" Dark knight asked as he was cooking some food on the grill. Jackknife tried to act like nothing was wrong but it was not easy " it's nothing Dark knight I was just thinking" Jackknife lied and started to chop the green bell peppers a little faster " you know to you can't lie to me, we've been friends for over 20 years and I know when you're lying" Dark knight replied while looking back at his best friend while still cooking on the grill, Jackknife knew he was right, there was no way he could lie to Dark knight they had been friends so long that they knew everything about each other. Jackknife let out a sight and told Dark knight about how Twilight wanted to have a baby with him and how he told her that he needed time to think about it. Dark knight knew his friend had made the right choice when he told Twilight that he needed to think about having a foal together but he also knew the mare wouldn't wait forever so Jackknife had to make his choice soon or risk losing Twilight for ever. Jackknife stopped chopping and look to his best friend, the pony he had been in some of the worst battles and was there for him when his mother was killed " Dark knight can I ask you a serious question?" Jackknife asked his voice was now raspy and full of unsure if he would like the answer " Jackknife I'm your best friend, me and you are blood brothers you know you can ask me anything" Dark knight told his blood brother now looking right into his eyes. Jackknife knew he could always count on Dark knight to help him with any problem he had " do you think I could be a good father? I mean I've done so many bad things that if Twilight was to ever find out about it she would leave me and take our foal with her" Jackknife said he was now on the edge of crying " JK you don't have to worry about Twilight ever learning about what you did in the army, what matters to her is that you love her and that you want nothing more then to have a family with her, you do love Twilight don't you?" Dark knight said wanting to know how his friend felt about the mare " I love her with every fiber of my heart" Jackknife told his blood brother " well shut up and go tell her that" Dark knight said happily making sure he kept a eye on the grill " I can handle the restaurant, so you better go get her cause she won't wait for you forever!" the black colt yelled to his friend in a friendly way and smiling at the same time. Jackknife dropped the knife he had been using and ran out the door, but not before yelling, " thanks DK I owe you one, I'm in love with Twilight Sparkle!" of course this scared a few ponies that were sitting in the restaurant.

Jackknife ran down the street as fast as his hoofs would allow him to go. As he ran past some shops he yelled joyfully making several ponies look at him oddly, as he kept running he saw Rarity and Pinkie pie walking down the street the same way he was going. Pinkie pie heard Jackknife's hoofs hitting the street with a trump and turned her head just in time to see Jackknife run past her and Rarity " hi Jackknife where's the fire?" Pinkie pie asked but the colt was already half way down the street before he answered " sorry Pinkie I need to go tell Twilight that I love her!" the two mares mouths dropped open at what Jackknife had just said " you hear that Rarity? Jackknife is in love with Twilight, isn't that great!" the pink pony said now hopping up and down in joy " yeah that's wonderful, I'm so happy for them" Rarity replied as she watched the white colt run down the street. Rarity was happy to hear that Jackknife was in love with her best friend but she still wished that he was in love with her but she had promised Twilight that she wouldn't try to steal Jackknife from her any more and she was going to keep her word. Beside Rarity had been dating one of Jackknife's friends over the last couple months and it was going very well. Yeah she wasn't in love with the colt like Jackknife was in love with Twilight but she like the colt she was dating, he was charming and was very good looking but most of all he was very funny and made her laugh.

Twilight was helping the cutie mark crusaders look for a book on how to make themselves taller " sorry girls I don't have any books on how to make yourself taller" Twilight told the three foals, who let out cried of dismay that they couldn't become taller. Just then Twilight heard the bell over the door ring telling her someone had just enter the library, the mare turned to greet the new comer and saw it was just Jackknife who was breathing heavily " hey sweetie what's..." but she didn't get the chance to finish cause Jackknife had ran up to her and locked his lips with hers. The cutie mark crusaders just looked stunned at the two adult ponies making out right in front of them " hey guys what the heck are you doing?" Spike asked from the bottom of the stairs, the couple broke their kiss and looked at the cutie mark crusaders, then Spike and then to each other, in Jackknife's moment of lust he didn't notice the three foals standing right next to Twilight or the dragon who at the time was coming down the stairs after using the bathroom " hey Spike go take the girls to the movies, me and Twilight have something to do" Jackknife said before grabbing 50 bits out of his wallet and thronged it to Spike, who caught it, but wasn't sure what to do next " go on Spike, I'm sure I'll be fine" Twilight told the dragon pushing him and the cutie mark crusaders out the door and locking it behind them. Once the unwanted guess were gone Jackknife was finally able to tell Twilight why he was there " listen Twilight I did a lot of thinking and I want to start a family with you, I love you Twilight and there's nothing in the whole world that will ever make me want to leave you cause you're my whole life and starting a family would you would make my life so much better" the mare could tell that her boyfriend wasn't lying he really wanted to have a foal with her " Jackknife are you sure you want to do this?, I don't want you doing this just because I want to have a baby" Twilight asked worried that Jackknife was only doing this because of her. Without saying a word Jackknife used his magic to pick Twilight up and place her on his back and started to walk up the stairs all the while Twilight was giggling like a school girl " hahaha Jackknife put me down " the mare laughed as her boyfriend got to the top of the stairs and headed for her room.

Meanwhile Spike was standing outside the library pissed off that he had been kicked out for some unknown reason " what the heck do you think their doing in there?" Applebloom asked as she listen to Twilight's giggling from the top floor " I don't know, but what ever it is they didn't want us to see" scootaloo said kicking some dirt that was under her hoof " well what ever it is Jackknife gave me 50 bits to take you three to a movie, so let's go" Spike told the cutie mark crusaders and started to walk to the movie theater. On their way to the theater the four friends ran into Applejack who was busy selling apples " howdy guys what's with the long faces?" Applejack asked noticing the of unhappiness on the fours faces " Jackknife kicked us out of the library so he and Twilight could do something mom" Applebloom said to her mother who's face turned bright red cause she knew exactly what the two ponies were doing " don't you worry about those two, you just go have some fun some where else" Applejack said not wanting the cutie mark crusaders or Spike to ask her about what Twilight and Jackknife were doing " so where are you three off to?" the adult mare asked the four friend's " well Jackknife gave Spike 50 bits to take us to the movie" Sweetiebell replied smiling cause she loved going to the movies " I'm sure Twilight and Jackknife are just talking " Applejack said now closing down her cart and hooking it up to her saddle " I'll see at home Applebloom, don't be out to late" Applejack told her daughter before heading home to sweet apple acre. Applebloom said good-bye to her mother then went to the movies with her friends.

After few hours of furies lovemaking Jackknife finally collapsed on top of Twilight " do you think it worked?" The mare asked kissing her boyfriend's cheek " I don't know we're just have to wait and see till then we can keep on trying" Jackknife replied before rolling off of Twilight and on to his back. The two ponies laid in the bed for a while talking about how they would tell their friends and family that they were planning to have a foal together, they then went to take a shower together where they made love one more time just to make sure they got a foal on the second try. After that they went to sleep cause they were very tired and need the energy if they were going to keep trying to have a baby. When Spike got home he notice that the door was still lock, he tried to call Twilight but she didn't answer and it was starting to rain " god damn it Twilight open the fucking door" the dragon yelled in angrier but Twilight still didn't answer so Spike left the library and went to sugar cube corner hoping Pinkie pie would let him sleep over. Spike ran into sugar cube corner soaked to the bone " hey Spike why aren't you home?" Pinkie pie asked as she cleaned up some of the table " Twilight locked me out of the library and she wouldn't let me back in" Spike replied taking a seat at one of the tables" if you want you can sleep on my couch" Pinkie pie said before leading Spike up the stairs to where her apartment was. As Pinkie pie opened the door Spike thank her for letting him stay over " no problem Spike, it's at least I can do for a friend" Pinkie pie told her friend throwing her keys on the counter and showed Spike where he would be sleeping. Pinkie pie took a quick shower then went to cooking dinner for herself and Spike, they ate dinner and talked about going to see their friend Zecora, who lived in the ever green forest and maybe play a few jokes on some ponies in town. Pinkie pie got a blanket and a pillow out of the lenin cupboard and place them on the couch then said good night to Spike before going to her room and going to sleep. Spike was lying on the couch trying to think of reasons why Twilight would keep the door lock so she and Jackknife could be alone, but all the reasons he came up with were stupid or were totally insane. He would just have to ask Twilight tomorrow till then he would needed to get some shut eye.

The next morning Spike woke up near the crack of dawn, he didn't normally get up this early but he needed to get back home to the library or run the risk of Twilight calling the royal guard to come looking for him. He left a note telling Pinkie pie where he went, then went down stairs to sugar cube corner where Mr. & Mrs. Sugar cake were busy baking some donuts for the ponies who were up early " morning Spike what are you doing here so early?" Mr. Sugar cake asked as he put some donuts in to the deep fryer " Pinkie let me stay over cause Twilight locked me out of the library" Spike answered before picking up a flesh donut and ate it " that's affair why in the world would she go and do something like that?" Mrs. Sugar cake said who was busy putting powder on some donuts that just came out of the deep fryer " I don't know her and Jackknife were doing something that they didn't want me to see yesterday" Spike said before telling the married couple about the day before. By the time Spike had finished his story both Mr. & Mrs. Sugar Cake faces were very red cause they had a good idea what Twilight and Jackknife were doing that they didn't want Spike to see " oh my" Mrs. Sugar cake gasped putting her hoof over her mouth so she wouldn't say any more. But Mr. Sugar cake cleared his throat before speaking " well Spike when two ponies love each other very much they share a special hug that can feel very good and show how much they're in love" Spike just looked at the colt he still had no idea what he was talking about, so Mr. Sugar cake had to say it in a different way Spike would under stand " ok Spike Mmmmm when a colt loves a mare they well...go to bed... and make love...in which means...a colt takes his manhood and puts it in...the mares woman hood and they move together and when they're done the colt shoots out his...sperm into the mare to make a foal, do you understand what I'm talking about Spike?" the young dragon's eyes were opened as far as they could go and his mouth was all the way open, he couldn't believe what Mr. Sugar cake had just told him, it was a total shock to his system " dear I don't think it's your place to tell Spike about the birds and the bees, he's a little young to know how babies are made" Mrs. Sugar cake said to her husband who had a crooked smile on his face " well he's about what 13, 14 years old he's going to find out it sooner or later plus it a good way for me to work on how I'm going to tell the kids when they get his age" Mr. Sugar cake replied now rubbing his chin with his hoof. But his wife wasn't thinking the same thing, knew Spike was going to hard a hard time with what he was hearing but before she could say a thing Spike let out a loud roar of angrier " I'm going to fucking ripping off Jackknife's head!" he yelled running out the door and down the street " look what you did" Mrs. Sugar cake yelled at her husband who now was running after the furies dragon.

Twilight and Jackknife were in the dining room eating a light breakfast while at the same time talking about their future together " your so beautiful Twilight" Jackknife said looking loving to his girlfriend who was now blushing but before Twilight could reply they hear a roar just outside the door " what in the hell was that?" Jackknife said looking at the door from the top of the stairs. Just the door was blown apart spending pieces into books and the wall. At the door stood Spike smoke was coming at of his mouth telling Jackknife and Twilight that he was the one who blown up the door " Jackknife where are you, you giant piece of shit!" Spike yelled then sent a fireball at one of the tables " Spike what the hell is the matter with you?" Twilight asked now hiding behind Jackknife " I'm here to kill that piece of shit of Jackknife, he going to pay for what he did you" Spike yelled smoke was coming out of the side of his mouth " what the hell did I do?" Jackknife asked before telling Twilight to hide in the bedroom then turn his full attention to Spike " you fucking raped Twilight, you used the same spell queen chrysalis used on Shining armor so you can get close to the royal family" Spike said shooting a fireball at Jackknife, who dodged it by jumping down the stairs " Spike why in the world would you think I would ever hurt Twilight I love her, it isn't because I want to be close to the royal family it's because you want to hoard Twilight all to yourself and you just want me gone, well guess what little man your not the first dragon I've had to kill" Jackknife told the dragon as he stood his ground. Spike shot three large fireballs at Jackknife who dodged all three easily " Spike you know you can't beat me I'm been in the army and your a baby dragon who's has no idea what he's getting into" Jackknife told the dragon before drowning a few books at him, each one hitting their mark, now Spike was mad, he shot six or seven very large fireball catching lots of books on fire " Spike you need to stop your going to burn the library down!" Twilight yelled at the top of the stairs she was now crying very hard cause she was scared that the two males would kill each other " But I have to kill Jackknife he raped you" Spike said after shooting another fireball " no he didn't we want to have a baby together Spike, I was going to tell you later today" Twilight cried making both the male stop fighting " you want to have a baby together, but if you do that you're want me gone cause I could hurt your foal" Spike said now feeling bad that he had almost killed the father of Twilight's future foal " Spike your a big part of Twilight's life there's no way I would ever want you to leave, now help me put out the fires before it burns the library" Jackknife replied now he was using his magic to put out the fire. Spike went to help Jackknife and Twilight put out the fire, after the fire was out they three went outside where there were several ponies who had come to help " Twilight are you three all ok, me and Soarin saw the smoke from the other side of town" rainbow dash said breathing very heavily cause it was very hard for her to run do to her pregnancy " we're fine one of the candles fell and caught one of the books on fire" Jackknife said not wanting any pony find out that it was Spike who started the fire, this of course caught the dragon off guard cause only a few minutes ago he was trying to burn him a live and now Jackknife was protecting him from the town " where you and Spike stay while the library is being rebuild? " Soarin asked worried that Twilight and Spike won't have a place to stay " they can stay at my place" Jackknife said smiling at his two friends " I don't know if that's a good idea" Pinkie pie said as she pushed to the front of the group " oh and why is that Pinkie?" Twilight asked still a little upset " cause you and Jackknife can do it a lot easier and you don't want to get pregnant do you?" Pinkie pie replied looking like she had just got out of bed " the thing is Pinkie I do, me and Jackknife are planning to have a foal together" Twilight told her friend making every pony gasp at the same time " really Twilight?" Rainbow dash asked shocked that her friend would want to get pregnant " yeah Rainbow dash, we've only been trying a day but I'm hoping to get pregnant really soon " Twilight answered her friend who smiled at her but it soon become a look of pain " oh no Soarin my water just broke!" Rainbow dash told her fiancée now bend over in pain, Soarin helped Rainbow dash to the hospital where a group of doctors that were there helped Rainbow dash have her baby.

After several hours of painful pushing and screaming Rainbow dash gave birth to a little baby mare, who had her father's coat and mane but her mother's light brilliant vermilion. Rainbow dash was very tried after giving birth to her foal but she stayed awake so she could show Soarin their foal " she's so beautiful isn't she Soarin" Rainbow dash cried for joyfully that she was now a mother and her foal was healthy, Soarin was also crying joyfully cause he was looking at his daughter who was sleeping in her mother's arms " she sure is baby, you did great" Soarin told his fiancée kissing her on the forehead the new parents looked at their foal who now awake and looking up at them " what should we name her?" Rainbow dash asked while feeding her foal for the first time " well how about Peppercup" the father said as he watched his foal feed, Rainbow dash looked up to her fiancée from her bed " that sounds like a great name, my little Peppercup" Rainbow dash replied before motioning her lover to come closer and he did she kissed him on the lips with all the love she could give him. Soon Rainbow dash's mother and father came to see their first granddaughter and congrats their daughter and her fiancée on becoming parents " oh Dashie she so cute, hi Peppercup I'm your grandmother" Rainbow dash's mother said in a high pitch and motherly voice " way to go little buddy" thunderclap said patting Soarin on the back " uh she so cute Soarin I can't wait to have one of mine own" Firebolt the only mare on the Wonderbolts cried as she place a brunch of roses on the table next to Rainbow dash's bed. Her teammates couldn't help but laugh a little at how easily Firebolt wanted a foal " why not I can be a good mother, let go Thunderclap you and me are going to have a foal" the now lust filled mare said before grabbing Thunderclap's mane and pulled him out of the room " poor boy, how in the heck did theirs two ever get married?" Rainbow dash's father asked laughing a bit at how his son was being pulled away by Firebolt " your guess is as good as mine" Soarin said as Thunderclap and Firebolt left the room and Twilight, Jackknife and Spike came in with gifts for the baby " Jackknife look at her just think if we keep trying we can have one in a 8 months" Twilight told her boyfriend who just smiled at her but didn't say anything " wow it's so tiny" Spike said looking at Peppercup up close " well she's only an hour old Spike but she's get a lot bigger as she gets older" Rainbow dash said laugh a little the look on Spike's face as he sighted at the baby foal. A few minutes later Rainbow dash's other friends came to see Peppercup with gifts and some other things the new parents would need. Applejack brought Rainbow dash a new baby sling pattern which she made herself, Rarity brought the baby several different kinds of things to wear, Fluttershy and Dark knight got Rainbow dash a flower covered bed for Peppercup and Pinkie pie had tons of toys Peppercup could play with or chew on.

The news of Peppercup's birth spend through out Equestria very quickly making several ponies come to ponyville to see her. Including Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, who couldn't help but baby talk to the tiny mare " she is a very beautiful foal, I'm happy for you Rainbow dash" Luna said as she held Peppercup in her arms " why isn't Twilight here?" Celestia asked now noticing that her student wasn't at Rainbow dash and Soarin's home visiting her best friend and her family. Rainbow dash took Peppercup from Luna then give the tiny foal a bottle of milk " she went with Jackknife, so he could meet her parents to tell them that they're going to have a foal together" Soarin told the princess who was now starring to cry " oh god there's she go's again" Luna said sarcastically grabbing a paper towel from the counter and handed it to her sister " is she ok Luna?" Rainbow dash asked now cleaning some milk that Peppercup had thrown up " she fine, she just emotional, when ever any pony say's Twilight's name she starts crying" Luna said patting her sister on the back trying to make her feel better. The co-ruler of Equestria cleaned the tears from her eyes then she asked Rainbow dash about how the wedding plans were going " there coming along, we decide on a DJ and there's only going to be about 120 to 150 guesses, I don't really want a huge wedding" Rainbow dash told the princess as she tried to get her foal to take a nap " that sounds great, I know your wedding will be wonderful" Celestia said smiling before she was told by one of her guards that she was needed back at Canterlot cause princess Cadance had gone into labor. The two princesses said good-bye to Rainbow dash and Soarin and flew back to Canterlot to help their niece give birth to her foal.


	6. Chapter 6

My little pony: friendship is unbreakable

My little pony: friendship is magic fan-fiction

By Zero2o1o

Chapter six: Just the two of us

Cadance gave birth to a colt who was light blue, with a light purple mane and emblem eyes. Both Twilight, her parents and Jackknife went to see the foal " he's so great and handsome yes you are" Twilight Velvat Twilight's mother told her grandson in a high pitch voice that hurt the older ponies ears " yeah he sure is a cutie" Night Light Twilight's father said told his wife laughing at how high her voice could go " look at him, I can't wait to have mine own" Twilight said making baby faces at her nephew " hold on Twilight we need to have a talk about that later" Night Light told his daughter still unsure if his little girl was ready to be a mother " but daddy me and Jackknife are ready to be parents" Twilight replied getting sick of her dad telling her she couldn't be a mom " Night Light I know you just want what's best for Twilight, but she's not a little girl anymore, she and Jackknife love each other and they'll more then ready to become parents" Twilight Velvet told her husband in a serious voice telling Night light to leave Twilight and Jackknife alone " but she's not ready to be a mother, you know how it is, do you really think she's ready?" Night light started to yell " Night light both me and Twilight can handle anything that comes our way so please let us do this" Jackknife pleased hoping the older colt would listen to him " I have a good question Jackknife? just how much do you love my daughter?" Night light asked his daughter's boyfriend. The young colt was silent for a few a seconds before he answered " I...I love your daughter...that I'm willing to...to give her a child and anything else she wants" Jackknife said a little worried that Twilight's father wouldn't believe him, Night light's face broke into a smile then he started to laugh a little " you know I felt the same way when I first got married to Twilight's mother and we wanted to start a family" Night light joked happy that Jackknife was so willing to have a family with his daughter " I felt the same way when Jackknife told me he wanted to start a family with Twilight, I knew he meant ever word" Shining armor told his father happy that his sister found love in Jackknife. Cadance who had been in her hospital bed listening to the conversation that was taking place in her room looked down at her foal who was sleeping soundly then she looked at the ponies in the room " Night light I know your scared that Twilight might get hurt but she's more then ready to be a mother" Cadance told her father in law, who smiled at her and the tiny foal that was sleeping in her arms " Twilight if you and Jackknife really want to do this then me and your mother will be right behind you 100%, but just make sure your doing this for the right reasons and not just because your friend Rainbow dash and Cadance have foals" Night light told his daughter wanting what was best for her. Just then Twilight Velvat realize that she never asked what Cadance named her grandson " hey Cadance what did you name your foal?" she asked her daughter in law who was kissing her baby's forehead " I haven't really decided on that yet" Cadance replied now looking up at her mother in law " how about Bluesky or Skyfall" Twilight Velvat said thinking up names for her grandson " I love Bluesky" Cadance replied looking back down to her foal who was waking up " Jackknife we should start thinking up names for our foal" Twilight told her boyfriend smiling and leaning her head on his shoulder " uh baby don't we find out that your pregnant before we start thinking up names?" the colt asked but to his horror Twilight's loving smile turned into a evil smile in a matter of seconds " well we better get to work then" Twilight told Jackknife before grabbing him by mane and dragged him out of the " help me" Jackknife pleased as he went out the door. Both Night light and Shining armor's mouth dropped open as they watched Twilight dragged Jackknife out of the room while he was screaming for help, while Twilight Velvat and Cadance were blushing very hard cause they had no idea that Twilight wanted a baby that bad. A few minutes later both Twilight and Jackknife were at her parent's home and in Twilight's room in a matter of seconds, as Jackknife was being pushed into the room he tried to reason with the horny mare " Hold on Twilight let's think about this" Jackknife said as he was being pulled into Twilight's bedroom " we've don't need to talk about it any more Jackknife now get on the bed and fuck a baby into me" Twilight order Jackknife before getting on the bed and got herself ready. Jackknife knew he couldn't fight with Twilight on the subject so he did as he was told and tried to give Twilight a baby.

Elsewhere at Fluttershy's home she was having a lovely dinner with Dark knight, who had been acting stranger then he usually did " I can't believe you cooked all this just for me, I love you Dark knight" Fluttershy said while blushing, but becomes wasn't she was being shy but because she was so happy that Dark knight would do all this just for her " well we've been dating for a good amount of time and I want to do something special, not only that I wanted to ask you something" Dark knight said now getting out of his chair and on to his knees " Fluttershy I know we've only known each other for a short time but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me Fluttershy?" The black coat was now turning red while he waited for Fluttershy's answer, which he got very quickly " yes I will" Fluttershy cried before knocking over Dark knight and kissing him. After they broke their kiss Dark knight pulled out a small box and opened it showing Fluttershy a beautiful ring It's so beautiful oh Dark knight I love it" the once shy mare said holding out her left hoof so Dark knight could place the ring around it. Fluttershy couldn't believe how beautiful the ring was it had two stones it one was blue and the other was red " the blue one is you and the red one is me, this way your always have me near you no matter what" Dark knight said pointing at each of the stones on the ring " your so wonderful Dark knight you know that, but you should know something about me" Fluttershy said now getting off of Dark knight and walked a few feet away from him " listen Fluttershy I" but he was cut off by Fluttershy who was now crying " I'm not a virgin!, I had sex with a another colt two years ago, I'm so sorry Dark knight I had to tell you and now you won't want to marry me" to Fluttershy's horror Dark knight took her left hoof with his right and placed his left hoof on top of the ring, Fluttershy was sure it was over Dark knight was going to dump her and find a new girlfriend, but he just kissed her hoof and looked up at her with a smile on his face " Fluttershy I don't care that your not a virgin, I'm not, all that matters to me is that I'm the last colt you'll sleep with" Dark knight told the crying mare. Fluttershy looked into Dark knight's red eyes, she could tell that he wasn't lying to her that he really meant ever word, her heart was so full of love that she couldn't help but cry " hey there's no reason to be upset" Dark knight said trying his best to cheer up his fiancée " I'm not crying cause I'm sad, it's because I'm so happy" Fluttershy cried before hugging Dark knight as hard as she could. Dark knight could feel Fluttershy's tears hitting his shoulder but he never wanted them to break their hug it made him feel whole, all the horrible things he had done, the things that kept him awake at night just went away " I love you Fluttershy and I promise you I will never hurt you" he said before pulling the mare in for a passionate kiss. When they broke their kiss Dark knight started to sing.

Slow jazz Music started playing in the background.

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful

Stop me and steal my breath.

And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky

Never revealing their depth.

Tell me that we belong together,

Dress it up with the trappings of love.

I'll be captivated,

I'll hang from your lips,

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hangs from above.

Fluttershy loved hearing Dark knight singing voice, it was sweet and filled of love. She known he loved her and he was going to be with her till the very end.

[Chorus:]

I'll be your crying shoulder,

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older,

I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

The colt took Fluttershy's hoof again and looked deep into to her blue eyes, he could look into them forever.

And rain falls angry on the tin roof

As we lie awake in my bed.

You're my survival; you're my living proof.

My love is alive and not dead.

Tell me that we belong together.

Dress it up with the trappings of love.

I'll be captivated,

I'll hang from your lips,

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hangs from above

Fluttershy kissed Dark knight on the cheek then rubbed her head in his mane taking in his smell.

[Chorus]

And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.

I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said

The couple started slow dancing the world just stopped, nothing else mattered to them, they were happy together.

[Chorus:]

I'll be your crying shoulder,

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older,

I'll be the greatest fan of your...

I'll be your crying shoulder,

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older,

I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

The greatest fan of your life.

...greatest fan of your life.

When the song ended the two shared a long and very passionate kiss, Fluttershy could die happy as she kissed the colt she loved, but the moment was ruin by a unwanted guess " I could come back later if you want?" Spike said feeling very embarrass for walking in on Fluttershy and Dark knight's romantic moment but the two ponies didn't sim upset at all " it's ok Spike we're happy you're here we have so wonderful news " Fluttershy said happily rubbing her head against Dark knight's mane again, the small dragon looked at the two ponies unsure what was going on " we're getting married!" the love ponies said together shocking the hell out of the dragon" really holy cow that's great" Spike yelled in total joy while hopping up and down happy to hear that his friend was getting married. Seconds later Pinkie pie came running in to Fluttershy's home " why is Spike yelling? did someone scared him?" the pink mare asked as she looked at Spike then to Fluttershy and Dark knight " no Pinkie pie no one scared Spike, we just told him something" Dark knight told Pinkie pie then he looked at Fluttershy telling her to show Pinkie pie the engagement ring. When she did Pinkie pie let out a girlie yell before running up to Fluttershy and hugging her " wow I can't believe Dark knight asked you to marry him, I can't wait to tell the others about this" Pinkie pie said as she took a better look at the engagement ring that was around Fluttershy's left hoof " girl look at there's stones, this ring must of cost a ton" Pinkie pie continue as she looked at the blue and red stones which were very large " a guy who was in my unit back in the army owns a jewelry store and he cut me a pretty good deal, plus he own me for saving his life" Dark knight told Pinkie pie as he sat in a arm chair in the living room. Fluttershy took a seat on the couch next to the arm chair " Spike could you send a letter to the others telling them to come to my house but don't tell them why I want them to come" Fluttershy asked the dragon who had been eyeing the stones on Fluttershy's ring " sure no problem Fluttershy, I just need a pen and some paper" Spike replied hoping no one notice how he was looking at the engagement ring. Fluttershy told Spike where the pen and paper was and he got to work writing the letters to Twilight, Rainbow dash, Rarity, and Applejack telling them to come to Fluttershy's house in an hour.

Within 20 minutes Rainbow dash who brought Peppercup was at Fluttershy's house, Applejack and Rarity showed up 15 minutes later wanting to know why they were told to come to Fluttershy's. Last was of course was Twilight who's wasn't really happy to be there cause she had been trying to get pregnant " so what's so important that you would call us here Fluttershy?" Twilight bitched wanting to get back to Jackknife as soon as possible " well Dark knight asked me to marry him and I said yes" Fluttershy replied not caring that Twilight was being a bit of a bitch. All her friends gasped at the same time then ran up to Fluttershy to hug her " oh darling that's wonderful" Rarity said hugging Fluttershy's neck in joy " couldn't of happen to a better pony" Applejack said taking off her hat and rubbed her mane " good for you Fluttershy" Rainbow dash said as she tried to get Peppercup to take a nap " hey Twilight where's Jackknife?" Spike asked just noticing that his master's boyfriend wasn't with her " oh he's still in Canterlot sleeping in my bedroom" Twilight replied before laughing remembering how tried Jackknife was after they had sex. All of Twilight's friends were just looking at her shocked that she would push Jackknife so far just to get a foal " you don't want to push him to far cause that could drive him away" Rarity said having done by making the colts she dated buy her tons of cloths for her Boutique " maybe your right Rarity I have been pushing Jackknife really hard just so I could get pregnant" Twilight replied thinking how much she had running Jackknife rugged " I should give him a few days off so he can recharge" she continue knowing giving her colt a few days off from having sex with her would be a good idea " hey when will you know when your pregnant?" Spike asked have no idea how long till a mare knew she was pregnant " well I didn't know I was pregnant with Peppercup till I was two months pregnant, that's when I notice that I was throwing up in the morning" Rainbow dash said as she rocked her baby " same here I had no idea I was pregnant with Applebloom till my second month of pregnancy" Applejack told Twilight remembering how scared she was when she first found out she was pregnant, she then told her first about when she found out she was pregnant.

(Flash back)

Ponyville seven or eight years ago

It was early in green apple acre the birds were just waking up and taking off to get food for their young chicks. Inside the Apple family house Applejack woke with a start she got out of her bed and ran to the bathroom then opened the toilets seat and started throwing her dinner from the night before. It wasn't the first time she had thrown up, she had been doing the same thing for the last week " what the hell is wrong with me?" Applejack asked herself as she flushed the toilet. Just then she heard Granny smith apple " Applejack are you ok?" the old mare asked her granddaughter " yeah granny, I just haven't been feeling very well lately" Applejack replied as she opened the bathroom door. Granny smith could tell that there was something wrong with Applejack, but she wasn't sure what at least not yet " what's wrong?" she asked wanting to know what exactly was wrong with her granddaughter " well ever morning I've been throwing up, I have cramps, and I can't stop eating!" Applejack told her grandmother who was now looking at her in shock " Applejack did you have sex with anyone over the last couple of months?" Granny smith apple asked in a very serious tone of voice, the young mares face turned very red and tears started to fill the corners of her eyes. Right a way Granny smith apple knew the answer " Applejack what have you done, I can't believe you got yourself pregnant!" her grandmother yelled angry " oh no what should I do?" Applejack asked crying very unsure what she should do about the foal that was in her womb. Granny smith looked around for a few seconds trying to think of a plan but she knew there was only one answer " your going to have to have that foal, I don't how we're going to hide this from the ponies in town but we don't really have a choice" Granny told Applejack while still making a plan to somehow go to the doctor so her granddaughter could get check ups on her pregnancy.

(Flack back end)

" well some how I was able to hide my pregnancy from the town and I had Applebloom at my house" Applejack finish her story a little shock that no found out " I just through you just got really fat" Rainbow dash said in a friendly voice hoping she didn't hurt Applejack's feelings " that's what I was hoping, it was better if ever pony thought I had a weight problem then finding out I was going to have a foal" Applejack replied as she took Peppercup from her mother and started playing with her. Both Dark knight and Spike really didn't care to hear about Applejack's pregnancy or how she was able to hide it from the town " that's great but I wanted tell Fluttershy that I'm taking her to see a funny singer name Lynch tomorrow night, he's super funny and I think you're love him" dark knight told his so to be wife who hugged him " that's sounds like so much fun thank you Dark knight" Fluttershy replied before kissing her fiancée on the lips " you're so great " Fluttershy told her fiancée after they broke their kiss " well baby I want to do anything that well make you happy" Dark knight replied smiling cause he was so happy nothing could ruin this moment. The friends talked for a while about Rainbow's dash's wedding and how she wanted all her friend to be her bridesmaids at her wedding, which they were more then happy to do. Then Pinkie pie remembered that she had promised Mr. & Mrs. Sugar cake to baby sit their foals while they went on a date so she left, leaving her friend to talk about Rainbow dash wedding " I'm hoping we can wait till Peppercup can at least walk so she can be the ring bearer" Rainbow dash said to her friends as she watched Applejack play with for tiny daughter " that sounds like a great idea, you're look so cute walking down to your mommy and daddy in a pretty dress" Applejack said to the foal who just laughed as the adult mare who made funny faces " I should get back jackknife cause he'll started worrying about me" Twilight said before a bright light started to glow from her horn and teleported back to her lover.

Jackknife was sitting at the kitchen table eating some chips and thinking about Twilight, who was gone when he woke up " where could that girl of run off too?" the colt asked himself as he picked up a chip and ate it, soon a single thought came to his mind " no she wouldn't of just left me for no reason, unless she found out about my past" Jackknife said aloud the thought sent a shiver down his spine. As he put the bag of chips back where he got them he started to think about all the ponies and other creatures that he had killed over the years and how Twilight would be angry with him " there's no way Twilight could forgive me " he told himself worried that his girlfriend would leave him, he then heard a snap behind him and turn to see who it was " hey Jackknife sorry I wasn't here when you got up but Fluttershy sent me a letter telling me to come to her house" Twilight said before telling him about that Dark knight had asked Fluttershy to marry her, this of course was a huge shock to Jackknife who would of never of guess that his best friend would asked a mare to marry him " I can't believe Dark knight would ask Fluttershy to marry him, he must really love her to jump to that. He looked at Twilight sad that he had to hide his past " Twilight I don't think it's a good idea for you to hang around me, I've done some really bad things and I don't want you to get hurt" Jackknife said feeling horrible that he would have to end their relationship " what are you saying? you want to break up? But I don't care about what you've done in the army, all I care about is that you love me and that you want to have a foal with me" Twilight said trying her best not to cry in front of Jackknife " but I've done so many bad things over years, how can you act like you don't care?" Jackknife said little shocked that Twilight won't care that he was a killer and there was no hiding what he had done " Jackknife look at me" Twilight order making the colt look at her ashamed of what he had done in the past " Jackknife I know you've done some bad things in the past but it's the past and right now you should be thinking about the future you have with me" Twilight said sweetly wanting nothing more then to cheer up her boyfriend. The colt smiled then he kissed his girlfriend on the lips telling her that she was right, when he ended his kiss he looked deep into Twilight's eye taking in her beautifully " all I care about is the two of us and I promise I will do anything to make you happy Twilight" Jackknife told the mare who was now crying for joy " don't you mean the three of us?" Twilight asked giggling a little at look of shock on her boyfriend's face " well we have to get you pregnant first" the colt said in a cocky and sly way making the mare giggle even harder. Then out of no way Jackknife used his magic to pick Twilight up and drop her on his strong back and carried her up to the stairs to her room where he made very furies love to Twilight.

Unknown to the two love ponies Twilight's mother and father came home from the hospital to check on their daughter " you think Twilight is ok Night light?" Twilight Velvat asked her husband who was taking a seat in his arm chair " she's could be in her room sleeping, I'll go check on her" Night light replied as he got out of his chair and went up stairs to his daughter's room. As he got close to Twilight's bedroom he started hearing a strange noise coming from the room. Without thinking he opened the door and saw something that made him yell in shock " WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE" Night light yelled at he looked at Jackknife humping his little girl, the second Twilight saw her father standing at her door she turned red and yelled for Night light to get out " DAD WE'RE HAVING SEX GET THE FUCK OUT" Twilight yelled to her father who quickly closed the door. When Night light had closed the door he couldn't believe what he had just saw " honey are you ok" Twilight Velvat asked her husband who's face was very red " I..I don't kn..ow I .. just don't know" the colt said as he tried to get over what he had just seen, Twilight Velvat tried to open the door she was stopped by her husband who told her not to open the door cause she would be sorry if she did. An hour later in the bedroom Twilight and Jackknife were resting after they had finished making love and feeling very embarrass about Night light walking in on them with they were having sex " you think your dad is ok? he looked a bit angry when he saw us together" Jackknife said as he sighted at the roof of the room " I sure go talk to him" he continue as he got out of the bed then headed for the door " Jackknife I'm sure my dad is fine, he just needs time to get used to the fact that I'm growing up" Twilight told her boyfriend before he opened the door and left the room. Jackknife found Night light sitting in his armchair just looking at the wall " sir?" Jackknife said trying to get Night light's attention which he did " oh uh Jackknife I didn't hear you come in" night light said trying his best not to lose his temper cause what he had seen the colt that standing in front of him did to his daughter " well sir I wanted to see if you were ok, you looked a bit angry when you saw me having well...sex with Twilight" Jackknife replied as he took a seat on the couch across from Night light " Jackknife you have to under stand something I love my daughter and when I saw you humping her like that I had to come to grip with the fact that Twilight is a adult now and she's going to have a family with you, it's not a easy thing for a father to take in" Night light told Jackknife in a normal tone of voice telling Jackknife he was on thin ice with the older colt " I know I said I was fine with you two having a foal together but I'm telling you this now Jackknife if you hurt my little girl I'll make sure the rest of your life will be a living hell" Night light continue now sounding less friendly. Jackknife knew Night light meant ever word and really would ruin his life if he ever hurt Twilight. But Jackknife wasn't scare he had faced worse then Night light and had won in the end " I won't ever hurt Twilight and your little I'll ruin you life doesn't scare me, I love your daughter and no pony and nothing will stop me from living happily with Twilight and having a family with her" Jackknife replied not a trace of fear was in his voice, the two colts just looked at each other for a minute till Night light broke out laughing " wow my daughter sure knows how to pick them, Jackknife you have my blessing if you ever want to ask Twilight to marry you, you go right ahead cause I know you're be a fine husband for my little girl!" Night light laughed as Jackknife started to look a bit lost " wait you were just testing me?" Jackknife asked once he remembered that he could talk " of course I had to see if you would stand up to me when I confronted you about dating my daughter" the still laughing colt said as he removed the tears from the corner of his eyes. Jackknife wasn't really sure if Night light was lying or not so he had to make sure it was ok for him to marry Twilight " so your saying I can ask Twilight to marry me anytime I want? and your ok with it?" Jackknife asked making sure he got it right, Night light just nodded his head telling Jackknife he could ask Twilight to marry him. The young colt couldn't help but yell joyfully and jump out off the couch a few inches " thank you Night light your not going to regret this" Jackknife said in total joy, but stopped few a second " how will I asked her?" he asked himself aloud now looking at Night light for help " well you could take her on a super romance date and ask her in the restaurant, that's what I did when I asked Twilight Velvat to marry me" Night light told Jackknife who was listening to his every word " and make sure you have a back up plan cause you nev..." but he stopped speaking cause he heard someone coming from up Twilight Velvat and Twilight Sparkle walked into the living room both their faces were very red " what's wrong with you two?" Night light asked curious to know why both the mares we're blushing " well Twilight just told me why you didn't want me to go in to her room an hour ago" Twilight Velvat told her husband in all most a whisper " oooooh" bot colts said at the same time looking at the mares then to each other before laughing very hard " what's so funny Jackknife?" Twilight asked angry that her boyfriend was laughing at her " it's just the look on your face is priceless!" Jackknife laughed as he fell over on the couch from his laughing, then out of no where a pillow hit the colt in the face pretty hard " what the heck!" he asked as he moved the pillow from his face and saw that Twilight was crying " your an asshole you know that!" the mare yelled before running up the stairs and to her room. Jackknife was lost for words he had no idea why Twilight was so up set about one little joke " your in the dog house now, if you're going to apologize to her you better get her a gift cause just saying your sorry won't work" Night light told Jackknife before picking up a news paper and started to read it.

Jackknife left the house to go find a good gift that would make Twilight forgive him. He didn't really know the town so he just walked around looking at different shops and stands, just then he saw a flower cart so the decide to get Twilight some roses as a part of his gift " hi I need some roses for my girlfriend, she kind of mad at me" Jackknife said to the owner of the cart " no problem I get that a lot" the owner replied as she grabbed a brunch of roses and started to wrap them " so what did you do to get her so angry?" the owner asked trying to be friendly " I made fun of her by accident" Jackknife told the flower pony without telling her to much " that's not good you better get her something to go with there's roses" The mare said now done with her work " how much do I owe you?" the colt asked as he got ready to pull out his wallet " it will be 15 bits" flower pony told Jackknife who payed and said thanks before going to look for a gift for Twilight. As Jackknife walked down a street he heard some pony calling his name " hey Jackknife you son of a bitch how have you been?" the colt said as he walked up to Jackknife " holy shit Green peace I've haven't seen you in years how in the hell are you!" Jackknife asked before giving Green peace a hoof bump. Green Peace was a dark brown colt with light brown eyes and med sign as his cutie mark, Jackknife old friend had been in the same unit as he was back when he was in the army and was the unit's medic " I've been great I just had my second foal, how about you, you got any foals?" Green peace asked now pointing to a group of ponies who were ten feet away " no me and my girlfriend are trying but I'm can of in trouble with her right now" Jackknife replied before telling him about how he had accidentally made fun of Twilight " you've never change you're still horrible with mares and what about your buddy Dark knight what's the idiot up to?" Green peace asked wanting to know what Dark knight was up to " he just got engage to one of my girlfriend's friends" Jackknife said still a little shock to hear it himself " wow that's great I hope get invite to the wedding" Green peace replied as he and Jackknife walked over to Green peace's family " honey this is my old friend Sgt. Jackknife, Jackknife this is my wife Winder" Green peace said before Jackknife took Winder's hoof and kissed it " hi Winder it's nice to meet you" Jackknife greeted being as charming as possible " it's nice to meet you Sgt." Winder said blushing a little " well I'm not a Sgt. anymore I left the army a couple years ago and I now own a restaurant in ponyville, you should come by sometime" Jackknife told his friends while he was looking at some engagement rings though a window " thinking of popping the big question uh Sgt.?" Green peace now eyeing the rings Jackknife was looking at " yeah but I'm not sure how I'm going to ask her corple" Jackknife replied now looking at a row of rings " sir can I say something?" Green peace asked forgetting the he was no longer in the army " sure" Jackknife answered wanting to know what his friend had to say " stop pussy footing around the subject and just ask her to marry you, you love each other right? so just go up to her and say will you marry me?" Green peace told his former commanding officer in a hard and commanding voice. Jackknife had never heard Green peace talk to him like that but he was right Jackknife needed to just ask Twilight to marry him. He smiled at Green peace telling that him that he was right and Jackknife should ask Twilight to marry him " hey Green peace I'll talk to you later I need to go buy an engagement ring" Jackknife said before going into the ring store.

On the way back to Twilight's house Jackknife was trying to come up way a great to ask Twilight to marry him " uh Twilight will you, no that no right" he then pulled out a box and opened it showing off a gold ring that had a huge sky blue ruby on it " ok Twilight I love you and you're the greatest thing to ever come into my life and I wanted to know if your marry me?" the colt said this time in a firm and manly tone " yeah that's prefect" Jackknife yelled closing the box with a loud click. When Jackknife got back to the house he was about to open the door but it flew open nearly smacking the colt in the head. From inside the house Twilight came out tears were running down her face" oh Jackknife your never believe it I'm pregnant!" the mare cheerful yelled before knocking Jackknife over and kissed him " what really are you sure?" was the first thing Jackknife said as they broke their kiss " yes I took a pregnancy test and it said I was pregnant, oh Jackknife isn't this wonderful we're going to be parents" Twilight said in between the kisses she was placing on Jackknife's face " do your parents know about..." but he was cut off by Twilight Velvat who was yelling in joy " oh Jackknife did you hear Twilight's pregnant, you're going to be a father" Twilight Velvat said as she hugged Jackknife around the neck " yeah...Twilight...just told me,...uh Mrs. Velvat...I...can't...breath" the poor colt gasp as he tried to gasp for air. Twilight Velvat let go of Jackknife who say thanks as he rubbed his sore neck " here Twilight I got you this roses to say sorry for earlier" Jackknife said now holding up the roses had been knocked to the ground " thank you Jackknife but what's that box?" Twilight asked now eyeing the small box Jackknife was trying to hide " oh it's uh it's nothing really, I was going ask you this later but Twilight I love you and I think your the smartest, most beautiful mare in Equestria and I was wanting to know if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Jackknife said before opening the box showing Twilight the engagement he had just brought " I will Jackknife" Twilight answered quickly holding out her left hoof so Jackknife could put the engagement ring on it. Twilight brought the ring closer to her face so she could get a better look at it, the ruby was amazing, it had been cut perfectly " Jackknife I..." but Twilight was to stunned by how prefect the stone was to say anything else. Later that night Twilight's family threw a huge party for Twilight and Jackknife inviting all their friends. Next morning both Twilight and Jackknife said good-bye Twilight's parents before getting on a train heading back to Ponyville.

Jackknife and Twilight get home the next day and quickly tell their friends of their engagement and Twilight pregnancy which got then several hugs and congrats. After that the two love ponies went back to Jackknife's place to tell Spike the news, when they told the dragon he pasted out from shock" you know what Jackknife we need to buy a bigger places now that we have a foal on the way" twilight told her lover who agreed that she was right about that, so they went house hunting. Later that night at Fluttershy's place Dark knight showed up to take her to the show. It didn't that them long to get to the show, they took they're seats and waited for the show to start. When the show started a gray colt with a brown mane come out on to the stage, Fluttershy guess that this colt could be Lynch " good evening every pony I'm Lynch and I'm here to sing you a few songs and make you laugh so let begin with a song I made for my kid" the gray pony said now pulling out his guitar and started playing it.

This is for my little girl

My lady gives birth today

I run to her room right away

She smiles with glee, and hands her to me

I look at my newborn and say

Fluttershy couldn't help but smile at the fist few lines of this strange colt's song.

Damn that's an ugly baby

Damn that's an ugly ass baby

I'm feeling quite concerned

My semen must have turned

'Cause damn that's an ugly baby

Every pony in the club broke out laughing.

I can't believe this came from me

I think her mom did too much LSD

She's skinny like a twig

at least her nuts are big

but the placenta is cuter than she

dark knight almost chocked on his drink cause he was laughing.

Damn that's an ugly baby

Goddamn that's an ugly ass baby

I can't take her home today

She'll scare the dog away

'cause damn that's an ugly baby

Lynch was playing the guitar very well. All the while making funny faces as he sang his song.

And when she smiles I find

Shane MacGowan comes to mind

It makes me want to cry

When I look into her good eye

I always wanted kids

Is it wrong to hope for SIDS?

Then the doctor calls me in

Mr. Lynch she has a twin

The crowd booed but Lynch told the to shut up, then he acted like he like he was looking at another baby, and then he smiled for a few second before he started singing again.

Damn that's a good-lookin' baby

One for two on the good lookin' babies

I almost start to weep

Now this one we can keep

cause that was an ugly ass...

This was one of the funniest nights of Fluttershy's life.

Damn that's an ugly baby (x4)

She's got one good tooth and one ear and one eye

And thank god just one nose, but it's on her left thigh

Now doctor I am asking you guy to guy

Would a really really really late term abortion still fly?

Oh no, not me!

I don't want no ugly baby!

I said damn that's an ugly ass baby

Damn that's an ugly ass baby...

Once Lynch had finish his song he started to talk to the crowd " I like to talk to the crowd for a while so I can get to know the people I'm playing for" Lynch said as he looked over the crowd then saw Fluttershy " oh wow look at this pretty little thing , what's your name?" he asked the mare who was blushing " Fluttershy" she answered smiling cause this was kind of fun " and who's this colt with you?" Lynch asked now looking at Dark knight " he's my fiancée" Fluttershy said looking into her lover's eyes " I got the prefect song for you two" Lynch replied now playing his guitar slowly.

hush little girl

sweet baby don't cry, tonight

daddy is here and he'll sing you a soft lullaby, tonight

why cant it all be like it was before

how can i explain why mommy's not here anymore

Fluttershy and Dark knight looked at each other unsure what was going to happen.

cause daddy likes porno and $10 whores

daddy gets wasted and robs liquor stores

daddy likes rubbing against little boys on the bus

I think thats why mommy left us, mommy left us

Dark knight laughed really hard slap the table with his hoof.

hush little girl

sweet baby don't cry, tonight

daddy is here and he'll sing you a soft lullaby, tonight

why cant it all be like it was before

how can I explain why mommy's not here anymore?

The couple laughed very hard cause this was very funny song.

cause daddy likes porno and $10 whores

daddy gets wasted and robs liquor stores

daddy likes rubbing against little boys on the bus

I think that's why mommy left us, mommy left us

This song was one of the funniest songs Fluttershy had ever heard, she was so happy Dark knight had brought her to the show.

hush little girl

there is no reason to fret, tonight

don't mind the smoke, daddy just wants to forget, tonight

soon it will all be like it was before

any minute, she will walk through that front door

Lynch played his guitar very well as he let out a fake cough and he was looking right at Fluttershy as he was singing.

but daddy plays poker and drinks lots of beer

then he wants sex that involves mommy's rear

daddy has sores on his naughty parts oozing with pus

I think that's why mommy left us

Fluttershy couldn't help but blush at the rear comment and was kind of disgust at the naughty parts oozing with pus part. Dark knight on the other hand was laughing his head off cause Lynch was so funny.

please don't cry

I swear I'll try

to be here by your side

Lynch gives Fluttershy a charming smile while still playing his guitar.

right after daddy gets home from the bar

visits his bookee

and steals a new car

he'll drive to the strip club

and if daddy plays his cards right

he'll bring home your new mommy tonight

The gray colt played a short solo for a few seconds then stopped telling every pony in the club he was done. The crowd cheered and clapped as

Lynch waved " you two have any plans to have some foals?" Lynch asked Fluttershy making her look at her fiancée unsure how to answer " we're going to wait for a little while" Dark knight replied his face was now red " good idea " Lynch joked then he started to play his guitar. After the show Dark knight and Fluttershy went to dinner then Dark knight took Fluttershy home and said good night to his loving fiancée.

All the songs I used belong to their owners, I was just using them for my fan fiction and I don't own them in anyway. So please buy the songs on iTunes and don't steal the songs cause that's just wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

My little pony: friendship is unbreakable

My little pony: friendship is magic fan-fiction

By Zero2o1o

I just want to say sorry about the grammar mistakes in the last chapter, I missed them when I was doing my final check. Besides that I think the last chapter went pretty damn well. I was planning to have Jackknife just buy Twilight a ring and she thinks it's a engagement ring, so he just go's with it, by the time I remembered about it, it was way to late to change it.

Chapter seven: love is unbreakable

Twilight knew she would have morning sickness but she had no idea it would be so bad. Jackknife who was happy that Twilight was pregnant but wanted to know how it could of happen so fast. one night Jackknife and Twilight were unpacking some books from the library to their newly brought home " hey Twi I can't help but think about how you got pregnant so fast" Jackknife said as he pulled out some books and place them on the shelf " what does it matter now, I'm pregnant end of story" Twilight replied while she was putting her maps on the walls " but Twilight there's no way you could get pregnant in four days unless you used magic to speed it up" Jackknife said hoping Twilight didn't use magic to speed up his sperm, cause it was super dangers " I would never do something so reckless, oh my sweet Celestia I think I know how I got pregnant!" Twilight said her face was now going red " when we first had sex you didn't use a condom and I forgot to tell you to use it cause I was horny and I was loss in the moment" she continue now crying a little " oh man Twilight you're right I was so happy that I could share my love with you that I totally forgot to use one" Jackknife replied realizing that she was right. The two ponies shared a embarrassing smile then went back to unpacking their things after they had finish they started to make dinner and talk about what they needed to get ready for their foal " I signed us up for foal caring classes at the town center and you won't be able to talk your way out of it like you did Rainbow dash's baby shower" Twilight told Jackknife who was busy with cooking some hay patties " I was really busy, plus I would of been the only guy there" Jackknife replied as he turned the patties over " that's not true Soarin and Spike were there, you could of hanged out with them" Twilight said while she set the table " I don't think Spike really likes me and I don't know Soarin very well" Jackknife said now taking the hay patties out of the oven top and onto a plate. Twilight had notice that Spike was a little rude and unfriendly to Jackknife since he nearly burned down the library, but she couldn't just tell Spike to leave, he had been her friend since she was six years old and she loved Spike like a brother " Spike's just not use to me having a colt in my life but he'll get use to you in time" Twilight replied before she called the dragon so he could have dinner with her and Jackknife. 20 minutes later Twilight, Jackknife and Spike were eating dinner when there was a knock at the door " that must be my older brother Blackjack, I told him we're getting married and he so happen to be in the area" Jackknife said while getting up from the table " wait did you say Blackjack, as in the world famous country singer " Spike asked his eyes were about to jump out of his head, Jackknife smiled then left to answer the door. As Jackknife opened the door he saw a peach pony with a black mane, blue eyes and was wearing a cowboy hat " hey Blackjack, I'm happy you could take sometime out of your tour to come see your little brother" Jackknife greeted his big brother who had a huge smile " are you kidding me Jackknife, when you sent me a letter telling me you got engage I had to come meet my future sister in law" Blackjack replied as he hugged his little brother then came inside Jackknife's home then went to the dining room to meet Twilight and Spike. As the two brothers walked into the dining room both Twilight and Spike were speechless " you must be Twilight Sparkle, I'm Blackjack it's nice to finally meet you" Blackjack greeted before taking Twilight's hoof and kissing it " oh uh yeah it's very nice to meet you Blackjack, I didn't know my fiancee had a famous brother" Twilight said while smiling at Blackjack " yeah well Jackie always worried that I would steal his girlfriend's from him cause it happened one time, I felt really bad about it too I mean she dated my baby brother just so she could get close to me" Blackjack said as he took a seat at the dining table next to Spike who was just sitting there with his mouth open and he wasn't taking his eyes off Blackjack " Blackjack don't call me Jackie, you know only mom could call me that" Jackknife told his older brother who just started laughing but stopped soon after so he could talk to Twilight " you may not know this Twilight but Jackknife is the youngest in our family and when we were foals our mom would always call him Jackie, but if any other pony called him that he would get angry, it was pretty funny till the day our mom died then no would even say that name cause it remind us of her" Blackjack said now a little sad as he remember his mother " you're really related to a famous country singer Jackknife that's so cool" Spike finally said after a few minutes of being stunned that a famous colt was in the same room as him " I guess it's cool, I always thought of Blackjack as my big brother never a country music star" Jackknife replied as he sat next to his fiancee who kissed him on the cheek " Jackknife you mind if I use your nickname?, cause I think it's cute" Twilight told Jackknife lying her head on his shoulder. Jackknife looked down at Twilight trying to come up with an answer " you really think my nickname is cute?" Jackknife asked his face was going red making Blackjack laugh " yeah Jackie and you know what I would love for you to make a nickname for me " Twilight said in a very sexy voice while rubbing her hoof on Jackknife's chest. The colt was unsure what to say he had never given any of his past girlfriends nicknames, well nicknames that won't very nice anyway, but Twilight was different she was the love of his life and his future wife so giving her a nickname would be a good idea " but isn't Twi a nickname?" he asked stupidly looking down at his fiancee who was still rubbing his chest with her hoof " yeah but if you make one for me it would be romantic" Twilight said in a sweet and loving voice now looking up at him with her dark purple eyes, Jackknife looked to Blackjack who just looked just as lost as he was " how about I call you honey bunny" Jackknife said his face turning red and at the same time Twilight had a smile on her face cause she was so happy " that is the sweetest thing I've ever heard" Twilight replied before knocking Jackknife off his chair and kissed him with as much passion as she could. Both Spike and Blackjack mouths dropped open as they watch the two love ponies make out on the floor not sure if they should leave the room so Twilight and Jackknife could have some alone time, as they started to get out of their chairs Twilight broke her kiss and looked up at them, her face was now as red as it could go " I..I don't know what came over me it much be my hormones acting up, i'm sorry Jackknife I didn't mean to kiss you like that" Twilight told her fiancee now getting off of him and looking away from him " Twilight you can kiss me anytime, anyplace it doesn't matter to me I love you and I'm going to love you till the day I died, beside you're actually a really good kisser" Jackknife joked now getting off the floor and back into his chair. Tears formed in the corner of Twilight's eyes, she had never felt so loved and wanted by any other pony then her family, but here was a colt who loved her and was going to protect her from the hardships of life and be there for her when she needed him the most, not only that she was carrying his foal in her womb and she wanted nothing more then to have a family with Jackknife,this could easily be the happiness moment in Twilight's young life and she knew it was only going to get better. Blackjack sat back in his chair while watching the two lovers were looking deep into each others eyes " man I wish I could find a girl like that, I met a pink mare a long time ago but I never got her name or where she lived" he said now thinking about the mare he lost " wait did you say a pink mare, did she have a puffy dark pink mane and blue eyes?" Twilight asked amazed Blackjack could be talking about her best friend " yeah why?, you know her?" Blackjack asked his eyes were now full of hope " yes her name is Pinkie pie, she's my friend, if you want I could have Spike send her a letter to come over" Twilight commented but she already knew the answer, she turn to Spike who was already pulling out a piece of paper and a pen to write the letter to Pinkie pie then sent it.

Pinkie pie was putting some frosting on a cake when a letter pop out of thin air and landed on the counter top next to her " oh a letter from Twilight, she must want to asked me to be one of her bridesmaids" Pinkie pie said now picking up the letter and started to read it.

Dear Pinkie pie

I want you to come over and meet Jackknife's older brother, he says he met you a long time ago and he really wants to see you again so come see him as soon as you can.

Your friend

Twilight

The pink mare thought about who Twilight was talking about for a minute trying to remember the colt, then it all came back to her. She remembered the peach colt she had a very short relationship with when she was about 17 years old, but that was nearly 5 years ago and Pinkie pie had forgot all about him " hey cake I just got a letter from Twilight and she told me my old boyfriend is back in town, well he wasn't really my boyfriend, i just went out with him once but we had so much fun together, so can I go see him, I'll be back as soon as I can" Pinkie pie said hoping her boss would say yes " are you done with the cake for Mrs. Jetstream, cause if you are go right ahead and take your time you only meet some pony that makes you happy once" Mr. Sugar cake replied giving Pinkie pie a wink and motion his head toward the door. Pinkie pie's face brighten up with joy as she tossed the icing on the table and ran out the door. Soon Mrs. Sugar cake came from the back room and quickly noticed that Pinkie pie was gone " honey where did Pinkie pie go?" she asked her husband who was still watching the door " she went to see an old friend who just came into town, don't look at me like that, she's young and she needs to have a little fun ever once in a while" Mr. Sugar cake told his wife who was looking at him angrily but that quickly change to a look of under standing " I guess your right dear, your only young once" Mrs. Sugar cake said to her husband while walking over to him and lying her head on his shoulder and watch the door with him.

Pinkie pie got to Twilight's new home very quickly cause she really wanted to meet the colt she had met all theres years she got to the door she knocked on the door and waited. Once the door opened Pinkie pie saw him, the peach colt she had Fallen for " it's you, i've been looking for you in every town and city I went to but I never found you, but here you are, my name is Blackjack and you must be Pinkie pie, Twilight has told me so much about you" Blackjack said happily but before he could say anything else Pinkie pie locked her lips with his. This came as a huge shock to Twilight, Jackknife, and Spike they had never knew Pinkie pie to ever do something like this. When Pinkie pie broke the kiss Blackjack saw that she had tears of joy running down her face " Pinkie pie I know we've only gone on one date but I can't stop thinking about you, what I'm trying to say is lets get married right now, I know it's crazy, but I love you Pinkie pie and I'm willing to give up on the country music business just for you, nothing else matters to me but you, so please Pinkie pie will you marry me?" Blackjack said he meant every word, he really would quit the country music business just for Pinkie pie, the mare was shocked she wasn't sure what to say, but she felt the same way as Blackjack did " ok Blackjack let's go get married, but you don't have to quit just for me I'll come with you and we can sing together as husband and wife" Pinkie pie told Blackjack placing her hoof on his face and gave him a warm loving smile. The two ponies left Twilight and Jackknife's house with their friends close behind them and headed for city hall to get married. At City hall the group went to the mayor's office and knocked on her door " yes" the mayor answered telling the group they could come in " hi mayor I was wondering if you could marry me and Blackjack?" Pinkie pie asked as she walked into the office, the mayor looked up at her from her desk unsure if Pinkie pie was kidding or not " you want me to marry you and wait did you say Blackjack as in the country star?" the mayor asked her own question then saw that it really was Blackjack standing in her office " please can you marry us, it would mean the world to me" Blackjack said to the mayor wanting nothing more then to marry Pinkie pie " ok let's get started, Mr. Blackjack do you have a ring?" The mayor said making Blackjack slap himself in the forehead " oh shit I totally forgot to go buy one, if you just give me a few minutes I can go buy a ring Pinkie pie and we can be together for ever" Blackjack told the pink mare standing next to him, but before he could go he was stopped " I don't need a ring Blackjack, all I need is you that's all" Pinkie pie said to her lover who smiled at her in agreement " do you BlackJack take Pinkie pie to be your wife in sickness or health, for richer or poor as long as you both shall live?" the mayor asked Blackjack who was looking into Pinkie pie's blue eyes " I do" he answered not taking his eyes off Pinkie pie " and do you Pinkie pie take Blackjack to be your husband in sickness or health, for richer or poor as long as you both shall live?" the mayor this time asked Pinkie pie who was also looking into Blackjack's eyes " I do" Pinkie pie answered she was so happy she could now spend the rest of her life with Blackjack " then by the power invested in me as mayor of Ponyville I pronouns you colt and wife, you may kiss the bride" the mayor said now watching the newly weds seal their love " way to go you two I can't wait to tell dad you guys got married" Jackknife said to the happy couple before patting Blackjack on the back " yeah the whole family will be very shocked to hear the news " Blackjack replied standing close to his new wife as they thank the mayor and headed outside where they were met by a huge crowd all with gifts and Congratulations for them on becoming husband and wife " how did you all hear about this so fast?" Pinkie pie asked the group of ponies standing outside city hall " are you kidding sugar cube about fifty ponies saw you five walking into city hall and it wasn't really hard to find out why you were there" Applejack told her friends as she fought to get to the front of the group " oh darling I'm so happy for you, I wish I knew before hand I could of made a wedding dress" Rarity commented a few feet away from Applejack " it's ok Rarity us getting married was a last minute thing, so there's no way you could of made a dress in time" Pinkie pie said to Rarity before kissing Blackjack on the lips making ever pony in the crowd cheer as they watch the newly weds share a loving kiss. After the newly weds broke their kiss Blackjack turned to the crowd " if you all don't mind me and my wife are going to go on our honeymoon" Blackjack told the crowd before hailing a cab, which came very quickly and took the married couple away. After the cab was gone Twilight turned to Jackknife who was still watching the road where the cab had drove off on " I can't believe your brother and Pinkie pie just got married, makes you want to get married right away uh Jackknife?" Twilight said to her fiancee making him shake his head and looked over to her " you want to get married right now?, if so we can go back to the mayor and she can marry us" Jackknife commented before turning back to city hall but was stopped by Twilight " I want to have a wedding Jackknife with all our families and friends there" Twilight said in a sweet voice making Jackknife's heart melt " my father already has everything ready, we just need the wedding rings and a date" she continue running her hoof under her fiancee's chin making his knees weak " that's good to hear " Jackknife said in a high pitch voice as he watch Twilight walked pass him and headed back home with Spike and himself right behind her.

Over the next three months the news of Blackjack and Pinkie pie getting married was all over the papers, which didn't really bug the couple except when one of the paper said mean things about Pinkie pie which only happen once cause soon after Blackjack went down to their office and told them if they ever said anything bad about Pinkie pie again he would sue the owner and make him close the paper down. This got Blackjack some wonderful thank you sex from his wife which the colt enjoyed very much, but he and his wife were sure to use protection cause they didn't want to have a foal cause they wanted to spend as much time as possible together before they started a family. Blackjack and Pinkie pie were had their way back to Ponyville cause they had decided to do a show for all of Pinkie pie's friends " I can't wait to go home and see my friends, plus I kind of forgot to give my two weeks at sugar cube corner" Pinkie pie laughed as she was picking out a dress for the show " I'm pretty sure Mr. & Mrs. Sugar cake will under stand and it was my fault anyways so I'll take the blame" Blackjack said as he sat in one of the many couches that were in the RV " thanks baby your so sweet" Pinkie pie replied walking over to her husband and kissing him on the lips taking in his taste of his tongue " wow I'll never get tied of you're kisses" Blackjack told his wife after she broke her kiss " I'm glad to hear that and just think we can do this for the rest of our life's" Pinkie pie replied smiling and went back to picking a dress for the show " that sounds like a great way to live if you ask me" Blackjack joked walking up to his wife and slapping her butt making her yelp in shock " Blackjack you need to stop, you dirty little pony" Pinkie pie laughed turning back to her husband then gave him a evil smile " I'm going to make you pay for that" she continue running at her husband and jumping on him, so she could make love to him. After an hour of love making the two ponies were lying on the couch taking the love they had just made in, then the RV stopped then shortly after that the door opened " sorry guys I needed to stop...oh what is that smell" the driver said covering his nose then saw his boss and his wife lying on the couch together " holy Celestia I'll come back later sir" he said closing the door leaving the couple looking at each other a little embarrass that they forgot to lock the door before they started having sex " you meant want to tip Whitebell really well to make up for this" Pinkie pie told her husband who agree right away, then went to take a shower with Pinkie pie where they made love one more time just for the hell of it. Blackjack went to talk to Whitebell who was eating a hay sandwich at the front of the RV " Whitebell I'm sorry for earlier I didn't mean for you to see me and Pinkie pie together and I wanted to make it up to you" Blackjack apologize to his driver who looked up at from his sandwich and smiled at him " it's ok boss I don't blame you, I should of knocked first" Whitebell said putting down his food and got out of the front seat of the RV " you and Pinkie pie must be very happy together, you have any plans to have a foal?" Whitebell asked hoping he wasn't over stepping his bound as the driver " I think we're have a foal someday but right now me and Pinkie pie want to spend as much time together as possible before we get settle down and have a family " Blackjack replied patting his driver on the back " Whitebell you're been my driver for nearly four years, there's no reason you should be acting all worried just cause you saw me and my wife together, your the best driver in Equestria and there's no way I would ever fire you" BlackJack continue now leaning on the side of the RV " that's nice of you to say Blackjack, so tell me how did you meet Pinkie pie anyways, if you don't mind telling me?" Whitebell asked wanting to know how Blackjack and Pinkie pie first met. Blackjack cleared his throat before he started his story.

( flash back start)

Five years ago

A 21year old Blackjack was walking through a large crowd at a local county fair looking around at all the different stands and games that were around him. When he got near a ticket boost he saw a pink mare standing in line waiting to buy some tickets " wow she's beautiful" he told himself now walking slowly up to her unsure what to say to her. When he got to her he took a deep breath making the mare look at him " can I help you?" she asked but made sure she stayed in line " oh uh yeah I was worrying if you...were want to hang out with me, but if you don't want to it's cool" Blackjack answered his face was now turning red cause he felt like a total fool. The pink mare smiled making Blackjack smile back at her " that's sounds like fun" the mare said before telling the cashier how many tickets she wanted and then paid for them soon after she got her tickets the mare joined Blackjack by a game stand " so what do you want to do first?" Blackjack asked his date who giggled at how nervous the colt looked " let's go on some rides" the pink mare told Blackjack before she started to walk down the row of games and food stands. The couple spend the day playing games and going on several different rides which Blackjack didn't really enjoy cause he had a great fear of roller coasters but he hid it so not to look like a coward in front of his date. It was now getting very late and the fair was starting to close so the two ponies headed for the exit " I hope you had fun?" Blackjack asked the pink mare who was walking next to him " oh yeah this was one of the best dates I've ever been on" the mare answered before kissing Blackjack on the cheek " oh no I have to go or I'm going to miss the bus" she said before running off to a bus that was nearby " wait I didn't get your name" Blackjack yelled but he never got an answer.

( flash back end )

" i never saw her after that till a few weeks ago when I went to meet my brother's fiancee and she told me she knew the pink mare, then a few minutes later she came to the house and I asked Pinkie pie to marry me" Blackjack said placing his chin on top of his hoof " it's sounds like you two were destined to be together" Whitebell joked finishing his sandwich and got back in the driver seat " I guess we should get going uh all of Pinkie pie's friends are waiting for us" Blackjack said before heading to the back of the RV where he told Pinkie pie about how he told Whitebell about how they met.

The RV pulled up to sugar cube corner making several ponies look at the RV in amazement cause they had never seen a RV before. Soon Whitebell got on of the driver seat of the RV and went to open the door for Blackjack and Pinkie pie who were came out waving to everyone as they were climbing out of the RV " oh Pinkie pie it's so good to see you again" Twilight said as she walked up to Pinkie pie and hugged her " wow Twilight you've grown so much in the last few months" Pinkie pie replied returning the hug after noticing that Twilight's stomach had grown two times it's normal size " I know, you should see Peppercup, she got so big and really really cute" Twilight said looking over at Rainbow dash who was playing with her tiny daughter inside sugar cube corner. Pinkie pie walked over to Rainbow dash to see how she was doing " hey Rainbow dash it's been a long time, how have you been" Pinkie pie said to the blue Pegasus mother who was playing a game with Peppercup " yeah it's has been a long time how's being married to Blackjack?" Rainbow dash asked before she started kissing Peppercup's face making the foal giggle " it's been so wonderful, I've done like three shows in the last three months and that's be great" Pinkie pie told her friend sitting next to Rainbow dash, who handed her foal over to Pinkie pie who started to make Peppercup laugh by making funny faces " and look at this ring Blackjack gave me!" Pinkie pie said showing Rainbow dash her wedding ring while keeping it away from Peppercup. The ring was gold with a huge green stone on it " holy cow that's stone is huge, I can't believe Blackjack brought you a ring like that" Rainbow dash said her eyes were so opened they looked like they could jump out of her head " I know when he first showed me the ring I couldn't think right and you should of heard what he told me, oh it was so romantic my heart was going to over flow" Pinkie pie commented placing her hoof over her heart and the another hoof on her forehead remembering the words Blackjack said to her, but she quickly started playing with Peppercup cause the little mare started to cry cause no one was paying attention to her " oh poor baby I'm sorry" Pinkie pie said in a high pitch voice making the baby laugh at her. Rainbow dash couldn't help but laugh at how easily her daughter could get adults to pay attention to her " that's my girl she has to be the center of attention just like her mom and dad" the Pegasus giggled patting her baby on the head " she's a lot like her mommy, aren't you yes you are" Pinkie pie said rubbing her nose against Peppercup's nose making the baby smile at her then the little mare grabbed Pinkie pie's nose causing the older mare to yelp in pain " Peppercup you don't do that to other ponies little lady" Rainbow dash snapped at her daughter, who just looked at her mother cause she had no idea why she was yelling at her for. Pinkie pie started a game of peek a boo which little Peppercup enjoyed " it's a good thing you came cause me and the others were worried that you were going to miss Fluttershy's wedding, it's in three days and Rarity is going to thrown Fluttershy a huge party and you have to come" Rainbow dash said as she took Peppercup from Pinkie pie so she could change her smelly underpants " ohhh wow you sure know how to make a mess don't you miss poopy butt" the Pegasus told her baby who just started to giggle at her mother as she was being change " I wouldn't miss my best friend's wedding, I got Fluttershy and Black knight a amazing gift" Pinkie pie replied as she, Rainbow dash and little Peppercup walked back over to Blackjack, who was signing autographs for all his fans

The next night all the ponies in town went to the city center to enjoy the show Blackjack and Pinkie pie had come to do. Soon Blackjack walked onto the stage with a guitar on his back " howdy every pony I'm glad you all came out tonight" Blackjack said before grabbing his guitar and started playing it with a band right behind him.

He said

"I was in my early forties

With a lot of life before me

And a moment came that stopped me on a dime

I spent most of the next days

Looking at the x-rays

Talkin' 'bout the options

And talkin' 'bout sweet time"

I asked him

"When it sank in

That this might really be the real end

How's it hit you

When you get that kind of news?

Man, what'd you do?"

Blackjack was very good which every pony knew given the fact the he had been doing this for 6 years and he had tons of fans that loved him.

He said

"I went skydiving

I went Rocky Mountain climbing

I went 2.7 seconds on a bull named Fu Man Chu

And I loved deeper

And I spoke sweeter

And I gave forgiveness I'd been denying"

And he said

"Someday I hope you get the chance

To live like you were dying"

Blackjack looked over to the stage where Pinkie pie was watching him and gave her a wick while still singing.

He said

"I was finally the husband

That most of the time I wasn't

And I became a friend a friend would like to have

And all of a sudden going fishin'

Wasn't such an imposition

And I went three times that year I lost my dad

I finally read the Good Book, and I

Took a good, long, hard look

At what I'd do if I could do it all again

And then

Several ponies pulled out their lighters and turned them on waving the in the air.

I went skydiving

I went Rocky Mountain climbing

I went 2.7 seconds on a bull named Blue Manchu

And I loved deeper

And I spoke sweeter

And I gave forgiveness I'd been denying"

And he said

"Someday I hope you get the chance

To live like you were dying

Like tomorrow was a gift

And you've got eternity

To think about

What you'd do with it

What could you do with it

What did I do with it?

What would I do with it?

Several ponies in the crowd were now singing a long with Blackjack, this was why Blackjack started singing in the first place so ponies that were around him could have a good time and have fun.

Skydiving

I went Rocky mountain climbing

I went 2.7 seconds on a bull named Blue Manchu

And I loved deeper

And I spoke sweeter

And I watched an eagle as it was flying"

And he said

"Someday I hope you get the chance

To live like you were dying

To live like you were dying

To live like you were dying"

Once blackJack had finish his song the crowd cheered and clapped, but soon Blackjack started playing again but this time the tune was more up beat.

Spent forty-eight dollars last night at the county fair,

I throwed out my shoulder but I won her that teddy bear.

She's got me saying sugar-pie, honey, darlin', and dear,

The crowd cheered loudly as Blackjack and his band played the song, telling them this song was one of Ponyville's citizens favorite songs.

I ain't seen the Braves play a game all year.

I'm gonna get fired, if I don't get some sleep,

My long lost buddies say I'm gettin' in too deep.

Chorus:

But I like it, I love it, I want some more of it,

I try so hard, I can't rise above it.

Don't know what it is 'bout that little gal's lovin',

But I like it, I love it, I want some more of it.

My Mama and Daddy tried to teach me courtesy,

But it never sank in till that girl got a hold of me.

Now I'm holding umbrellas and openin' up doors,

Several mares ran up to the stage in hope Blackjack would touch their hoofs. When he did the mare he touch would scream in joy and jump up and down happily.

I'm taking out the trash and I'm sweepin' my floors.

Crossin' my fingers, and countin' every kiss,

Prayin' that it keeps goin' on like this.

Chorus:

But I like it, I love it, I want some more of it,

I try so hard, I can't rise above it.

Don't know what it is 'bout that little gal's lovin',

But I like it, I love it, I want some more of it.

Twilight, Jackknife and all their friends were near the front of the crowd close to the stage where they got a great view.

Bridge:

Got to wash my truck and dress up

To pick her up to watch TV.

And she sits down on the sofa,

She'll move a little closer...

She can't get enough of me.

Chorus:

But I like it, I love it, I want some more of it,

I try so hard, I can't rise above it.

Don't know what it is 'bout that little gal's lovin',

But I like it, I love it, I want some more of it.

Once the song was done the crowd again cheered and clapped but stopped when Blackjack put his hoof up " I want to brought out a wonderful girl my wife Pinkie pie" Blackjack said as Pinkie pie walked onto the stage wearing a red dress as she walked on the stage all her friends cheer " we're going to sing a song I made up soon after we got married" Blackjack continue playing his guitar slowly while looking into Pinkie pie's blue eyes and started to sing.

Dancin' in the dark

Middle of the night

Takin' your heart

And holdin' it tight

Emotional touch

Touchin' my skin

And askin' you to do

What you've been doin' all over again

Oh, it's a beautiful thing

Don't think I can keep it all in

I just gotta let you know

What it is that won't let me go

The song was full of emotion and love that made all the ponies in the crowd smile.

It's your love

It just does somethin' to me

It sends a shock right through me

I can't get enough

And if you wonder

About the spell I'm under

It's your love

Pinkie pie joined in on the song, her voice was beautiful.

Better than I was

More than I am

And all of this happened

By takin' your hand

And who I am now

Is who I wanted to be

And now that we're together

I'm stronger than ever

I'm happy and free

Oh, it's a beautiful thing

Don't think I can keep it all in, no

And if you asked me why I changed

All I gotta do is say your sweet name

Blackjack had never been in love with any other pony then he was with Pinkie pie and he knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with her.

It's your love

It just does somethin' to me

It sends a shock right through me

I can't get enough

And if you wonder

About the spell I'm under

It's your love

Oh, baby

Oh, it's a beautiful thing

Don't think I can keep it all in

I just gotta let you know

What it is that won't let me go

Pinkie pie was so happy, not because she was just singing but because she could be singing with the colt she loved.

It's your love

It just does somethin' to me

It sends a shock right through me

I can't get enough

And if you wonder

About the spell I'm under

It's your love

It's your love

It's your love

After the song was done Pinkie pie placed her hoof on the side of Blackjack's face making him face her so she could kiss him on the lips, this got a loud cheer from the crowd. after the show Pinkie pie and Blackjack went to the after show party where they were told how great their show was by their friends and the band " that was so great Pinkie Pie " Twilight said to her friend hugging her friend around the neck " thanks Twi, I'm glad you and Jackknife could come" Pinkie pie replied handing Twilight a cup of water. The party went late into the night and early into the morning which wasn't very uncommon for a show like that.

Sorry for taking so long but I moved into my own apartment and I didn't have wireless Internet so I couldn't post a new chapter. Pinkie pie's wedding was easily one of mine favorite part it was something I was planing to do for a while. All songs belong to Mr. Tim McGraw, I don't own them in anyway and I was just using them for my fan fiction that's all, please buy the songs on iTunes. Yes I'm a huge Tim McGraw fan, he's a great singer and I love his music. Just going on record the nickname I used for Twilight wasn't my first choice, it was a nickname I gave one of my old girlfriends but the bitch dumped me a couple months ago, I don't know why she did it but all well you win some you lose some, that a saying I've gone by when it came to dating.


	8. Chapter 8

My little pony: friendship is unbreakable

My little pony: friendship is magic fan-fiction

By Zero2o1o

Chapter eight: what you need to know.

It was early in the morning when Twilight got up and started to get ready for work " Jackknife it's time to get up, so get your cute butt out of bed" Twilight told her fiancee pulling the blanket off him " mmmm give me five more minutes my cute butt has a hangover and my heads killing me" the colt mumbled rolling over on his side and then sticking his tongue out at Twilight like a four year old who wouldn't listen to his mother. Twilight knew Jackknife would have a hangover since he, Dark knight, Flagstaff and Blackjack had all drank a large amount of alcohol at the after party and made it the responsibility of their female counterparts to get them home safely, this wasn't easy for Twilight given the fact that she had never had to deal with a drunk before and that she was pregnant, lucky for her Applejack's big brother Big Macintosh was at the party so he was able to help her get Jackknife home and into bed without having to use to much force on the drunken colt. Twilight leaned over the bed and kissed Jackknife on the cheek then spoke to him as nicely as she could " you need to go thank Big Macintosh cause he helped me get you home after you got drunk at the after party " Jackknife had no idea Big Macintosh was even at the party or that he was the reason Jackknife got home in stayed of ending up in a drunk tank at the royal guard's station for the night " oh man I'm sorry Twilight I should of know better not to get that drunk knowing you had no way to get me home safely, I'll make it up to you some how I promise, right now I should go thank Big Macintosh for helping you out" Jackknife replied slowly getting out of bed to go to the bathroom. After he was done Jackknife grabbed a bowl of oatmeal then headed for sweet apple acres to talk to Big Macintosh.

Jackknife got to the farm looking for Big Mac but didn't see him anywhere near the house or the barn. He walked around for a little while and found the cutie mark crusaders playing in their treehouse " hey Applebloom have you seen your uncle Big Mac, I need to talk to him" Jackknife called up to the treehouse hoping the young mare and her friends would know where Big Mac was " he's out taking care of the apple trees on the east side of the farm, why did he do something wrong?" Applebloom replied poking her head out the window and looking down at Jackknife " why do you think he's in trouble?" Jackknife asked not sure why Applebloom would asked him that question " my sister told me you're a soldier and soldiers take bad ponies to jail " Sweetiebell told the colt poking her head out the same window as Applebloom " I used to be a soldier, but I'm retired and I just want to talk to Big Mac that's all, I'll see you girls later" Jackknife said to the cutie mark crusaders before turning to the east and started walking but soon stopped and turned his head back to the tree house " hey girls I have a job for you three" he said nicely making the three mares climb down from the tree and run over to him " what kind of job?" Scootaloo asked hoping it would be cool " well as you know Twilight is going to have a foal soon and I need you three to help her get the baby's room ready, if you do this for me I'll pay you each ten bits so do we have a deal? " Jackknife asked the three foals who agreed right away and ran off to Jackknife and Twilight's house. The colt walked to the east side of the farm and found Big Mac watering some trees " hi Jackknife how's you're head? " Big Mac greeted the other colt who started laughing " it hurts but thanks to you I didn't wake up in a drunk tank" Jackknife laughed rubbing his head showing Big Mac he had a pretty bad hangover " no problem buddy, I saw that you were pretty drunk and Twilight needed the help" Big Mac said remembering how drunk Jackknife was and how he would yell at random ponies that were pasting by " I had to knock you out with a punch to the back of your head cause you were trying to start fights with other colts and Twilight didn't know what to do" Big Mac continue but soon noticed the look of shame on Jackknife's face " hey don't feel bad Jackknife alcohol does bad things to any pony that drinks as much as you did " the large colt said walking over to Jackknife and patting him on the back " I should know better then to get drunk especially with a pregnant fiancee who had never dealed with a drunk before, I should just leave Twilight cause I'm no good for her" Jackknife said punching a nearby apple tree with his hoof knocking several apples out of the tree " you need to stop that Jackknife, your a great guy and Twilight is the luckiest mare in Equestria to have you as her future husband and if you try to leave Ponyville I'll kick your ass till your black and blue and don't think just because you were in the army you could take me, I'm tougher then you think" Big Mac told Jackknife angry that the colt would ever think about leaving Twilight " do you have any idea what you leaving would do to Twilight, she would kill herself and the baby and it would be all your fault, so don't even think about leaving, that girl loves you with all her heart and you leaving would kill her" Big Mac started to yell wanting to get his message across to Jackknife, who got the message loud and clear " your right I'm going to stay, not because of you but because I love Twilight and I have to have a family with her" Jackknife replied smiling at Big Mac before thanking Big Mac for all his help " I'm happy to help Jackknife, you have a wonderful girl and you need to take care of her and that baby that's on the way" Big Mac said now sitting under a tree that gave a large amount of shade and was soon joined by Jackknife. They just sat there listening to the spring bird singing and flying around getting food for their young chicks " holy Celestia I just remembered mine and Twilight's one year anniversary is coming up, I should go buy something for her" Jackknife said all most punching himself " wow you and Twilight have been together for a whole year, good for you " Big Mac said happy to hear that Jackknife and Twilight had been dating for a year " yeah it's been one hell of a great year if you ask me, I moved to Ponyville and opened my restaurant with my best friend, I met the girl of my dreams, we're getting married, and Twilight is pregnant with my foal so yeah I had a great year " Jackknife replied looking up at the blue sky over head " that sounds like a good year to me " Big Mac said getting up so he could get back to work " I'll see you later Big Mac, maybe I'll buy you a round of beers " Jackknife said waving good bye to Big Macintosh who was watering some trees again " that sounds great Jackknife I'd love to have a beer with you sometime thanks " Big Mac replied as he watered a apple tree that was four or five feet away from Jackknife " I owe you, I'll see you later Big Mac I need to get to the restaurant and it open it up" Jackknife said as he headed out of the farm and back to Ponyville.

When Jackknife got to the restaurant he saw that Dark knight was sitting at one of the tables looking like he had just seen a ghost " what the heck is wrong with you?" Jackknife asked walking over to the table and sat down " what's wrong, what's wrong I'm getting married in two days I'm so nervous I haven't been able to remember my vows and on top of that my family is coming into town today" Dark knight said putting his head in his hoofs " hey don't worry about it Dark knight you have me as your best man and Fluttershy will love you even if you forget your vows so stop worrying" Jackknife told his friend leaning over the table and patting his friend on the back " you think I would be braver I mean I was a staff Sgt. In the Equestrian army and I fought in some of the worst battles ever seen by pony kind, but getting married sims like ten times more scarier then any battle" Dark knight replied looking up at his friend who was smiling at him " hey don't forget about your bachelor party we're going to have one hell of a good time!" Jackknife said very happily cause he had some great plans for his best friend's bachelor party " let me guess we're going to a strip club then get drunk as hell" Dark knight joked laughing at how big of a smile Jackknife had on his face " well that's the point of a bachelor party right?, tonight will be your last taste of freedom before you and Fluttershy tie the knot" Jackknife told his friend getting up and heading to the kitchen.

It was a busy day at the restaurant keeping Jackknife and Dark knight on there hoofs, at 2:15 pm a small group of ponies came in and were seated at a large table " miss I was wondering if you could tell Dark knight his family is here?" An old grey mare asked the waitress who was more the happy to get Dark knight for her. A few minutes later Dark knight came out of the kitchen " ma, pa and Gingersnap it's great to see you I thought you were going to be in at four" he said walking over to his parents and hugged his mother " we caught an earlier train plus your mother wanted to meet Fluttershy really badly" Pa a brown colt with a black mane and dark blue eyes told his son shaking his hoof " look at this place you and Jackknife really did a great job, where is that boy?, I need to give him a hug" Ma a gray mare with a red mane and eyes asked getting up and headed for the back of the restaurant " ma you can't go back there" Dark knight tried to tell his mother but she didn't listen and when into the kitchen " that's your ma, she's just as hard headed as you are" Pa joked as he watch his wife walk into the kitchen " Jackknife come here and give me a hug" Ma said as she walked into the kitchen and saw Jackknife at a nearby counter telling one of the cooks an order " ma how are you doing " Jackknife greeted the old mare walking over to her to give her a hug " look at you Jackknife you look so handsome, Dark knight told me your getting married I have to meet your fiancee I bet she's beautiful" ma told the colt making him blush " ya she is but I love her cause she smart and wonderful to be around and I want to be around her..." but he stopped cause he was now turning very red " you were always a romantic even when you were little"Ma joked putting her hoof over her mouth and started to giggle at how red Jackknife's face was " just like your father, you should take your fiancee back home so she can me your family" ma said as she and Jackknife left the kitchen and join her family at the table. Once at the table Jackknife greeted his best friend's family who he had always thought of as his own cause he had spent a large amount of time at their house " Jackknife how in the world did you get a girl agree to marry you?, I'm just kidding your be a fine husband and some day a good dad" pa told the young colt who now had a cocky smile " well me becoming a dad will be sooner then you think, my fiancee is pregnant " Jackknife said making both ma and pa shocked to hear the news " really?, that's outstanding to hear boy, what are you going to name your foal?" Pa asked Jackknife making the young colt's smile fade a little " oh I never really thought about it uh well if it's a boy we could name him Crackerjack or if it's a girl Midnight light, I'll have to talk to Twilight about it" Jackknife replied now rubbing his mane with his hoof while thinking about what he could name his child " Jackknife I'm here for lunch" Twilight said as she walked in the restaurant and saw her future husband talking to Dark knight's mom and dad " hey honey bunny I was making lunch when Dark knight's family came to see us, come here and meet Dark knight's Ma and Pa" Jackknife greeted Twilight before pointing at ma and pa. A second later pa broke out laughing " honey bunny now that's a great nickname hahahahaha " the old colt laughed but soon stopped when his wife slapped him in the back of the head " if I remember right there was a young colt in my town who used to whisper sweet nothing's into my ear" Ma told her husband in an unfriendly tone making the old colt give his wife a innocent smile while his face went a little red " what was some of the nicknames Pa use to call you?" Twilight asked as she was helped into a chair by Jackknife " oh let's see baby cake, sweetie pie, all kinds of sweet nicknames, we were so young and in love" Ma replied leaning over to her husband and kissing him on the cheek " what can I say I was a romantic and you were and still are the prettiest mare I'd ever seen" Pa said sweetly to his wife making the mare blush. While Twilight ate her lunch she was told embarrassing stories about Jackknife and Dark knight when they were foals by Dark knight's mother, this of course was more then the two colts could take so they went back to the kitchen to help with the lunch rush " so Twilight are you ready for this foal to come out" Ma asked joking already knowing the answer to the question " yes and no, yes cause I'm sick of the cramps and mood swings, but I like knowing I have a life growing inside me and it needs me to love it and care for it till it's born" Twilight replied now placing a hoof on her belly and started to rub it " do you know what sex it is yet? " Gingersnap a ginger colored mare with dark green eyes and a red mane asked from a few chairs away " It's a boy, but you never know it could be a girl" Twilight said hopefully looking down at her belly some more wondering about her foal's gender " I got the baby's room done thanks to Applebloom and her friends, they told me Jackknife paid them each ten bits to help me. It was really nice they were so willing to help me even if they did get paid to do so" Twilight commented as she finished off her sandwich and asked a waiter for something sweet " your so lucky to have Jackknife, he's always been so kind even when he join the army, he would always look after his soldiers even if they won't in his squad" Ma told the pregnant mare who was now enjoying a bowl of ice cream " he told me he got several metals for bravely cause he save lots of other soldiers in battle" Twilight said inbetween bites of her ice cream " yeah Dark knight and Jackknife almost got court martial cause they wouldn't listen to they're commanding officers when they told those two not to go, but they went anyway and came back alive with the hurt soldier" Pa said proudly remembering the letter he would get telling him his son had gotten another metal for saving a hurt soldier on the battlefield " when Dark knight told us that he and Jackknife were retiring from the army I couldn't help but cry for joy cause I didn't have to worry about some pony coming to the house and telling me he been killed some where, I don't think I could live knowing my poor baby was killed in a god forsaken place protecting his family and countrymen" Ma said as she started to cry a little " it's ok dear you don't have to worry about that anymore, our boy is here and he's getting married, then some day soon we're have a grandchild we can baby over all we want" Pa told his wife hoping his son didn't hear him.

A couple hours later Dark knight took his family home so they could meet Fluttershy " baby I'm home and I bought my family" Dark knight said as he opened the door and saw Fluttershy sitting on the couch reading a book " oh that's wonderful hi I'm Fluttershy it's so nice to finally meet you" Fluttershy greeted her soon to be parents in law " Dark knight you didn't tell us she was a Pegasus, not that there's anything wrong with it, it's just why didn't you tell us?" Ma said hoping she hadn't hurt Fluttershy's feelings " I don't know it never really came to mind to tell you cause I thought you wouldn't care that she was a Pegasus" Dark knight replied a little upset that his mother was being a little racist against his fiancee " son it's not that we care that she's a Pegasus and we're earth ponies, it's we're worried about your children, they may be born sick that's all" Pa told his son not wanting a fight to break out with the wedding being so close " I understand you're worry but I'm sure our foals will be healthy, but thanks for worrying it's nice to know you care" Fluttershy said in a sweet voice telling Dark knight's parents that her feelings hadn't been hurt by Ma's comment. This was a great relief to both Ma and Pa who let out a sigh of relief at the same time " would you guys like something to drink?" Fluttershy asked sweetly making Dark knight smile like a dumb teenager who was looking at the prettiest mare in his school which his father noticed very quickly " what's with the goofy smile boy?" Pa asked in a evil tone wanting to mess with his son, which worked perfectly cause as soon as he had asked his question Dark knight's face went totally red " stop messing with Dark knight Pa, he's in love, you of all ponies should know that!" Ma told her husband giving him a disappointing look " I know but I like messing with the boy just for old times" Pa replied in a smart ass tone of voice this of course got him a long angry talk from his wife then they sat in the living room and talked with Fluttershy about her family and how she met their son " I met Fluttershy a month after Jackknife and Twilight started dating my cat Blinkers was sick and I heard from a pony in town that Fluttershy was the local vet so I went to her and I asked her out on a date after she had healed Blinkers for me, I guess you can say after that it's all history " Dark knight told his parents who were sitting on a couch across from Dark knight and Fluttershy " well I wanted to me your son cause when I first saw him I couldn't believe how cute he was" Fluttershy said as she hugged Dark knight's side " you really thought I was cute?" Dark knight asked his fiancee who kissed him on the lips right in front of his family, Dark knight's eyes were looking at his family, who looked a little stunned at what they were seeing then to Fluttershy " should we give you two some alone time?" Gingersnap asked her brother while trying not to watch. The two lovers broke their kiss and quickly looked away from each other totally unsure what to say, after a minute of silent Ma finally said something " Dark knight your so lucky to have a mare that loves you as much as your fiancee does" then Fluttershy walked up to Ma wrapped her arms around her future mother law's neck to hug her " I want you to know Fluttershy, you are the best thing to ever come into my son's life" ma said as she returned the hug happy that Fluttershy loved her son so much. Once they broke their hug Ma, Gingersnap and Fluttershy all started talking about the wedding while Pa and Dark knight went outside to talk about his bachelor party" so what does that buddy of yours have planned for your bachelor party?" Pa asked now taking a seat on the bench in front of the house " he'll most likely want to take me to a strip club where we're drink till we can't remember who we are" Dark knight laughed cause he was most likely right then he took a seat next to his father. Pa let out a laughed " sounds a lot like my bachelor party, me and my buddies got so drunk that they forgot they had put me on top of the hotel's roof we were staying at. They looked for me all day till they saw my bed on the ground in front of the hotel" Pa laughed remembering how crazy his bachelor party was. Soon Dark knight joined his father in laughing hoping his bachelor party wouldn't be that wild " dad do you think I'm being a bit quick you know asking Fluttershy to marry me?" the young colt asked his father unsure if he was doing the right thing " son that's for you to decide not me, you love Fluttershy that's all that matters to her, but if you think it's not the right time you could aways call off the wedding, just remember if you do that it could hurt Fluttershy's feelings " Pa answered placing his hoof on his knees " no your right that would hurt Fluttershy's feelings and I promised myself that I would never do that to her" Dark knight told his father, who smiled at him happy that he decided not to call off the wedding " dad I should get back to the restaurant, I'm meeting the guys after work so we can go out for my bachelors party " Dark knight said getting off the bench went inside to tell Fluttershy he was leaving and he would see her the day of their wedding.

After a long day at work Flagstaff, Blackjack, Soarin and Big Mac came to the restaurant as Jackknife and Dark knight were locking up " Dark knight you ready for one hell of a good night?" Flagstaff asked his friend who was a little unsure about what was going to happen that night" I guess, but where are we going?, I mean there's no clubs here in Ponyville" Dark knight answered now feeling very worry when the five other colts just smiled at him " you don't have to worry about that buddy we know where we're going just put this blindfold on we don't want you to see where we're going" Jackknife told his best friend pulling out a blindfold and put in over Dark knight's eyes. With the help of his friends Dark knight was lead to the train station which took them to Canterlot where he was lead once again to where he was having his bachelor party " all right,we're here you ready Dark knight?" Jackknife asked his friend before taking off the blindfold showing Dark knight the strip club his friend had choice. Dark knight was amazed, in front of him was a large building with a sign that said The Cage. He had been to this club once before right after he and Jackknife had come back from their first tour of duty " you shouldn't have Jackknife!" Dark knight said happily hugging his friend's neck then lead the way inside " hey Jackknife does Twilight know you were taking Dark knight to a strip club?" Big Mac asked as he followed his friends " uh no she thinks we're going to a winery in Oroara and that's exactly what we're going to tell her when we get back for the wedding" Jackknife replied knowing how much trouble he would be in if Twilight found out the truth. Inside the boys could hear music playing and several mares dancing on stage or with a colt on the dance floor " hot damn now this is what I'm talking about" Flagstaff comment as he looked around the club and saw how many beautiful mares there were " hi boys you here for the Dark knight bachelor party? " a red mare asked the group of friends, who said they were and we're lead to a private room where they order lots of alcohol and and a few lap dances for the lucky groom and themselves. easily to say this was one of the greatest nights in Dark knight's life, he and all his friends were now very drunk and needed help to get to their hotel, when they got there they passed out on their beds waiting for the horrible hangover they were going to have in the morning.

That same night Fluttershy and all her friends went to a very nice restaurant which Rarity's other friends owned " Rarity this is so nice , I can't believe you do this all for me" Fluttershy said stunned at how nice the restaurant was " are you kidding me darling your my best friend and this is your bachelorette party it's the least I can do" Rarity replied happy she could give Fluttershy a nice bachelorette party " Rarity you really went all out, I hope you do the same thing for me when I have my bachelorette party " Twilight commented as she was looking over the list of food the restaurant had " what do you think the guys are doing for Dark knight's bachelor party?" Rainbow dash asked after she had a drink of wine " Jackknife told me he was taking Dark knight to a winery in Oroara" Twilight replied after telling the waiter what she wanted " you know he was lying, all colts go to strip clubs and drink a lot for their bachelor parties" Rainbow dash told Twilight with a smirk on her face " Why would Jackknife lie to me?, you think he's sleeping with another mare?" Twilight asked getting upset at the thought of Jackknife cheating on her " what no he's most likely drinking and getting a lap dances that's all, there's no reason to worry he would never sleep with another mare, Big Mac would kill him if he did" Applejack said knowing her brother would keep a watch for eye on Jackknife and the other colts " if you say so but I'm going to have a talk with him before the wedding and he's not getting any sex till the baby is at least one" Twilight said trying to think of other ways she could punishments she would have for Jackknife " don't be to hard on him Twi, he's just having a good time with his friends" Pinkie pie said trying to help Jackknife a little but not to much cause she was still on Twilight's side. The pregnant mare took a deep breath trying not to get to upset cause it could harm her baby " yeah I guess but he's still not getting sex till the baby is one" Twilight told her pink friend who agreed that was fair for lying to her about the strip club " so Applejack what's going on between you and Flagstaff?, you two have any plans to tie the knot any time soon?" Rarity asked catching the earth pony totally off guard " I don't know what you're talking about we're friends that's all!" Applejack replied her face was now going red " oh so that wasn't you and Flagstaff making out last week in sugar cube corner?" Rarity asked in a smug tone making Applejack blush even harder. After a couple seconds she answered " we've been dating for a few months, we didn't tell any pony cause we didn't think it was any pony's business that we're dating" Applejack crossed her arms trying not to get angry " do you think he loves you yet?" Pinkie pie asked wanting to know if Flagstaff had strong feelings for Applejack " I don't know maybe " the earth pony answered unsure if Flagstaff loved her or not " well by the way he was kissing you I say he has cares for you more then just a girlfriend but don't quote me on it" Rarity told her friend before talking a drink of her wine. The food come the friends ate taking about the wedding and where Dark knight was taking Fluttershy for their honeymoon " we're going to a topic island, we're be gone for at least three weeks" Fluttershy told her friends while she was cutting her food " that sounds lovely maybe me and Soarin will do the same thing" Rainbow dash said after she had finished chewing and took a drink " Rainbow dash who's watching Peppercup?" Fluttershy asked just wanting to know if her friend's daughter was safe " my mom is watching her" Rainbow dash replied now a little drunk " ok Rainbow dash I think you've had a enough to drink" Applejack said in a worried tone before taking Rainbow dash's wine glass away from her " thanks AJ, can one of you guys help me home? Rainbow dash asked now trying not to pass out " I'll take you home" Applejack said before getting up and said good night to her friends then took Rainbow dash home. Her friends who were still at the table couldn't help but laugh at how fast Rainbow dash had gotten drunk " I guess Rainbow dash is a bit of a light weight when it comes to drinking " Twilight giggled a little cause she was sober did to the fact that she wasn't allowed to drink any kind of alcohol cause she was pregnant " she really doesn't drink you know cause she always has to fly " Fluttershy said cause she had been friends with Rainbow dash since they were foals " that's true plus to much alcohol can make you fat ewwww" Rarity said shivering at the thought of getting fat " at least Rainbow dash was smart not to try to fly home, she could of been killed" Pinkie pie comment relief that Rainbow dash asked someone to help her get home " it's getting late I should head home, Jackknife is going to be home early tomorrow and I'm going to have a few words with him, Pinkie pie could you help me home please?" Twilight said as she tried to get out of her chair bit was quickly helped by Pinkie pie who helped her get home safely.

It was very early in the morning when Jackknife got home, as he was slowly opening the door he saw a lamp come flying at his head. It nearly hit him but he ducked just in time " YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME JACKKNIFE " Twilight yelled as she used her magic to grab another lamp and throw it at Jackknife, who ducked again " whoa whoa whoa slow down baby what do you mean I lied to you?" Jackknife asked as he took cover behind the couch " YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE GOING TO A WINERY IN AROARA, BUT YOU WENT TO A FUCKING STRIP CLUB WITH YOUR FRIENDS" Twilight continue yelling as she tossed a picture at him " I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THOSE WHORES CAUSE I WANT YOU FUCKING OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW" she started crying now unable to throw anything else. Jackknife got out from behind the couch and slowly walked up to Twilight " I never got any lap dance, you can ask Big Mac he was with us the whole night" Jackknife said trying not to upset Twilight any more then she already was " fine I'll ask him, if your lying to me I never want to see you again" Twilight cried before walking out the door and headed for green apple acre. When she got there she saw Big Mac seating under a tree drinking some tea " Big Mac did Jackknife get a lap dance last night?" the mare asked the large colt who was quick to answer " no he didn't, he just drank a lot of beers and got very drunk, he told all the girls that he didn't want to betray you which they found very romantic " Big Mac told Twilight who was now smiling cause she was happy that Jackknife didn't cheat on her " thank you Big Mac, you have no idea what this means to me" she said before she left the farm and went back home to tell Jackknife that she was sorry for throwing all that stuff at him.

Jackknife was sitting in an arm chair waiting for Twilight to come back hoping she would believe Big Mac about not getting any lap dances the night before " I should of never gone to that damn strip club, there's no way Twilight is going to believe Big Mac " He said to himself before heading to his and Twilight's room where he started packing " Jackknife where are you?" Twilight called in a worried voice which was a good thing for Jackknife " I'm in our room" he answered hoping he was right about Twilight believing Big Mac. Twilight ran into the room and the first thing she did was kiss Jackknife as hard as she could, once she broke her kiss she started crying " I'm so sorry Jackknife I should of believe you when you told me you didn't get any lap dances last night, I was being a bitch to you , I wouldn't blame you if you left" she cried as she buried her head into Jackknife's chest " honey bunny I will never leave you, you mean everything to me and I love you besides if I tried to leave Big Mac would beat the shit out of me and drag me back to you " Jackknife told his upset girlfriend " yeah he would kick your ass and drag you back home if you tried to leave" Twilight laughed hugging Jackknife's neck and started rubbing his ear with her hoof. Before Jackknife could say anything Twilight used her back leg to kick the door close then use them to push Jackknife on the bed " you know I told Rainbow dash that I wouldn't have sex with you till our baby was one but I think I can forget I said that for a few hours " Twilight cooed before kissing Jackknife again telling him a exactly what she wanted which he had no problem giving to her. The two lovers were resting after a long session of love making " that was the greatest sex we have ever had " Twilight patted as she lied her head on Jackknife's chest " yeah make up sex is great, listen Twilight I'm sorry for lying to you I promise I will never lie to you again" Jackknife said after he kissed his lover's forehead " hey Jackknife do you think I'll be a good mother?, I mean I've read every book in the library about how to be a good mom but the real thing is so much harder " Twilight commented now looking up at Jackknife wanting him to tell her other wise " Twilight I'm sure your be a great mom, you have nothing to worry about " Jackknife told Twilight as he ran his hoof thought her mane " look at Rainbow dash she's a first time mom too and she doing a great job with Peppercup" he continue wanting Twilight to be happy cause he loved her so much " yeah you got a point, I'm going to go take a shower, can you cook me something to eat?" Twilight said as she got out of bed and went to the bathroom. As Twilight started the shower she had the feeling that someone was watching her, she turned around and saw Jackknife standing at the bathroom door with a big smile on his face " what are you doing Jackknife?" she asked her boyfriend who walked closer to her " well I can't cook your food if I'm all dirty " The colt smirk now getting in the shower and motion Twilight to join him which she did. As Jackknife was washing his chest he started thinking about what Ma said about taking Twilight back home to meet his family " hey Twilight you want to go meet my family next month?, I mean it would be nice for them to get to know you before we get married" Jackknife said to his fiancee who was washing her mane " yeah that sounds like a wonderful idea " Twilight replied kissing Jackknife on the cheek then went back to washing her body " you know honey bunny Spike still sleeping we can do it right here in the shower and he'll never know " Jackknife said lying his head on Twilight's shoulder and wrapping his arms around her large belly. Although Twilight enjoyed having sex with her fiancee she had enough for now " no Jackknife I've had enough for today " Twilight told her now disappointed boyfriend " oh ok baby but I want you to know I love you anyways" Jackknife said getting him a kiss from Twilight. After their shower the couple woke Spike up and went to the kitchen to have breakfast " hey did you guys hear that weird noise this morning?" Spike asked as he ate some of his breakfast " noise?, uh what kind of noise?" Jackknife asked his face was now going very red " it was a grunting noise" the dragon said as he took a another bite of his food. Jackknife looked over to Twilight who was trying her best to not show how embarrass she was cause she knew exactly what her assistant was talking about " you must of been dreaming" Twilight said hoping Spike would believe her, but he didn't he just started telling her that he was awake when he heard the noise " I wasn't dreaming, it was real and it sounded like it was coming from your room" Spike told his master who quickly walked away from the table cause her face was now as red as it could go " what's wrong with her?" Spike asked Jackknife who was doing a better job at hiding his embarrassment then his girlfriend " oh uh you know her hormones, all ways going crazy" Jackknife replied knowing Twilight wouldn't get mad at him cause he was trying to hide the fact Spike heard them having sex " honey I'm heading to work I'll see you later" Twilight said before heading out the door " ok baby I'll see you when I come to the library with lunch" Jackknife replied running up to his girlfriend and kissed her on the lips.

The day went by without anything really happening, Jackknife went to see Dark knight, who was staying at a friend's house, to tell him that Twilight knew that they went to a strip club and he had gotten in trouble for lying to her " I told Fluttershy exactly where we were going cause I told her I would never lie to her, your lucky Twilight didn't dump your ass " Dark knight told his friend while he was reading a news paper " she almost did, she told me if I was lying to her that she never wanted to see me again, lucky for me Big Mac told her that I didn't get any lap dances last night, man that guy keeps saving my ass with Twilight, I really should pay him back " Jackknife said taking a seat in an chair " I'm planning to take Twilight back home to meet my family next month, your mom gave me the idea I should thank her the next time I see her" Jackknife said happy he decided to take his future wife to his hometown " your taking Twilight to Burly, that's a great idea why didn't I think of that" Dark knight told his friend putting the news paper down and looked over to his best friend " yeah I think my family is going to love her, but I'm worried that they won't like me and Twilight having a baby before we're married" Jackknife told his friend worried that his family would be angry with him " you never told your family Twilight's pregnant with your foal " Dark knight replied shock that his best 't tell his family something this important " I guess I was scared " Jackknife replied looking down at the floor unsure what to tell his father when he saw Twilight's in large stomach " hey I know your dad can be a hard ass sometimes but I'm sure he'll under stand why you didn't tell him about Twilight's pregnancy " Dark knight told his friend hoping he was right about Jackknife's father. It was a great relief to Jackknife to have Dark knight as a friend cause he was always there for him " hey for all I know my mom would be going crazy cause Twilight is pregnant " Jackknife laughed remembering how much his mother would bug him about getting married and having a foal " yeah I remember all the letters she would send you asking if you met a girl yet and if she was pregnant with your foal hahaha" Dark knight laughed as well remembering the good old days when he and Jackknife were in the army and Jackknife would get letters from his mother every other week bugging him. The two friends talked for a while about their days in the army and their old squad mates who were coming for the wedding then they left the house and went to Rarity's Boutique so they could get some last minute touche up on their tuxedos. As they entered the Boutique they saw Riraty making out with her boyfriend Copper who used to be in their unit " oh uh we can come back later " Dark knight said trying his best not to laugh at how red Rarity and Copper's faces were when they saw Jackknife and Dark knight standing at the Boutique's door. Cooper was a light brown colt with a dark brown eye and black mane " wow you couldn't of picked a worse time to come to the shop" Cooper said breaking apart with Rarity who quickly asked why the colts come to the Boutique " we needed to get some last minute touches up on our tuxedo " Jackknife told her pointing at his Tuxedo that was hanging on a nearby model "sure thing let me go get my things " Rarity replied as she went to her tools then came back as Jackknife and Dark knight were putting on their jackets " I can't wait for tomorrow, you're jaw going to drop when you see how beautiful Fluttershy will be in her wedding dress " Rarity continue now working on Dark knight's coat making sure she didn't poke the colt with her needle. After Rarity had finished fixing her costumers the two friends went to get lunch for themselves and Twilight. When they got to the library they sat in the back cause Twilight was reading to some foals, when she was done Jackknife and Dark knight ate lunch with Twilight talking about the wedding and Jackknife's plan to take Twilight to Burly which Twilight found a wonderful idea " my family is going to love you Twilight, almost as must as I love you " Jackknife said sweetly kissing Twilight on the cheek making her blush a little cause some foals were watching them " ewww their kissing gross " a little colt cried covering his eyes so not to see anymore " I love you too baby bear " Twilight cooed as she started kissing Jackknife's face " uuuh Twilight don't you think now is a bad time for this? " Jackknife asked knowing what Twilight was wanting, especially when she started to tried to touch his private area making him jump up out his seat with a yelp " dude what the hell are you doing?" Dark knight asked his friend with a mouth full of hay fries. Jackknife looked around the library cause several ponies were looking at oddly him " I...I stubbed my hoof on the table that's all " Jackknife said now rubbing his back hoof acting like it was hurt " oh my poor baby, you want me to kiss it to make it feel better? " Twilight asked as she got off her chair walked closer to him, for the first time Jackknife didn't want Twilight to kiss him cause he knew what she had planned. So he started walking backward trying to get to the door so he could run for it " where are you going baby bear? " the mare asked now following Jackknife who was getting closer to the door " oh ummmm I just remembered I need to uhuhuhu see some of my old team mates, cause we're would going to do something at the wedding reception " Jackknife replied before turning around and ran out the library door as fast as his hoofs could carry him.

Jackknife felt bad about running off like that but he had to, Twilight wanted to have sex with him in the library. He would make it up to Twilight but for now he would let her clam down, Jackknife walked around Ponyville for awhile talking to his friends then headed home hoping Twilight wouldn't try to force him to have sex with her. When he got home he found Twilight crying her eyes out in their bedroom " Honey bunny what's wrong?, are you crying cause of earlier? " the colt asked his still crying girlfriend " yes!, you don't love me anymore cause I'm fat and ugly " Twilight sobbed though her tears " what Twilight I still love you, I'll always love you and if you think other wise then your crazy " Jackknife told Twilight putting his hoofs on her shoulders and turned her to face him. Twilight looked deep into Jackknife's hazel eyes unsure if he was lying " your lying to ..." she never finish what she was saying cause Jackknife pulled her in for a loved filled kiss showing Twilight just how much he loved her. Once he break his kiss Jackknife hugged Twilight wanting her to know that he would alway be there for her no matter what happen around them " I'm sorry Jackknife, I lost all control when we were in the library, I promise it won't happen again " Twilight said as she hugged Jackknife's mid section knowing he was there just for her and their baby.

All right guys I'm not going to post a new chapter for a while cause I'm going in vacation and I don't want to write while I'm visiting my family and friends. Yes I'm going to do Fluttershy and Dark knight's wedding in the next chapter, I was going to do it in this chapter but I really don't have time cause I need to pack. I'll see you all went I get back from Texas in about Three weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

My little pony: friendship is unbreakable

My little pony: friendship is magic fan-fiction

By Zero2o1o

Oh yeah it's good to be back, I hope you guys missed me. I had a good vacation in Texas with my family and I got to see some of my old friends which was great. Now lets get to Fluttershy's wedding, I know you all been waiting for it and I worked super hard on the chapter like I do on all my chapters but this one I worked my ass off on, so enjoy.

Chapter nine: The day of Fluttershy's wedding

The sun was nearly over the horizon when Fluttershy opened her light blue eyes, today was her wedding day and nothing bad was going to happen " oh angel today is the day I'm getting married to Dark knight I can't believe this day has finally come " Fluttershy told her pet rabbit who had a small bed at the end of her bed. the yellow Pegasus got out of her bed and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast before she went to the spa to get her hoofs done then she would have to go to the hair dresser to get her mane done with her friends who were all her maids of honor. After she had her breakfast and took a shower Fluttershy met up with Twilight, Rainbow dash, Pinkie pie, Applejack, and Rarity at the spa to get ready for the big day " can you believe this day has finally come Fluttershy, oh your going to look so beautiful in your wedding dress Dark knight's eyes will jump out of his head " Rarity said hugging her friend who hugged her back cause she was so happy " I know Rarity and it's all thanks to you, thank you for helping me get my wedding ready, it means so much to me " Fluttershy replied almost crying for joy " there's no reason to cry sugar cube today is going to be a great day just you wait and see " Applejack said as she and the others went into the spa. Inside the girls were lead to the mud baths and then to the steam room after that they got their hoofs painted then went to the hair dresser. When they got there all the workers Congratulations Fluttershy and wished her luck. While Fluttershy was getting her mane styled a middle age yellow Pegasus with a dark pink mane and dark blue eyes walked into the hair styler and started looking for someone till she saw Fluttershy " there's my baby, I can't believe your actually getting married " the old mare almost yelled now running up to Fluttershy and hugged her " mom you made it, wait where's daddy?" she replied returning the hug while looking for her father " he's right here my little baby girl " a green Pegasus said from the door of the shop. Fluttershy let out a joyful yell as she ran over to her father " daddy daddy daddy, oh I can't believe your here I was so worried that you wouldn't show up " the young Pegasus yelled happily as she hugged her father as hard as she could " are you kidding me Fluttershy, I wouldn't miss my only daughter's wedding and it's my duty as your father to give you away to your future husband " Fluttershy's father told his little girl as he hugged her and kissed her forehead " you look so beautiful Fluttershy I can't wait to see you in your wedding dress, oh I can't believe my little girl is getting married " Fluttershy's mother cried as she looked at how beautiful her daughter was " thanks mom, you guys need to meet my best friends this is Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie pie, Rainbow dash, And Rarity, they're all my maids of honor " Fluttershy told her parents as she pointed at her friends as she said their name " it's great to me you all, my daughter as told us so much about you girls " Fluttershy's mom said as she greeted her daughter's friends, who were still in their hair styling chairs. Fluttershy's mother joined her daughter in a styling chair while her father sat and waited. As the girls were having their mane's cleaned they talked " Dark knight is a lucky guy, I just wish he came to me to ask for my blessing " Fluttershy's father said from the waiting area " I know daddy but Dark knight loves me and I would of said yes even if you said we couldn't get married Fluttershy told her father which shocked both her mother and father cause they had never seen her stand up to them " thanks to Dark knight I'm not afraid to stand up for myself and that's one reason I fell in love with him " she continued wanting her parents to know why she was so different from the shy mare that grew up in their home " I'm proud of you Fluttershy, you've come so far from that scared little mare to this brave young lady that's sitting next to me " her mother said putting her hoof on top of Fluttershy's hoof and gave her a heart warming smile. once the girls were done they headed to the town center to get the dress and get married.

While Fluttershy was at the Spa Dark knight was woken up by Jackknife so he could get ready for his big day " Dark knight get up or you're going to miss your own wedding " Jackknife told his friend before slapping Dark knight in the head lightly " I'm up dude shit, wait did you say today is my wedding day, holy Celestia I can't believe I'm really getting married " Dark knight said now a little scared about what was coming very soon " hey don't worry about it, go take a shower and I'll make you breakfast " Jackknife said not wanting his friend to have a nervous break down right before his wedding. Dark knight took a shower then he and Jackknife ate breakfast, at the table Jackknife and Dark knight talked about what they could do for Jackknife's bachelor party " I know one thing we aren't going to a strip club again cause Twilight would kill me then use her magic to save me and kill me again " Jackknife laughed hoping he was wrong about Twilight killing him cause he went to a strip club again " don't worry buddy I'll think of something, but right now we have to worry about my wedding" Dark knight replied as he took a bite of his toast " right your wedding, hey do you have all your metals? " Jackknife asked while he had some of his coffee " yeah I got them the other day " Dark knight replied as he finish his food and put his dish away. Once Jackknife had finish eating he and Dark knight met up with their former team mates at the town center 30 minutes before the wedding " Dark knight you lucky son of a bitch I can't believe your actually getting married! " Green Peace said running up to a his old team mate and gave him a bro hug " Green peace how have you been? I heard you got promoted to a corple way to go buddy " Dark knight greeted his old friend returning the bro hug at the same time " Windgate, Fairbanks, Timewrap, I can't believe you all made it " Dark knight said happy that all his team mates could come to his wedding " it's the least I could do since you saved my ass back in Dread " Timewrap said as he took a seat in a chair nearby " yeah you've saved all our butts in one battle or another" Windgate told Dark knight as he fixed his metals on his military uniform " you should get your uniform on soon, your wedding is in 15 minutes " Fairbanks said now handing Dark knight his dress bag that had his military uniform " I should put mine on as well uh? " Jackknife said as he grabbed his dress bag and went with Dark knight to a different room to change into their military uniforms. When Jackknife and Dark knight returned to the room they were both wearing red military jackets with several metals, awards and a patch on their sleeves showing that they were both sergeants " Dark knight you look so handsome, oh I can't believe you're really getting married, it was only yesterday I was chasing after you cause you sent fire to the living room rug " Ma cried as she hugged her son " dear you need to stop or your going to mess up his uniform, you look great Dark knight " Pa told his wife putting his hoof on her shoulder so she would let go of Dark knight " thanks dad, I'm happy you two could come " Dark knight said to his parents now making sure his metals were straight. Soon it was time for the wedding to start so Dark knight, his family, all his best men and Fluttershy's maids of honors went to take their places. The hall was packed with both Dark knight and Fluttershy's families which didn't help the groom's nerves " I had no idea so many ponies would be coming oh man now I'm nervous " Dark knight whisper to Jackknife who was standing right next to him " don't worry about them, just remember you're getting married today to the love of your life that's all that matters right now " Jackknife whispered back and gave his best friend a smile " yeah thanks " Dark knight said before the song telling every pony that the bride was coming started playing. The door at the end of the rows of chairs opened just as Fluttershy and her father were walking side by side around the corner. Dark knight was breath taken by how beautiful Fluttershy was in her white wedding dress. Her dress had several kinds of flowers on it with a long veil that covered her face and ran a foot behind her and was being carried by Appleblooom and Sweetiebell. As the two ponies walked down the row all the other pony stood from their seats and watch the bride walk by them. Once Fluttershy and her father got to the pulpit where princess Celestia was standing, the old colt handed his daughter over to Dark knight then took his seat next to his wife in the front row who was crying, Dark knight slowly lifted the veil covering his soon to be wife's face " you look so beautiful Fluttershy "Dark knight said not caring he blushing from the crowd but failed at it " thank you Dark knight you look very handsome " Fluttershy replied not caring that her face was totally red. Princess Celestia cleared her throat not wanting to be rude but she wanted to get the wedding started " we're here today to unite these two ponies in marriage, the groom and bride have written their own vows " the princess said happy she could marry one of her student's friends to the colt she loved with all her heart " Fluttershy your the most wonderful girl I've ever met, every minute I spend with you is the best time of my life and I don't ever want to live without you. I know I can be a bit of a hard head and sometimes I don't always listen but I will do what ever it takes to make you happy cause I love you to much that I can't stand seeing a single tear run down your beautiful face, I'll make you the happiest mare in all of Equestria by giving you as many children as you want cause you mean the world to me and theres nothing I won't do for you, so please take this ring and become my wife cause I don't think I can go on living without you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you " Dark knight said to Fluttershy while he picked up a wedding ring that angel was holding on a pillow then placed it on Fluttershy's left hoof. The bride had tears of joy running down her face, she had never been this happy in her whole life and she knew her life would never see sadness ever again as long as she had Dark knight by her side " Dark knight I know you've done some bad things in the past but none of that matters to me cause I know you're a good colt and you're always be there for me in good or bad times cause you love me with all your heart and I want you to promise me that your never change cause your prefect just the way you are. The fact that we can have a family together is one of the happiest thoughts I could think of cause I know you're be a wonderful father and an even better husband " Fluttershy said now taking the other wedding ring from the pillow and putting it on Dark knight's left hoof " do you staff Sgt. Dark knight take Fluttershy as your wife for richer or poorer, in sickness and health as long as you both shall live? " the princess asked the black colt who answered right away " I do" she then turned to the bride to ask her the same question " do you Fluttershy take staff Sgt. Dark knight to be your husband for richer or poorer, in sickness and health as long as you both shall live? " Celestia asked the smiling bride " I do" Fluttershy replied she was so happy nothing could ruin this perfect day "if there are any ponies in this room who have a reason these two should not be wed then speak now or forever hold your peace " Princess Celestia asked the crowd who just sat there not saying a word, which told the princess that no one had a good reason for Dark knight and Fluttershy not to get married " then by the power invested in me as the princess of Equestria I now pronouns you colt and wife you may kiss your bride " princess Celestia said right before Dark knight and Fluttershy sealed their marriage. All the crowd cheered as they watched the couple become husband and wife " way to go Dark knight " pa yelled happily clapping with the crowd. Dark knight and Fluttershy started walked down the row while the crowd started throwing rice into the air till the newly weds got to the door. Outside a white limo was waiting for them and the driver who was a green colt opened the door for the newly weds, before Fluttershy got into the limo she looked behind her and saw a group of single mares fighting over a good spot to catch her flowers. Fluttershy tossed her flowers as hard as she could while not looking where the flowers landed, when she heard the mares cheer she looked back and saw that Applejack had catch the flowers, she quickly looked over to Flagstaff who was a few feet away he was just as shocked as she was. Fluttershy couldn't help but laugh at how red her friend's face was as she held the flowers in her hoofs. Once the newly weds were in the limo the driver got into the driver's seat and yelled for the team of huge colts to start pulling which they did easily taking the couple away to the wedding reception which was being held at Green apple acres.

Inside the limo Dark knight and Fluttershy were cuddling in the back of the limo, they were so happy that nothing could ruin this wonderful moment " can you believe it Dark knight we're finally married, I love you so much " Fluttershy said to her husband who kissed her sweetly on the lips " I love you too baby and just think we get to spend the rest of our lives together, I can't think of anything better then that " Dark knight replied as his wife laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. Dark knight kissed Fluttershy's forehead, he was still a little stunned that he was really married to this mare that was hugging him but it was all worth it cause he loved her and he was willing to give his live to protect her " Dark knight did you really mean it when you said you would give me as many children as I wanted? " Fluttershy asked she could hear her husband's heart start beating a lot faster then it was a few seconds ago " you want to have a child right now?, I thought we would wait six months or a year before we you know start trying " Dark knight said nervously making his wife giggle at easily she could mess with her husband's head " well we can have as much sex as we want on our honeymoon and if I get pregnant well that means one more piece of the puzzle is falling into place " Fluttershy told Dark knight hoping he wouldn't mind having a foal so soon " I guess your right, besides your be a great mother to our children, that's if we have more then one foal " the black colt replied as his face started to go a little red " one foal is all I want right now but someday we could have more " Fluttershy cooed as she started running her hoof up Dark knight's chest and to his chin sending a shiver down the colt's spine. By that point Dark knight couldn't wait for their honeymoon so he pinned Fluttershy down to the seat and started kissing her neck putting the mare in the mood quickly " wait what about the driver?, he could see us if he looks back here " She said now looking at the small window that was at the front " don't worry he's busy driving, plus I locked the window when I got in the limo hehehehehehe " Dark knight laughed evilly as he went back to kissing Fluttershy " hold on baby let me get my dress off, I don't want to ruin it " Fluttershy giggled as she pushed her husband off her and took off her wedding dress, while she did that Dark knight took off his military jacket and placed it on the chair across from him a long with his wife's dress " now come here you dirty pony " Fluttershy said in very sexy voice motioning her husband to make love to her which he did very happily. Just as the limo stopped at the front of Green apple acres Dark knight and Fluttershy quickly got their clothes back on and sat in their chair like they didn't just have sex. When the driver opened the door and right away he knew what they had done in the back of his limo " uh sorry we couldn't wait for the honeymoon, I'll pay for the love stains " Dark knight whispered to the driver after he had helped Fluttershy out of the limo " hey it's cool man I understand, I was the same way when I first got married to my wife " the driver laughed as Dark knight paid him for the stains he had made then joined Fluttershy at the gate so they could go to their wedding reception. The farm had lights hanging from the trees and there were long table that had a light blue cover with plates. It looked amazing Rarity had worked very hard on making sure the reception was prefect for her friend " Rarity this is amazing you did a wonderful job " Fluttershy said as she hugged her friend to thank her for the wonderful job she did " thank you Fluttershy, I did want really hard to get the farm ready darling " Rarity replied before she noticed that Fluttershy's mane was a mess " Fluttershy what happen to your mane, it looks like you just had...oh my you and Dark knight are sure getting started on having a family " the white unicorn said as her and Fluttershy's face went totally red " let's go get your mane fixed before your parents see " Rarity continue as she lead Fluttershy to the Apple's house to clean her up a bit before all the guest arrived. While Rarity deal with Fluttershy, her husband was welcoming some other old team mates till he ran into Jackknife, Green peace, Windgate, Timewrap, and Fairbanks who had just arrived " hey buddy Congratulations on getting married to Fluttershy " Windgate said before he shaked his friend's hoof " hey where is Fluttershy? " Jackknife asked noticing the his best friend's wife wasn't by his side " I think she's talking to her friends, I hope she gets back soon we have to cut the wedding cake " Dark knight replied as he looked around for his new wife " Dark knight I saw your limo driver in the back of his limo cleaning up something pretty nasty. So what did you two do back there? " Timewrap asked with a smirk on his face cause he had a pretty good idea what Dark knight and Fluttershy did. It took Fairbanks a few seconds to understand what Timwrap was talking about but when he did he broke out laughing " Dark knight you sly pony, I can't believe you and your wife did it in the back of the limo " Fairbanks laughed trying not to get noticed by the other guests. Windgate leaned over to Jackknife and whispered into his ear " fifty bits says he knocks Fluttershy up during their honeymoon " this got a chucker out of Jackknife who was soon joined by Twilight " what's so funny Jackknife? " she asked her fiancee who jumped a little cause her did hear walk up behind him. Jackknife tried to think up a lie but he was stubbed lucky for him Green peace stepped in " you must be Twilight Sparkle wow your just as beautiful as Jackknife said you were...holy crap your pregnant. Dude Jackknife when in the hell did you knock up your girlfriend?" Green peace said once he saw Twilight's pregnant belly " oh yeah I kind of forgot to tell you about that, we found out just after I talked to you and brought the engagement ring. To tell you the truth I was just as shocked as you were when I first found out, but now I can't wait for our foal to be born " Jackknife replied as he hugged Twilight who kissed him on the cheek " so let me get this right your friends are married or have a boyfriend, man so much for hooking up with a maid of honor " Timewrap said disappointed that all of Twilight's friends were taken " hey don't worry buddy there's still lots of single mares who came to the wedding " Dark knight told his friend who did a fist pump cause he still could get laid tonight. Twilight just rolled her eyes at Timewrap then told Jackknife that she needed to sit down cause her hoofs were hurting " wow Jackknife your sure a lucky guy " Fairbanks said as he watched Twilight take a seat at a nearby table " thanks Fairbanks, I'm just worried I wouldn't be a good father. I mean I have no idea what I'm going to do when Twilight wants me to hold our baby " Jackknife replied now looking at Twilight's belly worried that his foal would get hurt because of him " Jackknife I felt the same way when I had my first foal, but when you hold your child for the first time you never want to let him or her go " Green peace told his friend as he handed him a beer from the nearby bar. When Fluttershy returned she took her place next to her husband and together they cut their wedding cake, all the while a pony took a lot wedding pictures. As the wedding went on every pony couldn't help but see how happy the newly weds were together " ok every pony it's time for the newly wed's first dance " D-13 said over the loud speakers, Dark knight and Fluttershy took the dance floor just as a group of ponies started playing their violins and a strangely dress colt with a long black mane and a peach coat walked onto the stage and started singing.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

While you're far away and dreaming

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment forever

Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

As every pony watch the newly weds shared their first dance they couldn't help but notice how happy they were together even if they were a earth pony and a Pegasus.

Don't want to close my eyes

I don't want to fall asleep

Cause I'd miss you babe

And I don't want to miss a thing

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you babe

And I don't want to miss a thing

Dark knight and Fluttershy shared a short kiss, the joy they felt was almost to much. They could share their lives together and have a family.

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming

Wondering if it's me you're seeing

Then I kiss your eyes

And thank God we're together

I just want to stay with you in this moment forever

Forever and ever

Twilight watch both the dancing couple, then a thought came to her so she leaned over to Princess Celestia who was sitting next to her " Princess Celestia did you book this singer just for Fluttershy's wedding?" the young mare asked her teacher " yes I thought it would be nice to have a great act for a even greater couple,don't you think Twilight? " Princess Celestia replied as she watched the newly weds.

I don't want to close my eyes

I don't want to fall asleep

Cause I'd miss you babe

And I don't want to miss a thing

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you babe

And I don't want to miss a thing

The ponies who were playing the violins started playing a little louder as the pony who was singing started singing louder. This was a great preforms and even Princess Luna was having a good time.

I don't want to miss one smile

I don't want to miss one kiss

I just want to be with you

Right here with you, just like this

I just want to hold you close

Feel your heart so close to mine

And just stay here in this moment

For all the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah

Behind the small band with the violins was a white sheet that dropped reviling a even bigger band with lots of different instruments, stunning all the guests and the newly weds.

I don't want to close my eyes

I don't want to fall asleep

Cause I'd miss you babe

And I don't want to miss a thing

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you babe

And I don't want to miss a thing

Dark knight looked into Fluttershy's beautiful light blue eyes thinking about the love they had shared in the limo and how they would spend the rest of their lives loving each other.

I Don't want to close my eyes

I don't want to fall asleep

Cause I'd miss you babe

And I don't want to miss a thing

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you babe

And I don't want to miss a thing

Fluttershy looked over to her mother who was crying cause she was so happy to see that her little girl had found some pony that would love her and keep her safe for the rest of her life.

Don't want to close my eyes

I don't want to fall asleep

And I don't want to miss a thing

When the song ended the crowd cheered not just for the singer but for Dark knight and Fluttershy. Even the singer clapped for the happy couple who waved to their friends and families " that was Aerosmith give them a big hand " D-13 said over the loud speaker " now let's party " she continue as she started playing a song with a great the music was playing the leader of the band walked over to Dark knight and Fluttershy to Congratulations " hey I'm Aero congrats on getting married " the brown colt said as he shake Dark knight's hoof and kissed Fluttershy's cheek in a friendly way so not to upset the groom " thank you, your show was amazing thank you so much " Fluttershy said as she hugged her husband " no problem sweetie cake, Princess Celestia hired me and I was more then happy to do it " Aero replied as he shake their hoofs again and went to talk to some of the other guests. The party was loads of fun there was pretty of food and good times to be had " this party was amazing Fluttershy " Rainbow dash said as she feed Peppercup some peas and carrots " I know Rarity really went all out " Fluttershy replied now eating some of her dinner " Twilight do you want to dance? " Jackknife asked his fiancee who was eating a second helping " I would love to dance Jackknife but why want to dance with me?" Twilight said now putting her folk down on the table " cause Honey bunny I won't want to dance with any other pony " Jackknife said in the sweetest way Possible " really Jackknife?" The pregnant mare said before leaning over to her fiancee and kissed him on the lips " hey girls we have a super special for you " Dark knight said before he and all his old teams got up and walked on the stage " we made this song for our girlfriend and wives, soon the music started playing. A solo guitar started play while the boy tapped the hoofs on the floors, while at the same time their girls started squawk like a branch of fan girls.

[Dark knight]

You're insecure,

Don't know what for,

You're turning heads when you walk through the door,

Don't need make-up,

To cover up,

Being the way that you are is enough,

The group of colts moved they're heads side to side while shifting they're hooves so they could spin in a circle at the same time.

[Jackknife]

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

Jackknife gave Twilight a wick telling her this song was for her, Fluttershy, and Winder.

[All]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

Twilight was happy to see that her fiancee was willing to proof that he loved her by singing in front of all their friends and family members. Fluttershy places her hoofs over her mouth trying to hold back her tears cause she was so happy.

[Green peace]

So c-come on,

You got it wrong,

To prove I'm right,

I put it in a song,

I don't know why,

You're being shy,

And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

Dark knight pointed to Fluttershy wanting her to know that he loved her and wanted to let her know that he was willing to do anything for her.

[Dark knight]

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

Normally Dark knight would never do something like this but he wanted to show his wife that he loved her and he was willing to make a fool of himself just for her.

[All]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na Na Na [x2]

The boy sang very well which was didn't really special Fluttershy and Twilight cause they had heard they're wonderful voices before and they loved them very much.

[Dark knight]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

Dark knight pointed at Fluttershy before he motion her to the stage and when she walked to the edge of the stage he pulled her in for a long passion filled kiss in front of everyone at the party, who cheered and gave them cat calls as they watched. Then Dark knight went back to singing leaving a very red faces Fluttershy.

[All]

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

The music was really well played by D-13, who was making sure the tune was upbeat and rocking.

[All]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful

The group of colts dances in the same way telling their girls they had been planning this for sometime. But that didn't matter to the mares they were just happy to see that their lovers were willing to show them how much they were loved.

([Jackknife:] Oh),

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Jackknife was always a pretty good dancer mainly because he had to go to military balls and dates with other mares. But now he was dancing for his Twilight, the mare he was going to marry and have a foal.

(Green Peace:] desperately),

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful

Green Peace couldn't under stand how Jackknife and Dark knight talked him into this but it was to late to turn back and besides his wife loved hearing him sing and he knew he would get some great sex later tonight so making a fool of himself was fine with him.

([Dark knight:] beautiful) ,

Oh oh,

Once the song was done Dark knight didn't have time to cool off before his wife knocked him over and kissed him as hard as she could so she could show him how much she loved him " Dark knight you are so wonderful, I love you so much thank you so much for singing that song for me it was so wonderful your the best husband in the whole world " Fluttershy said to her husband after she broke her kiss " your welcome baby cake and I love you too " Dark knight replied before he return the kiss and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him " hey you two wait for you 're honeymoon " Jackknife joked as Twilight joined him on the stage and kissed him on the cheek " leave them alone Jackknife they have all the right in the world make out " Twilight told her fiancee in a clearly joking tone of voice. The newly weds got up gasping for air " wow Fluttershy you sure are a amazing kisser " Dark Knight said as he and his wife got up then went to sit down to have a toast. Once they took their seats Jackknife stood up and raised his glass " hi I'm Jackknife and I've been friends with Dark knight before we could ever walk and we were station together in the army, now he's married to a wonderful girl who will hopefully keep him in line and I wish you two the best of lucky in your lives together " Jackknife said to his best friend and his wife before taking a drink of his wine and was soon followed by the the other guests. Then Fluttershy's father stood up so he could give his own toast " when my little baby girl told me that she was getting married I was a bit angry that she didn't come to me to get my blessing but now that I've seen how much Dark knight loves my Fluttershy, I want you to know that I wouldn't want any other colt marrying my little girl " the crowd all cheered before taking a drink from their wine glasses. A few other ponies did some toasts like Green Peace, who told every pony a funny story about how Dark knight had hit on a married mare a few years ago and ended up getting in a fight with her husband, by the time the guards had shown up the husband had been knocked out and Dark knight had been arrested but soon let go cause he was just protecting himself. The party went on late into the night, every pony was having the time of their lives. Dark knife was sitting at a table watching his wife talking to Twilight about something when he saw Jackknife sit next to him " how in the world did the two of us end up getting girls like those two to agree to marry us?" Jackknife asked his friend who was just as unsure how they had gotten Twilight and Fluttershy to go out with them in the first place " dumb luck I guess, but does it really matter we have our whole lives ahead of us, so stop your bitching and enjoy the moment " Dark knight replied in a smirk and cocky tone then he pick his beer up and leaned the tip of it near Jackknife's who did the same as his friend and tapped the top his beer with the top of Dark knight's beer " hey so you planning to have any foals with Fluttershy anytime soon, I mean you two did have sex in the back of your limo and I'm guessing Fluttershy will want to do it a lot when you're on your honeymoon " hey you remember the song " let's hear it from the boy? " Jackknife asked as he took another drink from his beer " hell yeah that song was the shit, I'm going to ask D-13 if she could play it for us, you still remember all the old dance moves? " Dark knight replied all most jumping out of his seat in joy then got up and walked over to where D-13 had set up her stand " hey do you have let's hear it from the boy by Den? " Dark knight asked the blue haired mare who was behind the DJ stand " yeah I'll play it right after this song, by the way congrats on getting married you wife is very beautiful, your a lucky guy " D-13 replied while giving the newly wed a warm smile then she started looking at her disc to find the song Dark knight asked for, when she did she put on the disc player and told Dark knight she would play it in a few minutes. Dark knight went back to his table to tell Jackknife that he had gotten the song " so did she have it? " Jackknife asked as Dark knight got closer to the table " yeah she had the song, she's play it in a few minutes" the black earth pony answered before giving his friend a high five. A for minutes later Dark knight and Jackknife walked onto the dance floor just a song started to play, it had a slow drum and guitar solo then a mare started to singing.

My baby, he don't talk sweet

He ain't got much to say

But he loves me, loves me, loves me

I know that he loves me anyway

The two friends moved their heads from side to side while at the same time bounding their hooves up and down a few inches off the floor.

And maybe he don't dress fine

But i don't really mind

'cuz every time he pulls me near

I just wanna cheer:

Jackknife saw that Twilight was close to the dance floor so he did a couple of circles till he was close enough to grab her hoof and pull her onto the dance floor " Jackknife what in the world are you doing?" the mare asked as her loving boyfriend spanned her in a circle then pulled her close to him " remember I told you I wouldn't want to dance with any other mare, well I meant ever word " the male unicorn said before giving her a short kiss and slide a foot away with was pretty cool.

(chorus)

Let's hear it for the boy

Oh, let's give the boy a hand

Let's hear it for my baby

You know you gotta understand

Maybe he's no Romeo

But he's my loving one man show

Let's hear it for the boy!

Dark knight followed his friend's idea and went to get Fluttershy but she was already on the dance floor dancing to him. This make the young colt give his wife a loving smile, then he spanned around Fluttershy and put his arms around her belly.

My baby may not be rich

He's waching every dime

But he loves me loves me loves me

And we always have a real good time

Soon all the guests joined in on the fun and started dancing but made sure to give each other lots of room and now the party was in full swing.

And maybe he sings off key

That's all right by me

But what he does, he does so well

Makes me wanna yell:

Fluttershy let out a giggle as her husband kissed her on the cheek and spin her again. The music was very good up beat that a pony could dance too.

(chorus)

Let's hear it for the boy

Oh, let's give the boy a hand

Let's hear it for my baby

You know you gotta understand

Maybe he's no Romeo

But he's my loving one man show

Let's hear it for the boy!

Twilight couldn't dance that well mainly because she was pregnant and she didn't really dance on least it was needed " oh Jackknife this is so much fun, I can't wait for our wedding " the pregnant mare said happily as she and her fiancee dances together.

whoa whoa ohh ohh ohh

lets hear it for the boy

Every pony at the party was dancing including Princess Celestia and Princess Luna who had found a couple of very handsome colts to dance with. A few seconds later Luna left with her colt to be alone and to do somethings that they couldn't do in front of the others. Princess Celestia quickly noticed that her sister had left with out telling her " Twilight have you seen where Luna went?" she asked her student, who was a few feet away from her " I think I saw her leave with that colt she was dancing with, she had a really big smile on her face as she was leading him away " Twilight told her teacher who was now looking a little up set " oh no not again, I really should get going who knows what my sister up to" the Princess said before leaving the dance floor to go look for her sister.

whoa whoa ohh ohh ohh

lets hear it for the boy

When the song ended the crowd clapped and cheered then went back to dancing " my hooves hurt Jackknife I need to sit down " Twilight told her fiancee before she took a seat in a nearby chair. When the party ended every pony went home but not before wishing Dark knight and Fluttershy the best of luck on their marriage. And with that the two newly weds left Ponyville to go on their honeymoon.

The next day Dark knight and Fluttershy went to the train station to catch their train so they could go on their honeymoon " let me help you my dear " Dark knight said as he offer his wife his hoof so she could get on the train " thank you what a gentlemen, I'll have to pay you back later when we get to our room on the train " Fluttershy replied now taking her husband's hoof and climbed on the train " I like the sound of that " was the only thing Dark knight could say cause he was going a little red in the cheeks. As the two ponies were walking down the train's hall they stopped the ticket master to ask her where their room was " hi can I help you ?" the mare asked kindly knowing it was her job to help all the ponies who come on the train " we need to found the honeymoon suite " Dark knight replied before taking Fluttershy's hoof and kissed it making the mare giggle a little " yes you must be Mr. & Mrs. Knight, we have your room right up at the front of the train would you like some help with your bags? " the ticket master said after she checked her seat chart that she had in a saddle bag " yea please thank you very much " Fluttershy said as she and her husband were lead by the ticket master to their honeymoon suit. When they got to they're room Dark knight tipped the bag boy very well and closed the door behind him leaving him alone with Fluttershy " so what do you want to do..." but before he could finish what he was saying his wife locked her lips with his letting him know exactly what she wanted from him. After they had finish having sex Dark knight and Fluttershy laid in the bed that was in their room taking in the smell of sex that hovered in the small room " that was so worth the wait uh baby? " Dark knight said with his are lying on the bed and Fluttershy lying on top of his arm " yeah I'm glad we didn't have sex when we were dating it made this so much more special " Fluttershy replied as she rolled on her side so she could kiss Dark knight on the lips just because she could, Dark knight return the kiss taking in Fluttershy taste and wrestling with her tongue. This tongue wrestling match went for a good two minutes till the two ponies broke apart gasping for air, then Fluttershy closed her blue eyes and took a nap while Dark knight ran his hoof through her mane. He had never been this happy in his whole life and he knew if he ever lose Fluttershy he couldn't go on living cause she full his life with love and joy and no other mare could full the hole he would have in his heart. Soon Dark knight's eyes grew heavy so he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

When Dark knight woke up he couldn't feel Fluttershy on his arm where she had fallen asleep but he didn't worry his wife could be in the bathroom taking a shower only problem was he didn't hear the shower running " Fluttershy you ok baby? " the colt asked as he climbed out of the bed but there was no answer which made him worry a bit so he called her name again. When he didn't hear anyone answer he went out of the room to see if Fluttershy had got up to look around. As he was walking down the hall Datk knight run into the same ticket master that helped him find his room " hey have you seen my wife?, she's not in the room and I'm starting to worry" Dark knight asked hoping the ticket master could help him find Fluttershy " um sir you come on board by yourself there was no pony with you " the ticket master replied her face was now showing worry " that's not funny lady, I want to know where my wife is right now " Dark knight said not finding the joke the ticket master was playing funny " you know what I'll look for her myself since you don't sim to want to help me " Dark knight told the mare before storming off to look for Fluttershy. When he got to the dining cart hoping to see his loving wife having tea or talking to the other passages but that wasn't the case, Fluttershy wasn't there now Dark knight's heart started to race and his mind was trying to come up with why no pony could tell him where his wife was. Then he heard her voice coming from the next cart, it sounded like she was hurt, no she was dying. Dark knight ran pass the other ponies pushing some on the ground cause they were in his way " I'm coming baby just hold on please for Celestia sake hold on " he yelled tears formed in the corner of his eyes as he started to fear the worse. Dark knight pushed the door open and when he did his worse fears came true, there on the floor was Fluttershy bleeding out of her chest " Fluttershy oh no please baby stay with me. Help please for Celestia sake I need help oh no everything is going to be ok " Dark knight cried as he held his wife in his arms, tears were running down his face " Dark knight why didn't you save me?, I thought you loved me? " Fluttershy asked with her dying breath. Dark knight yelled in sorrow the mare he loved the most was dead in his arms and there was nothing he could do to save her " I'm so sorry Fluttershy, it's my fault, it's all my fault " the black colt cried as he hugged his wife's lifeless body " What's your fault Dark knight? " Fluttershy's voice echoed making Dark knight look up and saw that he was lying in the bed in the honeymoon suite. Dark knight looked to where Fluttershy had been sleeping and saw her lying there unharmed, he was so happy that he couldn't help but hug his wife and kiss her cheek " Dark knight are you ok?, you were talking in your sleep and then you started crying. Were you having a nightmare? " Fluttershy said unsure why her husband was hugging her so hard " yes I had a horrible nightmare, I woke up and you were gone and no one knew where you were and then I found you and you were dying and the last thing you said was why didn't I save you. I couldn't believe that you were dead my heart was in pieces as I held you're body in my arms and I couldn't do a fucking thing to save you, what kind of husband let's his wife died without trying everything possible to save her? " Dark knight said before he broke out crying again " Dark knight it was just a nightmare nothing more? I'm right here and I won't be going any where anytime soon, I love you and we'll be together for the rest of our lives " Fluttershy told her husband before she grabbed his head and turned it so she could kiss him. The feeling of relief and joy washed over Dark knight as his wife kissed him, he was so happy that Fluttershy was safe and alive and he now knew he would have to keep his guard up so he could protect her from danger. When Fluttershy broke her kiss Dark knight grabbed Fluttershy's shoulders and looked her over making sure she wasn't hurt " I'm fine sweetie stop worrying " Fluttershy told her husband knowing he was just doing his job as her mate " I know Fluttershy but the dream was so real I just have to make sure your ok " Dark knight replied before kissing her on the lips wanting to make sure she was real and not another dream. After a make out session the couple left their room and went to get something to eat at the dining cart. Dark knight opened the door first so his wife could go in first " thank you Dark knight " Fluttershy told her husband as she walked pass him and kissed him on the cheek " it was nothing dear, it's what I'm here for my loving wife " Dark knight replied smiling warmly at his wife. The black colt pulled out a chair for his wife who thank him again " I'm sorry but couldn't help but hear that you two are on your honeymoon congrats, could I buy you a drink? " a much older brown colt said as he walked over to the newly weds " yeah we are on our honeymoon and we would be honored if you got us a drink, what's are name? " Dark knight replied now taking the other colt's hoof and shake it " I'm skyfall and that's my wife Cloud dales, it's nice to meet you " Skyfall greeted while shaking Dark knight's hoof " I'm Dark knight and this is my very beautiful wife Fluttershy " Dark knight returned the greeting " your right she is very beautiful, how did you two meet?" Cloud dales asked as she give Fluttershy a friendly hug. The yellow Pegasus told the older couple how she and Dark knight met and how they fell in love with was very romantic to both Skyfall and Cloud dales " wow that's some story, sounds like to two will have a long and happy live together " Skyfall told the happy couple who was hugging each other " thank you we will be happy together " Fluttershy said before kissing her husband's cheek and leaned her head on his shoulder. The two couples talked for awhile and ate lunch then Dark knight and Fluttershy went back to their room to be alone to have sex again just so Dark knight could show Fluttershy how much he loved her. When he was done Dark knight took a shower then he went to get Fluttershy dinner and something special to drink " look what I got baby cake " Dark knight said as he enter the honeymoon suite with a tray that had very nice dinner " wow Dark knight you got this just for me, I love you you sexy sexy stud " the yellow mare said as she got out of the bed and went to kiss her husband who returned the kiss happily " I would do anything for you my sweet sexy mare " Dark knight told her his wife before putting the tray down and slapped his wife on the ass making her yelp and giggle a little " you dirty little bastard you're going to pay for that " Fluttershy giggled before she wrapped her arms around him pulled him onto the bed then pinned him down " hold on baby I would love to do it again but I'm totally spent maybe we could do it a little later? " Dark knight said but his wife didn't listen to him she just went down to his private area and started to do things that made the colt yell joyfully " shit baby you sure know how to make me happy " Dark knight patted trying to catch his breath and looked down at his wife who was now lying on his belly " well that's why I'm here to make you happy " Fluttershy cooed as she started to kiss her husband up his body and up to his lips. Soon the couple ate their dinner and talked about what they could do on their honeymoon, then they went to watch the sun set where they ran into Skyfall and Cloud dales. After that they went to bed and spent the rest of the trip having sex and spending a lot of time together.

It took a few days to get to the topic by train but it didn't matter to Dark knight and Fluttershy, they had each other and that's all that mattered to them " Dark knight this place is amazing I'm so glad you choice this place for our honeymoon " Fluttershy said as she and her husband were riding to their hotel " well only the best for you my dear " Dark knight replied before kissing Fluttershy's hoof loving making the once shy mare giggle a little. It took 20 minutes to get to the hotel and when they did Dark knight helped Fluttershy out of the cab then went inside to check in " hello I'm Dark knight, I'm here to check in for my honeymoon " Dark knight said as he and Fluttershy walked up to the checking desk " uh yes here you are Mr. Knight, you and your wife are in the honeymoon suite room 1376. If you give me a moment I can have a bag boy take you're bags up to your room " the hotel manager replied after he checked the guest book that was on the checking desk. A few minutes later a light brown teenage colt ran up to the newly weds and grabbed their bags and lead them to their suite " so is this your first honeymoon?" the bag boy asked as he and the couple got into an elevater and it started going up " yes we just got married four days ago and we've really been looking forward to this honeymoon" Fluttershy answered moving closer to her husband who kissed her forehead " wow that's great we have a lot of honeymooners come here, I'm hoping to meet a girl some day soon but I'm a loser in my school and no girl wants to date me " the young teen said now hanging his head a bit " hey I was a loser in my high school when I was you're ages then when I turned 18 me and my best friend joined the Equestrian army, I wouldn't want you to do that it was a bad choice and I saw a lot of really bad things " Dark knight told the teen before he pat him on the back " just be yourself and things will work out sooner or later " he continue hoping he was right about just being yourself " I guess, I do know this one mare at my school, we're good friends and I think she has a crush on me " the bag boy replied his face was now going red " you should ask her out on a date " Fluttershy said trying not to giggle at how red the teenager's face was " yeah your a nice kid any mare would be lucky to have you as her boyfriend " Dark knight said in a very friendly tone. The door opened and in front of the elevater was a teenage pink mare with a red mane and light green eyes " Stardust uh uh what are you doing here?" the young brown colt asked in very nervously trying not to go red in the face again " oh hi Black wheel, I just got hired and I was looking for you cause you need to train me " Stardust replied her cheeks were red and Dark knight and Fluttershy could tell that they were having a romantic moment and they wanted to help as much as possible " oh good cause we have a lot of bags and we noticed that Black wheel could use some help, right Black wheel? " Dark knight said giving Black wheel a tap on the shoulder and pointed at the bags that were on the floor " oh yeah,if you wouldn't mind giving me a hand? " Black wheel asked after a few second of trying to under stand what Dark knight was talking about " sure I wouldn't mind " Stardust replied before she picked up Fluttershy's bags and followed her coworker to the honeymoon suite " Hey Stardust I...was wondering if...if you would like to go and see a movie with me? " Black wheel said trying not to mess up to bad " you mean like a date?, yeah when do you want to go to the movie, I'm off on Friday " Stardust replied as a huge smile grew on her face " really that's great cause I'm off on Friday too how about I pick you up at five " the brown colt said trying his best not to jump up and down in joy. As the group was walking to the room the two teenagers were talking about what movie they were going to see on Friday night, once they got to the room Black wheel unlocked the room and let the newly weds into their room " here you go buddy a little something to help with your up coming date " Dark knight said as he give Black wheel a very nice tip and said good bye then left with Stardust. Now that Dark knight was alone with Fluttershy he had a pretty good idea what she wanted to do " hey Fluttershy you want to go to the beach? " the black colt asked his wife who was sitting on the bed " yeah that sounds like a great plan " Fluttershy replied as she got off the bed and joined Dark knight at the door. The couple spent the whole day at the beach getting tan and playing in the ocean, by the time they got back to the hotel it was nearly seven and the couple was very hungry " oh my goodness that was so much fun Dark knight I can't wait to see what you have planned for tomorrow " Fluttershy said as her husband opened the suite door " yeah I'll take a shower, would you like to join me?, we could have some fun " Dark knight said as he and his wife went to the shower and had a very good time after that they went down to the hotel's restaurant and had a very nice dinner together. While they were at the restaurant the couple ran into Skyfall and Cloud dales who were sitting a couple tables away from them " hey you two how's the honeymoon so far ? " Skyfall asked the second he saw Dark knight and Fluttershy sitting at their table " it's been wonderful thanks for asking, we were at the beach all day today, it was so much fun " Fluttershy replied as she took a seat at her new friend's table " yeah I bet that's not all you two been doing if you know what I mean hahahahaha " Skyfall joked while his wife told the couple she was sorry for her husband's stupid comment " well he's not wrong, that's the point of going on a honeymoon right? and I'm hoping Fluttershy will get pregnant soon " Dark knight said now placing his hoof on top of his wife's hoof and smiled at her " you really want to have a baby Dark knight?, oh you have no idea how happy that makes me " Fluttershy said before she kissed her husband right in front of Skyfall and cloud dales who didn't sim to mind at all " your be a great father Dark knight all you need to do now is keep on humping your wife till you know she's pregnant " Skyfall told the couple before his wife got after him for talking like that in the restaurant " oh come Cloud dales we were like that when we were on our first honeymoon and because we did it so much you got pregnant with Looper " Skyfall told his wife while giving her a cocky smile " I know but you don't have to tell Dark knight and Fluttershy that you dirty pony " Cloud dales said folding her arms and looked at her husband in a " you can be a ass sometimes " way " anyway I really do hope you do get pregnant Fluttershy you will be one hell of a good mother " Cloud dales continue knowing Fluttershy would Agree easily " thanks Cloud dales I could be Pregnant right now but I wouldn't find out that for at least a there couple months " Fluttershy replied now placing her hoof on top of her belly and started rubbing it in hopes that there was a foal inside her womb. For the rest of their dinner the group talked about what Fluttershy could name her foal and how to take care of it right after it was born then Dark knight and Fluttershy went to their room and went to bed. As they laid in the bed Dark knight couldn't help but think about the talk he and Fluttershy had with Cloud dales about Fluttershy already being pregnant with his foal. It was a whole hour before Dark knight finally fell asleep hoping that his wife did have his foal in her womb.

The next morning Dark knight woke up and saw that Fluttershy was sleeping peacefully beside him which was a great relief to the colt. He kissed her fore head then went to use the bathroom after that he went to get breakfast for himself and his wife. When he got back he saw that Fluttershy was gone with made him worry " Fluttershy where are you? " Dark knight asked fearing the worse again " I'm in the bathroom baby, I'll be out in a minute " Fluttershy replied from behind the bathroom door " ok I brought you breakfast " Dark knight said as he put the food tray on the table. When Fluttershy came out of the bathroom she was wearing a devilish smile and leaned on the bathroom door frame " you remember last night when you said could be already pregnant? " the yellow mare asked her husband who was unsure why she was being that up " yes, don't tell me you're already pregnant " Dark knight said but to his relief his wife shake her head no " well I went out and got you something to help make sure that I do get pregnant " Fluttershy replied before pulling of a bottle that Dark knight had never seen before ummm Fluttershy what is that? " Dark knight asked pointing at the bottle in his wife's hoof " oh this it's a wedding gift from Twilight, she made it so you can keep it up which will give us a better chance of pregnancy, now come here I need to see if this works " Fluttershy said now walking closer to her husband who was looking for a way out cause he had no more sperm left and he could use a break " hold on baby did Twilight ever test those things before she gave them to you? " Dark knight asked now his back was against the wall " of course she has how do you think Jackknife been having sex with her so much " Fluttershy giggled evilly make the black colt a litter scared. Then Dark knight remembered something, he was a soldier and this little mare couldn't make him do a thing but she was his wife and if he don't do as she said he could lose her and that something Dark knight couldn't do so he would have to take the pills " couldn't I take it after we have breakfast? " Dark knight asked hoping his horny wife would agree " ok but don't try to run cause I'm locking the door and I wouldn't let you out of this room till I know I'm pregnant " Fluttershy said as she walked over to the suite door and locked it now trapping Dark knight in the room " oh shit this isn't good " the colt said in his head not wanting to hurt Fluttershy's feelings. Dark knight ate his breakfast while trying to think of a way to talk his wife out of wanting to have sex " hey baby how about we go look around the town I bet they have all kinds of great shops and I'll buy anything you want " Dark knight said hoping this plan would work even if it hurt his wallet. Fluttershy thought about it for a while pretty sure that her husband was trying to get out of sex but it would be nice to look around the town and see what they had here " ok let's go look around the town it sounds like fun " Fluttershy said as she leaned over and kissed her husband who returned the kiss happily " did I ever tell you, you have a beautiful soul " Dark knight replied before a guitar solo started playing in the background and a young male started singing.

[Intro:]

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

An hour later Dark knight and Fluttershy are walking down a street looking at a the different shops and stores which had all kinds of things to buy.

I know that you are something special

To you I'd be always faithful

I want to be what you always needed

Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

As Fluttershy tried on some different dresses Dark knight sat out slide the dressing room to tell her what he thought.

[Chorus:]

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Yeah

Dark knight was now regretting telling his wife that he would buy her anything she wanted cause as they exited a store Dark knight walks out carrying several shopping bags.

You might need time to think it over

But I'm just fine moving forward

I'll ease your mind

If you give me the chance

I will never make you cry c`mon let's try

A few days later the couple were busy riding a roller coasters at a local theme park having a wonderful time and eating lots of very tasty food.

[Chorus]

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

A couple days after the theme park Dark knight and Fluttershy were lying in their suite's bed enjoying the feeling that come with having sex.

Am I crazy for wanting you?

Maybe do you think you could want me too?

I don't wanna waste your time

Do you see things the way I do?

I just wanna know that you feel it too

There is nothing left to hide

The next days later Dark knight was buying Fluttershy a beauitful piece of jewelry just to show her how much he loved her.

[Chorus]

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

Later that night the happy couple were walking down the beach talking about all kinds of things like their childhoods to their lives after they left their parent's homes.

I want you and your soul

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Ooooooo

Beautiful Soul, yeah

Oooooo, yeah

Your beautiful soul

Yeah

As the song ended Dark knight kissed his wife loving " Fluttershy how in the world did a guy like me ever get a beautiful, wonderful girl like you? " The black colt asked as he broke his kiss and looked deep into Fluttershy's blue eyes " cause your a handsome and wonderful colt and I wouldn't want to be with any other colt " Fluttershy replied before she kissed her husband who returned the kiss knowing he would spend the rest of his life with this Pegasus he was kissing " ewww your kissing that's gross " a four year year old navy blue colt said as he watched the couple. Dark knight couldn't help but laugh a littler as he and Fluttershy broke their kiss " one day your meet a girl you're want to kiss and your be very happy " no I wouldn't kissing girls is gross " the little colt yelled getting the attention of his mother " top pop leave that couple alone, I'm so sorry about my son he's a bit of a troublemaker and I really should keep him on a kiddie leash " the mother said before grabbing her son under his arm pulled him away from Dark knight and Fluttershy " it's ok, he's actually pretty cute " Fluttershy said smiling at the mother pony who was now scoring her son for running off and bugging other ponies. After that the couple spent the rest of the day hanging out at the beach. A few couple days later Dark knight and Fluttershy got back onto the train to go back home to Ponyville and their new lives together.

Hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter I worked on the wedding and the honeymoon over my vacation cause I really didn't have anything better to do. Do you really think I would kill Fluttershy?, she's one of my favorite ponies and it brought out Dark knight's worse fears.


	10. Chapter 10

My little pony: friendship is unbreakable

My little pony: friendship is magic fan-fiction

By Zero2o1o

I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter cause I did. I'd been planning that chapter for a while and I'm letting you guys know now the next wedding I'm doing is going to be Rainbow dash and Soarin. I'm not sure when I'll post it on the next chapter cause it could be over 12,000 words like Fluttershy's wedding and the honeymoon cause Rainbow dash is my favorite out of the main six and I want to do her wedding right.

Chapter ten: an unexpected guest

When Dark knight and Fluttershy got back to ponyville they were met at the station by their closest friends " Fluttershy it's so good to see you again darling " Rarity said as she ran up to her friend and hugged her " it's great to see you to Rarity... your belly oh my goodness Rarity are you pregnant? " Fluttershy asked after she had felt the bump hitting her stomach " I just found out last week, you should of seen Copper's face when I told him. It was priceless " Rarity told her friend while she couldn't help but smile and place a hoof on her stomach " way to go Copper I never thought you would get Rarity pregnant " Dark knight said shocked that his friend wouldn't use a condom when he was having sex, but didn't want to ask him, lucky for him his wife decided to ask the question " why didn't you use a condoms? " to this both Rarity and Copper's face turned very red unsure how to answer. A few seconds of unusable silent Copper said something " well we did but I think one of the condoms had a hole in it and that could be the reason Rarity got pregnant, but it doesn't matter now I'm going to be a father in seven months and I'm happy " as Copper spoke Dark knight could tell that something was bugging him " if your so happy then why do you look worried? " the black earth pony asked his friend wanting to know why he looked upset " well I'm still enlisted in the army and I don't want to make Rarity a widow before I make her a bride and leaving her alone to raise our foal would be just wrong " the male unicorn replied feeling bad that he couldn't marry Rarity because he didn't want to leave her alone if he was killed " why don't you retired like me and Jackknife did?, then you could get a job here in town and get married to Rarity " Dark knight said before he told Copper how to turn in all the papers to retired from the army. A minute later Jackknife and Twilight arrived " sorry we're late I needed to use the bathroom " Twilight said as she greeted Fluttershy and Dark knight and asked them how their honeymoon was " it was wonderful we had so much fun " Fluttershy said blushing a lot cause she didn't want to say anything else but her friends already knew what she had been doing with Dark knight so they just smiled and didn't say anything about it. Just then Fluttershy throw up all over the station floor " oh crap baby are you ok? " Dark knight asked as he went to his wife's side to help her " I don't know maybe it was something I ate " Fluttershy replied a Sharpe pain shot through her body " oh man now I owe Windgate fifty bits" Jackknife said hitting the floor with his hoof this of course got him a look of curious to know what he was talking about from Twilight and her friends " why do you owe Windgate fifty bits? " Twilight asked cornering him so he couldn't get away " well Windgate bet fifty bits that Dark knight would get Fluttershy Pregnant during their honeymoon " Jackknife answered knowing he had no way out and meant as well tell the truth " pregnant...I'm pregnant, oh Dark knight isn't this wonderful we're going to be parents " Fluttershy said happily before hugging her husband who was stunned at what he was hearing, but not every pony was happy Twilight snapped at Jackknife angry that he would make a bet like that " I can't believe you would make a bet like that with Windgate, you have to be the most childish colt I've ever met and I don't want to see you anymore, the wedding is off! " Twilight yelled making several ponies look at her wanting to know why she was yelling, then Twilight did something that no one thought she would ever do, she slapped Jackknife across the face then stormed off. Jackknife couldn't believe Twilight had actually hit him and told him she never wanted to see him again, not only that she had called off the wedding. Tears started forming in the corner of his eyes as he stood there as his heart broke " Jackknife are you ok? I'm sure Twilight didn't mean any of that stuff, she's just angry and when she cools down I'm sure she's tell you that she loves you and that she's sorry " Dark knight said as he watched his best friend break down in tears " what...what I'm going to do now that I don't have Twilight, she called off the wedding and hates me for making that stupid fucking bet, Dark knight just leave me alone please " and with that Jackknife walked off the station platform and into the Ever green forest. Dark knight watched Jackknife wanting nothing more then to help him get Twilight back " I should go talk to him before he does something he regrets " Dark knight said but was stopped by Fluttershy " I think it's best if Jackknife is alone right now, he's pretty upset and maybe he just needs time to think " Fluttershy told her husband as she watched Jackknife walk out of sight.

Jackknife walked through the evergreen forest feeling like he had no hope left getting in Twilight back. His heart was broke and sorrow had washed over him, all he wanted was to go to Twilight and tell her that he was sorry for what he had done, but she told him that she never wanted to see him again so there was no way he could get Twilight to take him back. As Jackknife kept walking he got more and more lost in the forest not knowing what danger was ahead of him " what are you doing here walking around? " a voice said from behind the trees making Jackknife look up from the ground " who's there? I'm warning you I'm a soldier and I can kill you very easily " Jackknife yelled as he got ready to fight what ever was behind the trees " I mean you no harm Jackknife I'm friends with your fiancée Twilight Sparkle, my name is Zecora " the zebra said as she walked out from behind the trees " oh Twilight told me about you, I've been meaning to meet you. Ni kubwa na hatimaye kukutana na wewe ( It's great to finally meet you ) " Jackknife said while removing the tears from his eyes " Unaweza kuongea Kiswahili, mimi nina sana kumvutia si watu wa nje wengi wanaweza kuongea Kiswahili ( You can speak Swahili, I'm very impress not many outsiders can speak Swahili ) " Zecora said in her people's tongue and walking a little closer to Jackknife knowing she was safe " Ndiyo nilikuwa katika kituo cha Swah nyuma wakati mimi nilikuwa katika jeshi. Mimi kujifunza namna ya kuzungumza kwa kufanya kazi yangu rahisi kidogo ( Yes I was station in Swah back when I was in the army. I learned how to speak it to make my work a little easier ) " Jackknife told the zebra laughing a little cause he remembered how hard it was to learn to speak Swahili. Then Zecora notice the tear stains on Jackknife's face " Tumekuwa kilio, je, kitu kutokea Twilight Sparkle?, Ni yeye ok? " ( You've been crying, did something happen to Twilight Sparkle?, is she ok?" ) Zecora asked now worrying about Twilight " Mimi najua yeye alikuwa mjamzito na mtoto wako na alikuwa anakwenda kutoa brith haraka tafadhali yeye yeye hakuwa na alikufa wakati akitoa brith... ( I know she was pregnant with your foal and she was going to give birth soon...please tell me she didn't died while giving birth ) she continue as tears formed in her own eyes scared to hear the answer. The thought of Twilight dying made Jackknife sick to his stomach but he knew Twilight was ok so he told Zecora that " Yeye ni faini ni tu ... ( she's fine it's just...) Jackknife couldn't finish cause he didn't want to believe that Twilight didn't love him anymore, by that point the colt couldn't hold back his tears anymore so he let them all out not caring how he looked in front of Zecora. The colt's legs wouldn't hold his weight anymore not because he was tired but because sorrow had filled his whole body, he covered his face with his hoofs trying to stop the tears but they kept coming " Kuja nyumbani yangu na kuniambia nini kilichotokea, mimi ahadi Mimi siwezi kusema neno kwa GPPony nyingine yoyote una neno kama Swahilian ( Come to my home and tell me what has happen, I promise I won't say a word to any other pony you have my word as a Swahilian)" Zecora told the crying colt as she helped him up and they walked back to her hut.

Zecora unlocked the door to her hut then opened it and lead Jackknife to her living room " Mimi utapata baadhi ya chai ( I'll get you some tea " Zecora told the colt as she sat him in a living room chair " Shukrani Zecora sijui nini cha kufanya ( Thanks Zecora I don't know what to do ) Jackknife sobbed as he put his head back into his hoofs " Nina furaha mimi inaweza kusaidia, ili kile kutokea, kwa nini ni Twilight si na wewe sasa hivi? ( I'm happy I could help, so what happen, why is Twilight not with you right now? ) " Zecora asked as she place a pot of water on a hook that was in her fireplace " Naam wiki tatu zilizopita mimi upumbavu alifanya bet na mmoja wa rafiki yangu kwamba knight Dark bila kupata Fluttershy wajawazito na mimi waliopotea, basi alisema kwa sauti kubwa na Twilight snapped saa yangu na kuitwa mbali harusi. Siwezi kuishi bila yake, nina mpenda sana na mimi nataka kuwa pale kwa ajili yake wakati yeye anatoa brith kwa mtoto wetu ( Well three weeks ago I stupidly made a bet with one of my friends that Dark knight would get Fluttershy pregnant and I lost, then said it out loud and Twilight snapped at me and called off the wedding. I can't live without her, I love her so much and I want to be there for her when she gives brith to our son ) Jackknife answered hoping that Zecora could some how help him. While the zebra was pouring the water into a couple of cups she didn't say anything cause she was thinking about what Jackknife had just told her. As she placed the cups on the table she smiled at Jackknife and spoke " Una kwenda kwa Twilight na mwambie hiyo siyo sahihi kwa ajili ya kufanya kwamba bet kwa rafiki yako na kwamba pole yako na kumwambia kuwa yako kamwe kufanya hivyo tena kusababisha ikiwa kufanya hakuna njia, yeye milele na kuchukua wewe nyuma. Mimi najua wewe ni mzuri mwana punda Twilight ameniambia kwamba mtoto wako mzuri na kwamba bila kufanya kitu chochote kwa ajili yake na nimeona kuchukua huduma ya Twilight katika mimba yake na Mimi najua wewe kuwa baba mzuri sana ( You have to go to Twilight and tell her you were wrong for making that bet with your friend and that your sorry and tell her that your never do it again cause if you do there's no way she will ever take you back. I know you're a good colt Twilight has told me that your a good colt and that you would do anything for her and I've seen you take care of Twilight throughout her pregnancy and I know you will be a very good father" Zecora said before taking a drink of her tea. The two talked for a while about Jackknife's tour in Zecora's home country and how he was there to stop a group of evil colts that wanted to over take the local government and kill all the zebras in what they called racial cleansing, but Princess Celestia wouldn't let something that horrible happen in her country so she sent in the 107th special forces unit to fight off the colts and help rebuild the villages they had burn down " ilikuwa vita za kutisha na mimi waliopotea mengi ya watu wema, mahali, lakini angalau sisi alishinda hivyo rafiki yangu hakuwa na kufa katika mshipa (it was a horrible war and I lost a lot of good men in that place, but at least we won so my friends didn't die in vein) " Jackknife said remembering all the battles he had been through before the war had been won " ndiyo mimi kukumbuka kwamba vita nilikuwa 16 wakati kitengo yako alikuja kijijini na kuuawa wote kuna Bastards kibaguzi, hivyo mimi nadhani wewe deni shukrani kusababisha kama ilikuwa si kwa ajili yenu napenda ya kubakwa na kuuawa (yes I remember that war I was 16 when your unit came to my village and killed all those racist bastards, so I guess I owe you a thanks cause if it wasn't for you I would of been raped and killed ) " Zecora said before she started to cry " Umepoteza baadhi ya familia yako katika vita hiyo?, Samahani tunaweza ya got huko hivi karibuni, tunaweza ya kuokolewa wale wewe iliyopotea ( You lost some of your family in that war?, I'm sorry we couldn't of got there sooner, we could of saved those you had lost ) Jackknife commented sadly knowing that she wasn't the only zebra who had lost a member of their family " Mimi naweza kuuliza ni nani wewe waliopotea? ( can I ask who you lost?) the colt continue hoping he wasn't going to far in asking Zecora that question " Baba yangu na ndugu yangu kongwe, wakasimama kwa ponies ambaye alichukua juu ya kijiji wetu na wao waliuawa kwa ajili yake. Kuna si siku mimi si miss baba yangu na ndugu yangu, lakini unapaswa lawama mwenyewe kwa ajili ya vifo vyao, walikuwa kulinda kijiji kingine kutoka kwa nguruwe wale ( My father and my oldest brother, they stood up to the ponies who took over our village and they were killed for it. Theres not a day I don't miss my father and my brother but you shouldn't blame yourself for their deaths, you were protecting another village from those pigs )" Zecora cried as she remembered watching her father and brother being cut down in front of her " Baba yako na sauti kaka kama punda milia jasiri, ingekuwa ya kuwa na heshima ya kukutana nao ( Your father and brother sound like brave zebras, it would of been an honor to meet them )" Jackknife said warmly making Zecora smile a little " if you don't mind could we switch back to Equestrian, cause speaking my people's tongue mades me remember all the horrible things I saw when I was young " Zecora said as wrapped the tears from her eyes and took another drink of her tea " sure speaking Swahili kind of makes my head hurt cause it's so hard to remember how to speak it " Jackknife replied making Zecora laugh a little at his comment " I should go, I need to tell Twilight I'm sorry wish me luck Zecora " Jackknife said before getting up from his seat and headed for the door " your welcome Jackknife, it's the least I could do for you since you saved my village " Zecora replied waving good bye to the colt who sent out for his home and the mother of his child. As Jackknife ran through the ever green forest a song popped in to his head, it had a guitar playing first then soon followed by a bass guitar then Jackknife broke out singing.

Intro

The power of love is a curious thing

Make a one man weep, make another man sing

Change a hawk to a little white dove

More than a feeling that's the power of love

Jackknife's singing got him some odd looks from the animals that lived in the ever green forest .

Tougher than diamonds, rich like cream

Stronger and harder than a bad girl's dream

Make a bad one good make a wrong one right

Power of love that keeps you home at night

( flash back start )

Jackknife and Twilight are at the doctor's office getting a look at their baby who was nearly ready to come out. This was easily one of the happiest moments in Jackknife's life knowing he was going to be a father soon.

( flash back ended )

Chorus 1 :

You don't need money, don't take fame

Don't need no credit card to ride this train

It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes

But it might just save your life

That's the power of love

That's the power of love

Jackknife wanted nothing more then to be with Twilight but he had to some how make up for his stupid mistake and he would do anything to make it up to her.

First time you feel it, it might make you sad

Next time you feel it it might make you mad

But you'll be glad baby when you've found

That's the power makes the world go'round

( flash back start )

A 15 year old Jackknife is taking a green mare to dinner, he was a little scared and tries his best not to act like a dumb ass. But a few weeks later the mare dumped him breaking his young heart. But he knew that someday he would met the mare that would make him happy.

( flash back end )

Chorus 2 :

And it don't take money, don't take fame

Don't need no credit card to ride this train

It's strong and it's sudden it can be cruel sometimes

But it might just save your life

Jackknife exited the forest seeing Ponyville over some of the small hills, he knew he would have to run as fast as he could if he wanted to make it to his home. But first he would have to stop by a flower stand and buy Twilight the best flowers they had.

They say that all in love is fair

Yeah, but you don't care

But you know what to do

When it gets hold of you

And with a little help from above

You feel the power of love

You feel the power of love

Can you feel it ?

Hmmm

The male unicorn found one of the nicest flower shops in town and went inside. He told the owner of the shop that he needed the most beautiful flowers she had and that they were for his girlfriend. Once he got the flowers Jackknife headed home hoping Twilight would let him in.

Chorus 3 :

It don't take money and it don't take fame

Don't need no credit card to ride this train

Tougher than diamonds and stronger than steel

You won't feel nothin' till you feel

You feel the power, just the power of love

That's the power, that's the power of love

You feel the power of love

You feel the power of love

Feel the power of love

When he was done singing he opened the door to his house " Twilight are you home?, my sorry for making that stupid bet with Windgate " Jackknife called but he didn't hear a replied " hey Spike where did Twilight go? " he asked the dragon who was lying on the couch " she said she was leaving for Canterlot to see her parents " Spike replied before hopping off the couch " she said if you came home that she didn't want you to come after her " the dragon continue but before he could get answer from Jackknife, the colt ran off to the train station to talk to Twilight. As he ran outside a piano started playing in the back ground.

You got the touch

You got the power

A great guitar solo started playing as Jackknife ran pass Rarity and Cooper who were seating outside the Sugar cube corner " hey Jackknife where are you going? " Cooper asked but the love sick colt didn't answer he just kept running.

After all is said and done

You've never walked, you've never run,

You're a winner

Jackknife mind was racing, he had a so many things he had to say to Twilight to make up for his mistake.

You got the moves, you know the streets

Break the rules, take the heat

You're nobody's fool

For some reason Jackknife's body don't want to go any farer normally he could run from the house to the train station with no problem but now it was like all the sorrow that had filled him up was sucking out all his energy. That didn't matter right now Jackknife had to get to the train station and the song he was hearing was giving him the will to keep going.

You're at your best when when the goin' gets rough

You've been put to the test, but it's never enough

You got the touch

You got the power

He passed several of his friend who called out to him but Jackknife just kept running paying no mind to them.

When all hell's breakin' loose

You'll be riding the eye of the storm

You got the heart

You got the motion

Green peace was in town visiting Jackknife when he saw his friend running at him " hey Jackknife where ate you running off to in a hurry " Green peace asked now running by his friend " I'm off to the train station to stop Twilight from leaving me " Jackknife replied not taking his eyes off of where he was going, Green Peace stopped letting his friend go ahead of him " you go get her Jackknife, I know you can do it I believe in you " Green peace yelled cause Jackknife was already up the street.

You know that when things get too tough

You got the touch

You never bend, you never break

You seem to know just what it takes

You're a fighter

Jackknife's heart was racing pumping blood all throughout his body as he ran pass the library that was being rebuild.

It's in the blood, it's in the will

It's in the mighty hands of steel

When you're standin' your ground

And you never get hit when your back's to the wall

Gonna fight to the end and you're takin' it all

( flash back start )

A 14 year old Jackknife is fighting with a grey colt in the school yard, the grey colt had been making fun of him cause he come from a large family and told Jackknife he was an loser. Jackknife was knew to never back down from a fight which got him in trouble with the school and his parents over the years.

You got the touch

You got the power

When all hell's breakin' loose

You'll be riding the eye of the storm

Every ounces of Jackknife was hoping the train was still at the station, that he still had time to make it and tell Twilight he was sorry.

You got the heart

You got the motion

You know that when things get too tough

You got the touch

Jackknife had to show Twilight how much he loved her, but he had no idea how he was going to do it, he had to try and get Twilight back cause she meant so much to him " I'm sorry Twilight please still be at the train station " the colt thought as he passed city hall and some of the other building that were nearby.

You're fightin' fire with fire

You know you got the touch

You're at your best when when the road gets rough

You've been put to the test, but it's never enough

Jackknife had never wanted to prove his love more then he did with Twilight and he would what ever it took to save his relationship even if it cost him his life.

You got the touch

You got the power

You got the touch

You got the power

As he was getting close to the train station he could hear the train getting ready to leave, he ran pass several ponies and right as the train was leaving he jumped on the back of the train at the last minute. Jackknife opened the door and smiled at the ponies in the cart who were looking at him shocked at he had just jumped on the train like that " hello have you seen a pregnant purple unicorn with a dark purple mane? " he asked hoping they had seen Twilight " uh yeah I think she's a couple carts ahead of us " a green Pegasus answered from a seat away. Right away Jackknife thank the Pegasus and ran for the door to the next cart to look for his girlfriend. After a couple minutes of looking Jackknife found Twilight, she was sitting on a chair and she had been crying very heavily most likely because of him " Twilight?" the colt said not wanting to scare his lover and make her even madder at him. The mare looked up wanting to see who was calling her name, when she saw that it was Jackknife she turned away from him giving him the cold shoulder " go away Jackknife, didn't Spike tell you I don't want to see you anymore " Twilight told Jackknife coldly not looking at him cause she was still mad " that's ain't going to happen Twilight your way to far in your pregnancy and I wouldn't lose you like I lost my mother " Jackknife replied now taking a sit across from Twilight who still didn't look at him. The mare could tell that he meant every word and that even if she wanted him to go away he would stay cause he loved her but she the question that was really bugging her was did she still love him " why are you here?, Jackknife and don't tell me your here just because I'm carrying your foal " Twilight said in a tone that told Jackknife he had better have a good answer or risk losing Twilight for good " I'm here because I love you Twilight Sparkle, I love you so much that I'm willing to do anything to make up for my stupid mistakes and I want to be there with you when you begin our son into this world " the male unicorn answered as he place a hoof on top of his girlfriend's hoof. Twilight looked at Jackknife from the corner of her eye and saw that he felt guilty for what he had done " you've lied to me to many times how can I trust you? " Twilight asked now looking right into Jackknife's hazel eyes which was full of regretted " I will never lie to you again Twilight, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for lying and not telling you about that bet " Jackknife said as tears started running down his face and hit the floor " well you can just go to..." Twilight stopped as a sharp pain shot from from her stomach and to her brain making her scream in pain " Twilight what's wrong? " Jackknife asked as he jumped out of his chair and went to help Twilight " It's the baby he's coming " the mare said through her teeth trying her best not to fall from her chair " the baby!, oh shit hey I need a doctor right now my fiancee is going into labor " Jackknife yelled making every pony in the cart gasp. One pony ran out of the cart to go look for a doctor and was back in matter of minutes with a doctor in toe " I was told there's a mare going into labor " the doctor said as he ran into the cart and then saw Twilight on the ground still screaming in pain " I need every pony out of the cart but those who know how to deliver a baby " the doctor said making all the ponied leave but Jackknife and two older mares who told the doctor they had help deliver a foal before. The two mares got everything they would need to deliver Twilight's baby then went to work. One mare looked at Jackknife who was at Twilight's side holding her hoof " are you the father of this foal? " the old mare asked as she placed a wet cloth on top of Twilight's head " yes " the now very worried colt answered as he looked down at his loving girlfriend " good you need to hold her down while she pushes " the old mare replied before running off to get something to help with the pain " here dear drink this it will help with the pain " the other mare said as she put a bottle to Twilight's lips and poured it down. It took a few hours of scream and crying but when it was all done a little colt came out crying to his parents relief that he was ok " would you like to cut the core? " the doctor asked Jackknife before handing him a knife with he used to cut the core that coming from his belly " here you go " the old mare said after she had cleaned the foal and handed him to his now crying mother. The foal was a light purple with a blonde mane and dark purple eyes just like Twilight " oh Jackknife look at him can you believe it we're finally parents " the now very sleepy mare cried as she hugged her son who let out a small whimper " you did great Twilight " Jackknife said before kissing Twilight on the lips and she willing kissed him back the joy the two felt was nothing short of total joy " what should name him? " Twilight asked as hugged her foal close to her and kissed him on the head making the baby turn his head a little, the new father thought about it for a little while as he sat next to Twilight in her make shift bed, he looked over to Twilight she looked very sleepy and warn out but she still was the most beautiful mare he had ever seen, just then he remembered that he told Pa a name he wanted to use so he decide to use that " how about Crackerjack? " he asked as he put his arms around her and looked down at his tiny son, who had his eyes wide open and was looking at him " Crackerjack I like it my little baby Crackerjack " Twilight said as she moved Crackerjack so he could feed. It was a strange feeling breast feeding but she was happy knowing Crackerjack was close to her and Jackknife was right next to her to take care of her and their new born " I have to say he sure is a cutie Congratulations you two I'm sure your be great parents to this little guy " the doctor said after Twilight had finish feeding and was rocking Crackerjack in her arms " thank you for everything there's no way we could ever repay you for what you've done for us all of you " Jackknife said as he watched Twilight and Crackerjack fall asleep " it was nothing I was glad I could help I made sure to send a letter to Canterlot telling them to have a EMT standing by when we get to the station " the doctor told the father who smiled at him in thanks for what he has done for himself, Twilight and of course their son Crackerjack.

When the train got to Canterlot the EMTs quickly went to Twilight and took her and her baby to the hospital " Jackknife what's happen to Twilight? Night light asked as he watched his little girl being carted away, Jackknife couldn't help but smile he was so happy that he almost yelled " Twilight had her foal " the colt said before running off to join the EMTs. Night light a smile formed on his face as his wife walked up to him " why are you so happy?" Twilight Velvat asked her husband who was watching the EMTs were leaving " we now have two grandsons " Night light comment like it was nothing but Twilight Velvat's mouth dropped open " you mean..Twilight had her baby...oh Night light can you believe it we have another grandchild " Velvat cried now hugging her husband's side and kissed him on the cheek " yeah all our kids are having kids of their own, it's hard to believe it what can we do? " Night light said as he and his wife started for the hospital.

The news of Crackerjack's birth spent quicker then any pony could of guessed. It was a couple days before Twilight's friends could get to Canterlot but when they did they brought lots of gifts for the tiny colt and his parents " oh Twilight he so cute I may want to have another one, how about it Flagstaff?" Applejack said making her boyfriend lose his footing and hit the floor with a loud crash " you...you want to...have another foal?" the stun colt asked as he tried to get back up " sure why not but this time we're do it sober and I can show you how much fun I'm in bed" Applejack whispered into the colt's ear in a very sexy tone making his face turn very red, Flagstaff gave a light chucker unsure how to answer the question the thought of having another foal had crossed his mind but he was sure Applejack would of said no. The earth mare waited for his answer biting her lip a bit drawing a tiny amount of blood " I..I guess it would be nice...to give...Applebloom a little brother or sister " Flagstaff said not knowing what he was getting himself into " good we're get to work when we get back to Ponyville " Applejack replied running her hoof under Flagstaff's chin as she walked past him and headed for the restroom but not before writing a short note and gave it to Flagstaff who looked at it " mares restroom five minutes" was all that was on the note but it was enough for the colt to get what she was wanting " hey guys I'm going to go out for a bit I'll see you later " Flagstaff said as he turned to the door and left in a hurry. Spike who had been sitting in the corner had no idea why Flagstaff had a big grin on his face or why he wanted to leave so he asked his mater who had been watching her mother baby talking to her grandson " hey Twi why did Flagstaff leave so fast? " the little dragon asked making Twilight look at him unsure why her self " he may want to get Applejack a gift to ummm " she stopped not wanting to say anymore cause it could lead to a question she really did want to answer " to ummm make her happy" she said hoping it would be enough for the dragon, just then Spike got out of his chair and walked to where Flagstaff had dropped the note Applejack had given him moments earlier " hey what's does mares restroom five minutes mean? " Spike asked making all the adult ponies look at each other all their faces were red as hell " oh uh...well Spike Applejack and Flagstaff are grown ups and sometimes grown ups want to..." but he was stopped by is wife " Night light don't you dare tell him about that " she said in a voice that would scare any colt no matter if they had been in the army " what do you mean sex? " spike said making all the ponies look at him in shock that he would know that word " how do you know what sex is Spike? " Jackknife asked as he tried his best not to laugh at how red Twilight's face was " Mr. Sugar cake told me before I burn...I mean before that candle sent fire to the library " Spike told Jackknife who remembered that day very well cause Spike had tried to kill him " Oh my I had no idea Mr. Sugar cake would tell you that " Pinkie pie said before she break out laughing and leaned on her husband who had been sitting next to her " you know Pinkie pie your laugh is so sexy " Blackjack said before kissing his wife on the lips, the kiss got more and more loving their tongues fighting each other " bro you mind taking that some where else?" Jackknife asked while he covered his son's eyes even if he had no idea what was going on " yeah son I don't think you should do that in front of my grandson " a little brown colt with green eyes said at the door " dad you're here I didn't think you would come " Jackknife said as he walked over to his father and hugged him " you kidding kiddo I had to meet my grandson and her girlfriend by the way my name is Cash it's nice to meet you " Cash greeted before walking over to Twilight and hugged her then took his grandson from Twilight Velvat who greeted him kindly " wait Jackknife your father is Cash the country music legend " Twilight said in shock as she look at her future husband want him tell her why he never told her about his father " well if ponies found out that Cash was my dad they think I wasn't living up to the family's name cause I wasn't in the music business like he was " Jackknife told his future wife who smile at him telling him that she didn't think it matter that he wasn't living up to his family's name " you sure did make a great looking foal son, hey Blackjack you better hurry up cause Jackknife is ahead of you in giving me grandkids " Cash said as he looked his grandson over and kissed him on the face making the foal laugh " dad me and Pinkie pie are waiting for the right time to have a foal " Blackjack replied folding his arms mad that his father would push him to have a foal with Pinkie pie. Cash laughed at how fast his son could lose his temper then went back to playing with Crackerjack. 25 minutes later Flagstaff and Applejack returned they're mane were a total mess and Flagstaff had a huge smile on his face " well look who came on back " Jackknife said with a cocky smile on his face telling the couple that all their friends knew what they did in the mares restroom, but Flagstaff tried to say other wise " what are you talking about Jackknife I went for a walk with Applejack that's all " Flagstaff said trying to act like he had no idea what he was talking about " oh so you and Applejack didn't have sex in the mares restroom for the last 25 minutes " Jackknife told the other colt who's face went from peach to red in a second, Applejack was speechless she was just happy her daughter wasn't here cause then she would have to tell her what sex was " Jackknife it's nun of your business what me and my boyfriend do in the restroom or anywhere else so mind your own fucking business " the earth pony said before storming out of the room soon forward by Flagstaff who told his friends he was sorry about Applejack. Jackknife was only joking about Applejack and Flagstaff he had no idea Applejack would get so mad, he would have to go to her hotel and apologize but he would do that later right he wanted to be with Twilight and his son. By the time he looked back from the door Twilight Velvat had a camera out and was taking several pictures of Crackerjack who was in Cash's arms " hey Twilight what were you going to tell me back on the train? " Jackknife asked as he took a seat next to Twilight's hospital bed, the mare looked at him sadly telling him that what ever it was that she was going to say would of hurt Jackknife's feelings " I...I...don't want...to say cause..." but she was stopped by Jackknife who had put his hoof on her lips to silent her " you know what honey bunny I don't care what it was I'm just happy I can be here with you and the baby" Jackknife told his fiancee before kissing her on the lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth, Cash shaked his head laughing at the same time " that's my boy " he chucked as the two lovers broke their kiss and looked into each other eyes " wow Twilight, you and Jackknife sure are happy together" Rainbow dash said from the left side of the room " yeah we are Rainbow dash, I really love him " Twilight replied before lying a hoof on the side of Jackknife's face and then kissed him on the cheek " I remember your mom use to say that when we first got married " Cash told his sons who were now hugging their wives " hey dad sorry I'm late my manager just told me about Jackknife's girlfriend " a beautiful peach mare with a bleach blonde mane and a music note on her rump " it fine Underwood I'm just happy you made it in time to meet your nephew " Cash told his daughter as she walked into the room then saw Dark knight sitting next to Fluttershy " uh shit " the black earth pony said under his breath as he watched Underwood walk up to him " hi Dark knight it's been a long time, I heard you got married " Underwood said now eyeing Fluttershy " you must be Fluttershy, my brothers told me you were very beautiful, I see they were right " Underwood continued as she shaked Fluttershy's hoof " thank you, so how do you know my husband? " the yellow mare asked smiling very kindly at the new mare " I used to date Dark knight when we were young and we lost our virginity together " this Underwood said in a way that clearly wanted to make Fluttershy angry, but it didn't work Fluttershy just smiled at her " oh yes Dark knight has told me about that, cause he loves me just to let you know " Fluttershy replied in a mocking tone making Underwood look at her coldly " now now girls there's no reason to fight and Underwood I would step back if I were you cause I'm sure Dark knight will hurt you if you try to fight with Fluttershy cause he's going to protect his wife and the baby in her womb " the mares father told her making her step back a few feet away from Fluttershy and Dark knight " that's better now come meet your nephew " Cash said holding Crackerjack out to Underwood who walked over to her father and took the foal from him. Right away the mare started motherly the two day old foal kissing his face and baby talking to him, after sometime a nurse came in and told them that visiting hours were over and Twilight need to feed Crackerjack.

Having nothing really to do beside hang out with his family Jackknife went to the hotel Applejack and Flagstaff were staying at to apologize to the mare about earlier. When he got to the hotel he knocked on the door and was met by Flagstaff " hey Jackknife what's up? " the earth pony greeted his friend as he opened the door " I'm here to tell Applejack that I'm sorry for what I said when you guys came back from the bathroom " Jackknife replied as he was let into the hotel room " she's in the bedroom sleeping cause well..." Flagstaff said now going red in the face, a smile formed on Jackknife's face as he thought about what Flagstaff was talking about " wow you two really want that baby? " Jackknife joked trying not to laugh to loud cause he didn't want to wake up Applejack " yeah well when we got back Applejack was still mad and she thought sex would make her feel better and it worked cause as soon as we finished she told me that she was sorry for yelling at you " Flagstaff told the other colt who was taking a seat in a chair in the seating room " I think Applejack will fuck me till she's pregnant " Flagstaff laughed taking a seat across from his friend, Jackknife couldn't help but laugh at what his friend said waking up Applejack " what the heck with the laughing? " she asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes " sorry baby I was telling Jackknife a joke, I didn't mean to wake you up " Flagstaff told his girlfriend who could tell that he was lying " like I'm going to believe that, you told him we had sex didn't you? " the mare replied before rolling her eyes " I'll never under stand why colts need to tell their buddy's that he had sex " Applejack said before going to the bathroom to take a shower. When Applejack came out of the shower she saw that both the colts were talking about Rainbow dash's wedding and what they were going to do for Soarin's bachelor party " you boys aren't thinking about going to another strip club are you?, cause I know a couple mares that will hurt you and I'm one of them " Applejack said scaring both the colts because they had a good idea who the other mare was and she would use her magic to turn them both into something bad " don't worry Applejack we may just have a party at Jackknife's place " Flagstaff told his girlfriend who sat next to him " I don't think that place will be big enough for all of Soarin's friends, why don't you use Green apple acre? " Applejack told Flagstaff before lying her head in his lap. The mare looked up at her boyfriend with her green eyes telling the colt she was in love with him, how did he know this well he had seen it several time in the eyes of many mares that were looking into their lovers eyes but he himself had never met a mare he felt the same way till Applejack came into his life " Applejack I wanted to tell you something but wasn't sure if you felt the same way till now...Applejack I...I...love you " he said hoping Applejack would return his love but before he could say anything else Applejack raised her head and locked her lips with his. The two stayed lip locked for a good two minutes their tongues wrestling with each other inside their mouths " I love you too Flagstaff and I want to have a baby with you " Applejack told her baby daddy after they had broken their kiss, Flagstaff looked into Applejack's beautiful green eyes while she looked into his light brown eyes the two were so happy that they had forgotten that Jackknife was in the room with them " well I think I should go I really should check on Twilight and Crackerjack " Jackknife said as he got up from his chair and tried to head for the door but was stopped by Applejack " we're sorry sugar cube I guess we got so warped up in the moment that we forgot we had a guess " the mare said as her face went ruby red making the earth pony look away " it's ok Applejack but I really sure go I want to make sure Twilight is ok " Jackknife said before saying good bye and wishing the two the best of luck on making a baby then headed back to the hospital.

When Jackknife got to the hospital he asked the doctor on duty if it was ok to check on Twilight and his baby which the doctor allowed knowing Jackknife wanted to see his new family. As he got near the door he could hear Twilight singing so he didn't open it all the way but just a crack enough to see the mare rocking her baby in her arms while singing to him.

Come stop your crying

It will be all right

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

Twilight held her tiny foal never wanting to let him go and kissing his forehead at the same.

I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

Twilight's singing was soft and loving one of the many reasons Jackknife had felled in love with the mare and now they had a foal and he would do anything to protect them.

For one so small,

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

Jackknife's heart melted as he listened to Twilight's singing that he didn't notice he was leaning on the door knocking to much opening and falling on the ground " hey look Crackerjack it's your daddy " Twilight said in a high pitch voice turning her baby so he could see Jackknife who was now getting up " hey Twi I was just coming to check on you and Crackerjack and I couldn't help but hear your singing " Jackknife comment as he walked over to his girlfriend and kissed her on the lips making their baby cry that no pony was feeding him " oh is my baby hungry? " Twilight asked her little baby before moving him so he could breast feed while Twilight did this Jackknife looked away making his girlfriend laugh at him " what wrong Jackknife don't you want to see your baby eating " the mare asked laughing a little " no it's just I thought you would wanted to do that in private " the father replied looking at Twilight from the corner of his eye. The new mother couldn't help but giggle at how Jackknife acted when she fed Crackerjack " I don't care if you watch me breast feed your his father and you have every right to be here " Twilight said but then heard someone knocking " Twilight it's princess Celestia and princess Luna can we come in? " the princess asked waiting for a answer " one second, Jackknife can you hand me that blanket? " Twilight said pointing to a nearby blanket that was on the night stand when Jackknife gave Twilight the blanket she tossed it over Crackerjack so princess Celestia and princess Luna wouldn't see her breast feeding then told them to come in.

When Celestia walk in she quickly noticed the blanket hanging off Twilight's shoulder " oh we can come back later if you want " Celestia said little red in the cheeks that she had walked in while Twilight was feeding her foal " it's ok you highnesses you don't have to leave " Jackknife told his rulers while he bowed he head " thank you Sgt. that's kind of you to say, so Twilight how do you like being a mother? " Luna said before her sister could say anything to say other wise " I'm so happy Luna, having my foal was the greatest thing I've ever done " Twilight replied now looking down at the blanket that was coving her foal " and you Sgt. how do you like being a father? " Luna now asked Jackknife who was quick to answer " it's...it's I'm not sure how to said it, happy wouldn't be the right word I guess to can I'm over joyed, yeah over joyed that sim like the right way to say it " Jackknife answer as he sat on the side of Twilight's bed and kisses her on the head " you looked over joyed Jackknife and I'm sure your father is over joyed as well " Celestia said as she watch the two love ponies, just then a sad thought came into the princess's head and a she started to cry " I'm...sorry...it's...just I've... Always thought of...of you...like...a daughter...and here...you...are with...a foal and a...colt...that...loves...you awwwww " Celestia sobbed as tears ran down her immoral face and hit the floor " princess Celestia I had no idea you cared about me like that, but you have no reason to be sad I'm happy and you should be happy to, here you want to hold Crackerjack " Twilight told her teacher before handing her foal over to Celestia who hugged the tiny colt " oh Twilight you've learned so much for this colt, I guess I can no longer teach you any more cause you've learned everything I can teach you " the princess said smiling at her former student " you mean I'm done?, how Jackknife can you believe it I'm finally done with my school work " the purple mare said before pulling her boyfriend in for a kiss. Now all the parts of Twilight's life had fallen into place and all it took was meeting Jackknife the colt she loved with all her heart.

YES I FINISH CHAPTER TEN, man I think this was one of the best chapters I've done in a long time. I happy Twilight had her foal I just worry I did it a bit soon, all well. I really wanted to give Zecora a back-story cause I notice that the Hub never did, I hope you liked it. All the songs I used don't belong to me, they belong to their real owners and I was just using them for my fan fiction that's all. I've made a delete chapter story that will have ideas I didn't put in the story and you guys should check it out. I'll get to work on chapter eleven and post it in a couple weeks so have a good day. Oh before I forget on to YouTube and look up young, wild, and free it's a my little pony fan fiction that's really good and at the same time funny as hell.


	11. Chapter 11

My little pony: friendship is unbreakable

My little pony: friendship is magic fan-fiction

By Zero2o1o

Here it is Rainbow dash and Soarin's wedding. I wanted to take my sweet time with this one cause I wanted this chapter to be perfect and like I said at the end of the last chapter Rainbow dash is my favorite pony cause she's 20% cooler then any other pony in the show. I may have to break this thing into two chapters cause I know fan has a limited amount of words and this chapter will be at least 10,000 words or more so please bear with me and I'll get the whole thing done as fast as I can.

Chapter eleven: will you make it or break it

It was early when Rainbow dash was woken up by her crying daughter " you want me to go check on her " Soarin groaned his eyes still closed as he laid on his and Rainbow dash's cloud bed " no I'll go you have to go to practice with the Wonderbolts in an hour " Rainbow dash said now getting up from the bed and went to see why Peppercup was crying. As the mare entered her daughter's room she saw little Peppercup standing up while holding the side of her crib crying her little eyes out " what's wrong?, my little princess " Rainbow dash said as she walked up to her baby and right away smelled what was bugging the tiny mare " Oh wow Peppercup no more sweet potatoes for you little lady " Rainbow dash told her baby as she laid Peppercup on the changing table. She had gotten use to changing Peppercup mainly because she was home watching her foal while Soarin was at practice, when she was done she took her foal to the kitchen to feed her. Five minutes later Soarin walked into the kitchen rubbing the sleep out of his eyes " morning so why was she crying this time? " the colt asked as he got a cup of coffee " she had a poopy diaper, the next diaper you get to change " Rainbow dash replied as she fed Peppercup some mush peas " what why? " Soarin asked almost choking on some coffee " well for one thing you never change her and for another it's your job as her father to help out " Rainbow dash said angry that Soarin wasn't willing to help with Peppercup. A look of guilt washed over Soarin's face " I'm sorry baby how about I take the next day off and take care of Peppercup while you go hang out with your friends " Soarin told his girlfriend before walking over to her and kissed her on the lips " you would really do that just for me? " Rainbow dash asked in a sweet and loving voice after they broke their kiss " are you kidding me Dashie, I would do anything for you " Soarin replied before kissing Rainbow dash again once they broke apart Rainbow dash spoke " I love you Soarin you know that " the colt couldn't help but laugh lightly at this before he replied " I love you too Rainbow dash and I'll love you forever " he then kissed her for a third time in the last two minutes the two ponies locked lips, after that he took a shower and went to work. Rainbow dash cleaned the house for a while like she always did, she would never have guessed that in just over a year she would be at home all day cleaning and watching over a foal " man this sucks I can't believe I can't go to work for another six months " Rainbow dash said as she leaned on her broom and looked over to her baby who was biting down on a teething toy happily " you know what let's go see your aunt Applejack I'm sure she will want to talk " the mare said to herself before going to the baby's room to get the diaper bag ready then got Peppercup's walker then headed out for Green apple acre.

It was a beautiful day in ponyville and Rainbow dash was walking by the library when Scootaloo ran outside to talk to her favorite Pegasus " hey Rainbow dash where are you going? " the foal asked before she greeted Peppercup " hi Peppercup what's up you cute little thing " Scootaloo greeted the tiny mare who was still chewing on a teething toy " we're good, I was just heading to Applejack's place, what are you up too? " Rainbow dash asked as she and Scootaloo started walking away from the library " nothing really Applebloom is at Green apple acre helping with the apple harvest and Sweetiebell has the flu so I don't really have any pony to hang out with " Scootaloo answered hanging her head sadly cause she had no one to play with. The adult pegasus saw a lot of herself in Scootaloo and she knew the young mare would do anything to help her idol " why don't you come with me to Sweet apple acre, you could play with Peppercup while I talk to Applejack " Rainbow dash said making the little brown pegasus's face light up with joy at the thought of getting to hang out with the great Rainbow dash. The blue mare couldn't help but smile at how happy she had made Scootaloo, who was now jumping up and down " really Rainbow dash I can come hang out with you and Peppercup? " Scootaloo asked before hugging Rainbow dash around her mid section making the older pegasus giggle at her " of course you can Scootaloo " Rainbow dash told the foal who was still hugging her side. When Scootaloo broke her hug she, Rainbow dash and Peppercup headed for Green apple acre " so how's school going? " Rainbow dash asked Scootaloo as she and the two foals got close to Green apple acre " it's ok, but kind of boring sometimes " Scootaloo answered before kicking a bit of dirt while walking by Rainbow dash's side " hahahahaha I know what you mean I didn't really like school either but if you ever want to join the wonder bolts you have to study " Rainbow dash commented but then saw that Scootaloo was looking at her oddly and stop walking " what? " she asked as she cocked her head to the side " well I heard from some of the other adult mares that Soarin's only marrying you cause he knocked you up like a good for nothing whore, but I think he's marrying you cause he loves you and their just angry you got Soarin and they didn't " Scootaloo said before she started to walk again " that's nice of you to say Scootaloo and your right Soarin and me are in love and these other mares are just being childish " Rainbow dash replied as she bent over to kiss Peppercup on the face making the tiny foal giggle at her mother's kisses, Rainbow dash had heard lots of mares whispering behind her back and calling her horrible names " mama " the little foal said making her mother very happy " oh my sweet Celestia did you hear that Scootaloo she said her first word, that's my girl " Rainbow dash almost yelled in joy before picking up her daughter and hugged her " wow she sure is smart for a six month old foal " Scootaloo said as Rainbow dash put her foal back in her walker and started walking again.

When Rainbow dash, Scootaloo and Peppercup got to Green apple acre they saw that Applejack was bucking a apple tree while Applebloom was busy making apple jelly " hey Applejack I came over to see if you wanted to talk for a while, I got sick of cleaning and thought I would see if your pregnant yet? " Rainbow dash said when she got close enough to Applejack so the earth pony could hear her. Applejack gave one last kick to the apple tree making several apples fall in to some baskets that was under it before walking over to Rainbow dash " howdy Rainbow dash it was nice of you to come see me and how are you doing cutie pie?" Applejack replied before hugging Peppercup " your never believe it Peppercup said her first word " The pegasus told her friend who cracked a huge smile " really that's great to hear, I remember when Applebloom said her first word I was so happy " Applejack replied now eyeing her daughter who had stopped working and was talking to Scootaloo " have you told her that you and Flagstaff are going to give her a sibling? " Rainbow dash asked as she pulled a bottle out of the saddlebag and gave it to Peppercup " not yet, cause then I would have to tell her where foals come from and I don't think she's ready to hear that " Applejack answered taking off her hat and removed the sweat from her forehead " you got to tell her sooner or later cause she'll notice you're belly growing " the blue pegasus said in a smart ass tone making Applejack stick her tongue out at her friend " you know you can be a bitch sometimes but your my best friend cause you're a bitch who's there for me no matter what " the earth pony told her friend who smiled warmly back at her cause she was happy she was friends with Applejack " where is Flagstaff anyways? " Rainbow dash asked giving her friend a sly smile " oh he's uh off getting something from Twilight who just got back from Canterlot with Jackknife and Crackerjack " Applejack replied as she started to go red in the cheeks. The pegasus just laughed at her friend " oh yeah I know what you're talking about, Fluttershy told me that Twilight gave her some of those pills to keep Dark knight up...if you know what I mean " Rainbow dash cheekily said while making sure her baby didn't drop her bottle, Applejack's whole face went completely red by that point " well...well we...want to...have...a .foal and I heard...those pills...would help " Applejack replied feeling embarrass that she was having this conversation with her friend " I'm happy you and Flagstaff want to have another foal together and the pills your colt are getting will be a great help, I mean look at Fluttershy, she's already pregnant and she's only been married a month " Rainbow dash joked her own face went a little red at the thought of Fluttershy having sex with Dark knight. The two adults mares faces were red for a little while before they sat under a tree with Peppercup, who tried to stand up on her own but fell over and started to cry " oh my poor baby do you have a boo boo " Rainbow dash said motherly before kissing her foal's knee " hey Applebloom can you come here please?, I need to talk to you " Applejack yelled to her daughter who was playing with Scootaloo. The young foal came as she was told unsure what she had done " Applebloom I need to tell you something very important, me and your dad are planning to have another foal and I think it's time I told you where foals come from " Applejack told her daughter before taking her into the house to tell her the birds and the bees. Rainbow dash would of said something but thought better of it cause it wasn't her place to tell Applejack how to raise her daughter " this should be good, uh Peppercup? " the pegasus said knowing that in any minute Applebloom would come running out of the house screaming at what her mom had just told her, this made her foal look at her unsure what her mother was talking about and said mama again making Rainbow dash pepper the tiny foal's face with kisses.

An hour later Applejack came out of the house her face was so red you think she had just dropped her head in a can of red paint " you ok Apple " but Rainbow dash couldn't hold back her laugh so she let it out and begun laughing as hard as she could " it's not funny Rainbow dash!, your have to have that same talk with Peppercup when she asks you where foals come from just to let you know " the tan earth pony told her friend making her smile fade a little on Rainbow dash's face " well yeah I know that but that's not for another 15 1/2 years " Rainbow dash replied before lifting up her foal and started to tell her that she was super cute this course made the foal very happy " hey Rainbow dash can I hold her? " Applejack asked now holding her arms out " of course you can AJ, your her godmother after all " Rainbow dash answered before giving Peppercup to her godmother who started to tickle the foal " you are so cute, I remember how cute Applebloom was when she was Peppercup's age " Applejack commented before blowing on the tiny mares belly making her laugh even harder " yeah I remember, she was pretty cute " Rainbow dash said as she flew up to the top of the apple tree they were under and grabbed an apple then landed and started to eat it " what do you mean pretty cute, she was damn right the cutest looking foal in town " Applejack argued before taking off her hat and pulled out a picture of herself and baby Applebloom " see I told you so " she continue showing Rainbow dash the picture with a smirk on her face " does Granny Smith know about this picture? " the pegasus asked as she took the picture and looked at it " no Granny was out of town when Applebloom was six months old, I told the mare that took the picture that she was my sister and I wanted to get a picture with her " Applejack said taking the picture back and put it back in her hat " promise me you won't tell Granny about my picture? " the earth pony asked as she went back to playing with Peppercup " your secret is safe with me AJ " Rainbow dash answered giving her friend a wink before going back to eating her apple " so how did Applebloom take the whole birds and the bees thing? " Rainbow dash asked after she took a bite of her apple " well after I was done she just looked at me in disbelief and didn't say a word " AJ replied her face going red again at the thought of telling her daughter how foals were made and born " well she is only nine, what did you think would happen? " Rainbow dash commented while she took her baby back to change her smelly diaper. The two mares talked for awhile about what they could name Applejack's new foal till Flagstaff came back but he wasn't alone Twilight, Jackknife and Crackerjack were with him and they were laughing at something Crackerjack had done " what's so funny? " Rainbow dash asked now done changing her daughter " Crackerjack was sleeping then he farted making him jump, it was so cute " Twilight replied before giggling at her baby who was looking at his mom and dad while spitting up a little milk " oh boy let me get that " Jackknife said before going into the diaper bag and pulled out a rag and used it to clean up the spit up " you sure do make a good dad Jackknife " Applejack said as she watched Jackknife clean his son's face " you really think so Applejack?, thanks that means a lot " Jackknife replied now folding the rag and putting it back in the diaper bag " well she's right Baby bear you've been really taking care of me and Crackerjack ever since we got home " Twilight told her fiancee before kissing him on the cheek then gave Crackerjack a bottle of milk " you sure know what your doing Twi, how many books did you read about parenting? " Rainbow dash asked while she started to feed Peppercup some orange slices " oh I studied every baby and parenting book in the library " Twilight replied as she took the bottle out of Crackerjack's mouth so he could breath then put it back in so he could continue eating, Rainbow dash just shaked her head with a mocking smile on her face. She should of known that Twilight would read every book in the library she could get her hoofs on to learn how to be a good mother " that's my girl, always learning " Jackknife said before kissing Twilight on the lips again " Jackknife stop that I'm trying to feed Crackerjack " Twilight giggled after her boyfriend broke his kiss, the colt gave her a cocky smile before he kissed Twilight's neck making her jump a little " you dirty colt, now your going to far " Twilight said as her face went red then pushed Jackknife away from her neck, this only made Jackknife want more so he pulled Twilight in for a long and passion filled kiss " if you want I could look after Crackerjack while you two go to the barn and well do it " Applejack said trying to hold back her laughed by covering her mouth with her hoof " thanks Applejack, you want to go honey bunny? " Jackknife replied his face was now filled with lust " well uh if it's ok with Applejack? " the female unicorn asked her face was now really red " go ahead you two I can handle Crackerjack " Applejack answered before taking the foal from his mother and watched the two parents run off to the barn " HEY JACKKNIFE TRY NOT TO GET HER PREGNANT AGAIN " Rainbow dash yelled to the couple before laughing.

Jackknife and Twilight got to the barn in a matter of minutes, but they stopped at the door cause they won't alone Big Mac was in the barn making a pile of hay " hey Jackknife, Ms. Sparkle what can I do for you? " the huge colt asked before noticing the lust that was in his friend's eyes telling him what they had plan in the barn " Big Mac could you leave for I don't know 25 or 40 minutes? " Jackknife asked rubbing the back of his head and was looking away from the other colt " I don't know Applejack may not like you two having sex in the barn " Big Macintosh answered happy his red coat could hide his heavy blushing " it's ok she said we could use the barn, you can ask her yourself she's under a apple tree in the west side of the farm " Twilight told the red colt who nodded in agreement and went to talk to his sister " thanks Big Macintosh I own you a cake " Twilight said as she and Jackknife watched Big Mac leave " yep " the colt replied shaking his large head and laughing a little at how different Twilight was when she was with Jackknife.

Big Macintosh got to where his sister and his friends were sitting still blushing at the thought of Twilight and Jackknife getting it on in the family barn " what's wrong with you Big Mac? " Applejack asked knowing right away that something was bugging her big brother while still playing with Crackerjack " well Jackknife and Ms. Sparkle came to the barn and told me you said they could use the barn to have...well to have sex " Big Macintosh replied trying not to show how embarrass he was " I told you they were going to do it, you owe me five bits Applejack! " Rainbow dash laughed making her daughter laugh as well " oh shut up Rainbow dash, I'll pay you later right now I need to take care of Crackerjack " Applejack said as she bopped the foal on her knee making him give her a toothless smile " you are so cute yes you are " the earth pony told the tiny colt " just think if we keep trying we can have one of our own pretty soon " Flagstaff said as he watched his girlfriend play with Crackerjack " you two better not try to leave to have sex cause I'm not watching both babies by myself " Rainbow dash told the two lover ponies who were looking into each others eyes. Flagstaff broke his eyes away from Applejack and looked at Rainbow dash his face was red from the embarrassment " oh we won't thinking of doing that, we...uh we...were just...looking into...each others eyes " the golden colored colt said trying look anywhere other then Applejack and Rainbow dash knowing the mare could tell if he was lying " sure you were Flagstaff " the pegasus told the earth pony while giggling at the same time at how red his face was. Big Mac was just happy no pony was looking at him anymore so he started to walk away but was called back by Applejack " where do you think your going Big Mac?, don't you want to play with Crackerjack?, he's really cute and he would like to play with you " she said to her brother who looked back at her and the foal she was holding. It only took the huge colt a few seconds to cave in to the cutest of the tiny foal in his sister's hoof, he walked over to where Applejack was sitting and took a seat next to her then picked up Crackerjack and started to play with him " wow Big Mac your doing a great job with Crackerjack " Rainbow dash said after she watched the large colt play with Crackerjack over the last 15 minutes " you really think so I was worried that I meant hurt Crackerjack " Big Mac replied as he lifted the foal in the air " why didn't you ever get married Big Mac? " Flagstaff asked hoping he wasn't being rude in asking that question " I don't know, I dated Applebloom's teacher for a short while but it was only become Applebloom and her friends used a love potion on me and Cheerilee " Big Mac replied now feeling bad that he hadn't found a girl to marry " I remember that, man you were acting like a total weirdo " Rainbow dash said now rocking her baby to sleep. Big Mac gave the mother a dirty look not happy that she had called him a weirdo " Rainbow dash don't call my brother a weirdo even if it was true " Applejack told her friend who told Big Mac she was sorry " so Rainbow dash your weddings in a couple days, you feeling nervous? " Flagstaff said he as hugged Applejack around her mid section " yeah I'm a bit nervous but sure it's going to be great " Rainbow dash answered making sure Peppercup was asleep.

They three adults talked for a while while putting the foals down for a nap before Twilight and Jackknife got back from having sex in the barn " hey you, Big Mac got Crackerjack down for a nap, so how was sex in my barn? " Applejack said making the two unicorns blush really hard " about that we're..." Twilight stopped cause Applejack held up her hoof " it's fine Twi, you don't have to say a thing " the earth pony said smiling cause she saw how happy Twilight was when she was with Jackknife " if you two want you can take a shower in the house before you go home " Applejack continue using her head to point at her house that was not to far from where they were sitting. Twilight and Jackknife took a quick shower then came back to pick up Crackerjack and went home .

The next day Jackknife, Soarin, Dark knight, Copper, Thunderclap, Big Mac and all of Soarin's friends had a huge bachelor party at Green apple acre " Jackknife you sure know how to throw a bachelor party " Soarin said after he had greeted all his friends and teammates from the Wonderbolts " thanks Soarin, but you should thank Big Mac for letting us use his farm " Jackknife replied before he took a drink of his beer " hey it was nothing Soarin I'm just happy I could help throw you a good bachelor party " Big Mac said patting Soarin on the back " hey Jackknife I heard you just had a foal way to go buddy " Thunderclap said as he walked over to his friend " thanks Thunderclap " Jackknife replied shaking Thunderclap's hoof " so when are you and Firebolt going to have a foal? " Soarin asked his teammate who now had a huge smile " who says she isn't pregnant already? " Thunderclap replied making his future brother in law hug him as hard as he could " holy shit dude that's great I can't wait to tell Rainbow dash! " Soarin almost yelled cause he was so happy to hear he was going to be an uncle " when did you two find out? " Big Mac asked before drinking some of his own beer " last month, we were going to tell every pony at the wedding reception " Thunderclap told his friends before a dark grey colt with a blue mane and dark blue eyes walked over to him " you going to tell me who you're friends are son? " the colt asked when he got over to his son " guys this is my father General Stopped and those are my..." but he then notice that all his military and ex-military friends were saluting the general " you boys are in the military too I see, what squads are you from? " Stopped asked while saluting back at his follow soldiers. As if they were still in the army they answered " former staff Sgt. Jackknife the death scythe, the 107 special forces " the unicorn said while standing at attention " former staff Sgt. Dark knight der Schwarze Tod, the 107 special forces " the black earth pony said after his friend, Soarin couldn't help but laugh a little at his friends cause they acted like they were still part of the military " you boys served in the same squad I did when I first join, you two still remember the units saying? " Stopped asked knowing full well there was no way Jackknife or Dark knight could ever forget the saying of their squad, without a second thought the two friends yell the saying like they did before heading into battle " mes esame grubus kaklo, Theres ne ponis geriau! (WE ARE THE ROUGH NECKS, WE ARE THE BEST!) " The general had even join them in they're cheer " man you boys are colts after my own heart, Soarin please tell me this two are coming to your wedding? " the general said as he shake the two former soldier's hoofs " of course they are dad, Jackknife and Dark knight's wives are my fiancee's best friends and they're my friends too " Soarin replied before giving his father a drink. Soon Copper join Jackknife and Dark knight " sir this is corple Copper, he still in the 107th and we were wondering if you can help speed his retirement papers through commend? " jackknife said before Copper saluted general Stopped " you want to retire, aren't you happy in the army son? " Stopped asked before Copper's face turned to sadness " well I'm happy fighting for my country, but I have a girl and she's pregnant with my foal and I can be shipped out at anytime and never come back and I don't want my girlfriend having to raise our foal on her own, so retirement sim like the only good plan I have " Copper replied not knowing if the general could help him or not " well if you want to stay in the army you can, cause it just so happens I need an assistant, I'm getting old and I can't remember things like I use to. So want do you say Copper it comes with a promotion and a nice raise in your paycheck? " Stopped asked the young colt who couldn't believe he could stay in the army and marry Rarity " thank you sir you have no idea how grateful I'm your doing this " Copper answered almost hugging his superior " think nothing of it, I want you to report to commend the day after tomorrow Major Copper " the general told the now very happy Copper before saluting the three younger colts and went to talk to some of the other guest " wow Copper I bet Rarity is going to be happy to hear you've been moved to commend where it's safer " Dark knight said before patting Copper on the back happy he wouldn't have to worry about Copper being killed in battle " I know I can't believe I got a promotion too, I'm going to ask Rarity to marry me after the wedding and tell her about what your father did for us Soarin " Copper told his friends so happy he could stay in the army " alright buddy I bet Rarity will be super happy when you ask her to marry you " Soarin said happy to hear his friend was going to ask his girlfriend to marry him. An hour after Copper had gotten his promotion Big Mac walked over to Dark knight and asked him if they could talk alone. Once the two colts found a place to talk Big Mac finally said what was on his mind " Dark knight it's about your wife, I'm not sure how to say this but I have to tell you it" the huge colt now had a look of guilt on his face like he had done something horrible " what the heck is it Big Mac?, you can tell me we're friends " Dark knight said putting a hoof on his friend's large shoulder " ok but you may not like what I'm about to tell you, three years ago I had sex with Fluttershy, I'm so sorry man we were really drunk and Fluttershy was very depress and one thing lead to another and we did it at her place. I under stand if you want to hit me I mean I did take your wife's virginity and I'm sorry I'm a total asshole and you have every right to be angry at me " Big Mac said knowing at any moment Dark knight was going to punch him in the face " I already know about it Big Mac, Fluttershy told me while we were on our honeymoon, but thanks for telling me anyways it takes a big colt to tell a bro that he had sex with another bro's wife " Dark knight replied smiling cause he wasn't angry even a little bit at Big Mac for sleeping with Fluttershy " she told you about that wow that must of been a really hard thing for her to do, but thanks for not getting mad Dark knight, i think i owe you a few beers to you know make up for what I did " Big Mac told Dark knight who agreed to the beers and went back to the party with his friend. The party was a lot of fun given the fact that the boys did several shots of some super powerful alcohol making Copper throw up and pass out under an apple tree. When the party was done Jackknife took Copper home with the help of Dark knight who after getting his friend home went home to sleep off the alcohol in his system.

That same night Rarity had a party for Rainbow dash at her Boutique with all her friends " this a lot of fun Rarity " Rainbow dash said as she took a drink of her alcohol " hey is your mom watching Peppercup? " Applejack asked after she took a seat at a table " yeah she came into town last night with my dad and Thunderclap " Rainbow dash replied taking a seat next to Applejack. Pinkie pie was in town so she could be at Rainbow dash's wedding and by now she was by far one of ponies who was having the most fun, of corse made the pink mare to start singing.

Techno started playing as Pinkie pie bopped her head from side to side.

RedOne, Konvict

GaGa, oh-oh, eh

I've had a little bit too much, much

All of the people start to rush, start to rush by

How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man

Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone

Pinkie pie danced around the room and was soon joined by Applejack, Rainbow dash and Twilight. While Fluttershy and Rarity sat on the side line cause they didn't want to hurt the foals in they're wombs and so the two pregnant mares just watched their friends dance.

What's going on on the floor?

I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore

Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?

I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm

Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm

Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance

Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance

Soon some of the other mares who had came to the party were now on the dance floor dancing a long with Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie pie and Rainbow dash.

Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh

How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright

Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say

And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh

What's going on on the floor?

I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore

Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?

I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright

Pinkie pie had been drinking a good amount of alcohol not because she was unhappy but that's how she always was when she was at a party.

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm

Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm

Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance

Dance, dance, just, j-j-just

When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog

Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw

And I ain't gon' give it up, steady tryin' to pick it up like a cart

I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorr' yeah

Pinkie pie was hopping around the room while still singing, every pony was used to this cause the pink mare did this on a daily basics.

Shawty I can see that you got so much energy

The way you're twirlin' up them hips 'round and 'round

And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me

In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down

Twilight was having a good time knowing that her foal was under the watchful eye of her mother, who was more then happy to foal sit her son.

And dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm

Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm

Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm

Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance

Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance

Pinkie pie stopped singing cause there was a loud knock at the front door of the Boutique " who could that be? " Rarity asked with a some what evil smile on her face before she went to answer the door. When the white unicorn opened the door a very handsome royal guard was standing there and he didn't look happy, the unicorn was red and had a light red mane with sky blue eye " I was told there was a party that was getting out of hand, may I come in? " the colt said while looking around the room from the front door " oh yes come in officer we didn't mean to get so loud " Rarity said as she let the colt into the Boutique " what's going on here?" the red colt asked now noticing the large amount of alcohol that was on a table no more then a foot away from him " we were having a bachelorette party for my friend Rainbow dash " Rarity answered now pointing to the blue pegasus who was standing next to Twilight and Pinkie pie " you get against the walk I need to search you " The colt told Rainbow dash who did as she was told and put her front hooves on the wall " what the heck did I do? " Rainbow dash asked as the guard started to pat her down starting from her shoulder and went down checking Rainbow dash's body for any kind of weapons " I've heard you've been a bad girl, and I'm going to show you how I deal with bad girls " the red colt said in Rainbow dash's ear in a very sexy tone making the mare shiver a bit, just then techno music started playing. The colt turned Rainbow dash around and started swinging her side to side before gentling pushing her in a chair.

Yeah, yeah

When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly

I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah

This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,

It's Redfoo with the big afro

And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow

Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]

Ah... I work out

Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]

Ah... I work out

As the part of the song ended the colt started to take of his helmet telling Rainbow dash right away this colt wasn't a member of the royal guard but a male stripper Rarity had hired for the party.

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it [x2]

At this point the male stripper had pulled off his fake chest plate reveling in the cat calls he was getting from the mares in the room.

Yeah

When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off

And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)

This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go

We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous

No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)

The music only made the mares watching the stripper scream in joy as they watched him dance.

Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]

Ah... I work out

Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]

I work out

As the colt danced around the room several mares started tossing bits at him including Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie pie cause he was now only wearing a pair of Speedo, Twilight had thrown a few bits hoping no pony had seen cause she was doing the same thing she had gotten after Jackknife for doing. But the male stripper made sure he kept his attention on Rainbow dash by getting close to her as he danced.

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it [x2]

I'm sexy and I know it...

Rainbow dash's face was no longer blue but a very bright red as the stripper danced close to her almost touching the mares legs.

Check it out [x2]

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah [x3]

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah

Do the wiggle man

I do the wiggle man

Yeah

I'm sexy and I know it

To all the mares joy the colt started to wiggle his rump right in front of Rainbow Dash's face making the blue pegasus giggle like she had never seen a male stripper before. But she was having a good time and she knew Rarity was just giving her one last taste of freedom before she married Soarin.

Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]

Ah... I work out

Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]

Ah... I work out

Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!

When the song was done every mare in the Boutique cheered and tossed more bits as the red colt bowed and thanked them " but I'm not done yet girls, hey guys I'm going to need some back up " the colt said before the front door of the Boutique opened again and about other four colts came in all wearing fake royal guard armor but quickly took them off making the mares yell in lust hoping to see something good. The mares won't disappointed with the show making several mares empty their wallets. After the colts were done they sticked around and talked to the guest all but the already married mares would most likely leave with a colt and have sex with them " your future husband must be one of the luckiest colts in the world cause you are easily one of the most beautiful pegasus I've ever seen, sorry I'm Hot Shot " the red unicorn said as he took Rainbow dash's hoof and kissed it " thank you but I'm not that hot anymore I just had a foal a few months ago " Rainbow dash replied her face was now red again " no way you look great, I could of never of known you just had a foal unless you told me " Hot Shot told the pegasus who could tell that Hot Shot was telling the truth " yeah Rainbow dash you look great you lost all your baby fat in no time " Applejack said as she walked over to where Rainbow dash and Hot Shot were standing " I did work out a lot while I was pregnant with Peppercup, cause I didn't want to have a hard time when I went back to work " Rainbow dash commented remembering all the time she spend trying to keep her baby fat off. After the party was done the male strippers picked up their things and left with a single mare right behind them leaving the six friends alone to clean up and talk about the party they just had. When they were done cleaning each of the mares went home to find that their colts were already passed out on their beds so they joined their male counterparts in the bed and went to sleep knowing tomorrow was a big day for Rainbow dash and Soarin.

The next morning every pony that was invited to the wedding got up early cause they would have to meet up at the city hall were Soarin had hired a whole team of unicorns to make their guest could stand on the clouds of Cloudsdale. Rainbow dash opened her brilliant vermilion eyes seeing that her Soarin wasn't where he normally was because he was staying at Applejack's place and she would get to see him at their wedding " oh crap it's my wedding day I need to get going or I'll be late " the mare said aloud hopping out of bed to wake Peppercup and meet Twilight at the Spa to get ready for the big day. It took Rainbow dash a little bit to wake her very unhappy daughter who throw a fit cause she had to wake up so early " come on baby today mommy and daddy are getting married and your going to look so pretty yes you are " the pegasus told her foal who stopped crying at the idea of getting to see her father who she loved cause he would take her flying cause Peppercup was to young to fly on her own. Once Rainbow dash had changed Peppercup's diaper the two mares left the cloud house and headed into Ponyville where they would get cleaned up so the would look they're best. At the spa the girls went to the mud baths where Peppercup who had never seen mud before started to slap the wet dirt making it go ever where, which was very cute to the adult mares. after the mud bath the girls went to the steam room where Rainbow dash let her daughter walk around a bit so she could get some attention from her mothers friends " hey there sugar cube what are you up too? " Applejack asked the little mare who smiled at her and went to see what Twilight was doing. Twilight who had been sitting in the corner of the steam room relaxing against the wall, her eyes were close but when she heard a little giggle the unicorn opened her eyes to see Peppercup standing in front of her " hi Peppercup you want me to pick you up? " Twilight asked making the little mare giggle at her. The adult mare picked the foal up and begin to play a game of peep o boo which Peppercup enjoyed very much " oh my goodness you are so cute " Rarity said as she watched Peppercup laugh at Twilight's game of peep o boo " yeah I can't wait to have my foal " Fluttershy commented now unfolding her wings from her body and relaxed them on the wall behind her " speaking of which how in the world did you get pregnant so fast? " Rartiy asked making her pegasus friend's yellow color turn red " well I got some pills from Twilight to help keep Dark knight going when we had sex, so the better question is where did Twilight get the pills? " Fluttershy replied now looking at Twilight who stopped playing with Peppercup unsure what to say " well when me and Jackknife decided to have a foal I went to talk with Zecora and she made the pills for me so I would have a better chance to get pregnant " Twilight told her friends after a minute of silents and turning red in the face " I wouldn't put it pass Zecora to make a pill that makes a colt's dick good and hard hehehehe " Rarity giggled but got a dirty look from Rainbow dash " sorry I guess I should watch what I say around Peppercup " the white unicorn apologize feeling bad that she made her friend angry at her " is Zecora coming to the wedding today? " Fluttershy asked as she stood up and headed for the steam room door " yeah I invited her myself she'll meet us at Cloudsdale like the other guests " Rainbow dash replied now following Fluttershy and others out the door and then went outside where Twilight telported all her friends to Cloudsdale to get Rainbow dash in her wedding dress.

Soarin had been up before the crack of dawn not because he was worried about his wedding but because he wanted to make sure everything was ready " is everything ready for the wedding? " Soarin asked Princess Celestia who had took the job of co-wedding planner to help Rarity cause there was so many guests and news papers covering the wedding " yes Soarin stop worrying everything will be fine " the pegasus unicorn answered knowing full well Soarin was more nervous then he was acting " sorry your highness I didn't mean to be rude, I just want to make sure the wedding go's off without a hitch " The blue Pegasus said but saw that the princess had a smile on her face " it's ok Soarin I'm sure your wedding will be wonderful and Rainbow dash will be the most beautiful mare you've ever seen so stop worrying everything will be fine " Celestia replied placing a hoof on Soarin's shoulder making the young colt smile back at her " thank you I should go get my tuxedo on the wedding is starting in 30 minutes " Soarin told the co-ruler of the country before he bowed and went to get his tuxedo on.

When the guest started to arrive there was a whole bunch of news crews covering the wedding " we're here at Cloudsdale covering easily one of the biggest weddings next to princess Cadance and captain Shining armor's wedding. The wedding of Soarin one of the most famous colts in the world and member of the Wonderbolts is soon marrying Rainbow dash a weather manager from Ponyville and one of the holders of the element of harmony, not only that she is the mother of Soarin's foal Peppercup " a green pegasus with a microphone said as the guests walked behind him. Just a few feet away from the green pegasus a vermilion female pegasus was covering the wedding too " May weather here at Cloudsdale covering Soarin and Rainbow dash's wedding and I had to say there are some important ponies here like Thunderclap, a member of the Wonderbolts and Rainbow dash's older brother. Thunderclap how does it feel having your little sister marrying your teammate? " May weather said holding the microphone to Thunderclap " I have to say I was a little worried about it at first but now I couldn't be happier knowing my sister is marrying Soarin " Thunderclap answered like he always did when he had to do an interview " what about you Firebolt?, you and Soarin dated for a while, so how does it feel becoming sister in laws with the mare who stole Soarin's heart? " May weather asked the flame headed mare who was wearing a navy blue dress " I'm happy Soarin was able to move on after we broke up, I mean I fell in love with Thunderclap and we got married and I'm happy Soarin fell in love with Rainbow dash " Firebolt replied before she and her husband went inside the building that the wedding was being held.

Inside the building there were hundreds of chairs in several rows and long beautiful red veils hanging from the walls and large flowers on the sides of the first chair in each row, showing off how brilliant Rarity was when it came to weddings " hey Soarin are you ok?, you look a little scared? " Thunderclap asked when he looked over to Soarin and saw that his face was covered in sweat " I guess I'm a little nervous " Soarin replied using his tuxedo sleeve to remove the sweat from his forehead. Thunderclap laughed at how nervous his friend was, soon the music started playing as Rainbow dash and her father started to walk down to the pulpit. Rainbow dash was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress, it had linen running down the side of the dress and a clear veil that was being carried by Applebloom and Sweetiebell, while Scootaloo carried the wedding rings cause Peppercup was to young and would most likely run off to go play with something. Soarin's mouth fell open at how beautiful Rainbow dash looked in her wedding dress, he had never seen any mare look so beautiful and he would get to spend the rest of his life with her. Once Rainbow dash and her father got to the pulpit the bride's father handed over his daughter to Soarin but not before speaking to him " make sure you take good care of my little girl " he then shaked Soarin's hoof and sat next to his wife " you look studding Rainbow dash " the groom told his bride as he took off her veil showing off her beautiful face " thanks Soarin you look very handsome " Rainbow dash replied before she kissed Soarin on the cheek " we're here today to unite these two ponies in marriage, the groom and bride have written their own vows " princess Celestia said as the two love ponies look into each others eyes " Rainbow dash I promise you I will love you and protect you no matter what even if that means I'll have to die to keep you safe then so be it. I'm just happy I can spend this time with you and our daughter, it's been the most wonderful time of my life and I would never trade it for anything. So please take this ring and become my wife cause I want to grow old with you and watch our children grow up and have children of their own " Soarin said as he took the wedding ring from Scootaloo and put it on Rainbow dash's left hoof and kissed it. Rainbow dash had never heard any colt say anything so beautiful to her and she knew Soarin meant every word " I've never dated a colt who can come close to how much I love you, your the sweetest, most caring colt I've ever known and I want to be with you and Peppercup the rest of my life. Your a wonderful father and I'm so happy you got me pregnant cause it proved to me that you loved me and all the ponies that thought we would break up that they were wrong " Rainbow dash told her soon to be husband as she picked up the other wedding ring and put it on Soarin's left hoof " do you Soarin take Rainbow dash as your wife for richer or poorer, in sickness and health as long as you both shall live? " princess Celestia asked the blue colt who looked deep into Rainbow dash's eyes " I do " he answered smiling cause he was so happy he got to marry the mare he loved " do you Rainbow dash take Soarin to be your husband for richer or poorer, in sickness and health as long as you both shall live? the princess asked Rainbow dash who now had tears of joy running down her face " I do " the pegasus answered over taken by the fact that she was marrying Soarin the colt she had idolize for years " if there are any ponies in this room who have a reason these two should not be wed then speak now or forever hold your peace " Princess Celestia asked the crowd who just sat there not saying a word, which told the princess that no one had a good reason for Soarin and Rainbow dash not to get married " then by the power invested in me as the princess of Equestria I now pronouns you colt and wife you may kiss your bride " princess Celestia said right as Soarin and Rainbow dash became husband and wife by having a loved filled kiss, making the crew cheered and clapped. The crew throw rice as the newly weds walked by them " Congratulations Rainbow dash " Twilight said as her friend and her new husband walked by her " all right Soarin way to go son " general Stopped called to his son from the front row. Outside there were news ponies taking as many pictures as they could of the newly weds as the two walked down the red carpet and to the large black limo that was waiting for them. Once inside the driver close the door and quickly got to the driver's seat and drove off before the news teams swarmed the limo.

The wedding reception was being held at the Wonderbolts's headquarters, this was of course Rainbow dash's idea mainly because she had always wanted to go to the headquarter of her favorite team ever since she was a foal and the building would be large enough to house all their friends and family members. The guest got to the headquarters first mainly because the newly weds stopped to change in to their formal wear so not to mess up the wedding cloths " hey you two Congratulations Soarin " a light blue mare said as she walked over to Soarin and his new wife " hi mom, Rainbow dash these is my mother Rain dance " Soarin told his wife who greeted her mother in law " you looked so beautiful in your wedding dress Rainbow dash and your formal dress looks wonderful " Rain dance said as she looked over Rainbow dash's pearl white formal dress " thank you, I'm happy you could come. Have you met your granddaughter Peppercup? " Rainbow dash replied before going to grab her daughter who was playing with Applebloom and Scootaloo " oooh my goodness you are so cute I have a ton of gifts for you little lady " Rain dance said as she grabbed a bunch of bags that had toys and cloths for the little blue mare " look Peppercup grand mommy got you some toys " Rainbow dash told her foal as she pulled a box out of one of the bags and showed it to Peppercup, who tried to open it but needed help from her father. As Peppercup played with her new toy her parents talk to her grandparents " sorry we didn't come to see Peppercup when she was born but you know your father he's always working " Rain dance said while giving her husband a " you know it's true " look " well you don't have to worry about me working late anymore cause I got an assistant " Stopped replied now giving his wife a cocky smile then they heard some pony yelling " YES COPPER I WILL " right away Soarin and Rainbow dash knew it was Rarity yelling for joy " I guess Copper asked Rarity to marry him " Soarin laughed as looked over to where Rarity and Copper were and saw that they were making out telling him he was right. After all of Rarity and Copper's friends them on getting engage Rainbow dash and Soarin cake their wedding cake while a pony took several pictures for the couple's wedding book " all right every pony it's time for the newly weds first dance, take it away Faith " dj pon3 said over the loud speaker as a very beautiful peach mare with a dark brown mane walked onto the stage and began to sing. violins started playing while at the same time a piano played a sweet tone. On the dance floor Rainbow dash and Soarin walked onto it started dancing.

When I think back

On these times

And the dreams

We left behind

I'll be glad 'cause

I was blessed to get

To have you in my life

When I look back

On these days

I'll look and see your face

You were right there for me

Faith voice was sweat and fill of love making the newly weds share a loving kiss.

[Chorus:]

In my dreams

I'll always see you soar

Above the sky

In my heart

There will always be a place

For you for all my life

I'll keep a part

Of you with me

And everywhere I am

There you'll be

And everywhere I am

There you'll be

The tone of the song went perfectly showing that love Rainbow dash and Soarin shared was strong and unbreakable.

Well you showed me

How it feels

To feel the sky

Within my reach

And I always

Will remember all

The strength you

Gave to me

Your love made me

Make it through

Oh, I owe so much to you

You were right there for me

The roof of the headquarter opened up showing off the beautiful night sky. As the roof opened a team of Pegasus's flying over head set off fireworks as they did flips and nose drive and pull up at the last second.

[Repeat chorus]

In my dreams

I'll always see you soar

Above the sky

In my heart

There will always be a place

For you for all my life

I'll keep a part

Of you with me

And everywhere I am

There you'll be

And everywhere I am

There you'll be

Rainbow dash had never been this happy in her life, not only did she have Soarin's foal but she was now his wife nothing could ruin this for her.

'Cause I always saw in you

My light, my strength

And I want to thank you

Now for all the ways

You were right there for me

You were right there for me

For always

In the air a whole bunch of fireworks went off at once right as Soarin grabbed Rainbow dash around her back and dipped her before giving her a passionate kiss.

[Chorus:]

In my dreams

I'll always see you soar

Above the sky

In my heart

There will always be a place

For you for all my life

I'll keep a part

Of you with me

And everywhere I am

There you'll be

And everywhere I am

There you'll be

There you'll be

The song ended making all the guest clap and cheer for the newly weds and Faith's outstanding song. Rainbow dash looked to where her parents were standing and saw that her mother was crying into her husband's shoulder while little Peppercup ran up to her wanting to be picked up which Soarin did happily before kissing the little foal's face " I want to say Congratulations to Soarin and Rainbow dash, I wish you the best of luck that your marriage will let a very long time " Faith said from the stage making the crew clap again, she walked off the stage and went to give Rainbow dash a hug and kissed Soarin on the cheek before taking a seat in the V.I.P area " here's a song to get this party started " dj pon3 told the crew before she started to play a new song. The song was more up beat then the last song, techno played in the background at a fairly fast paste making all the ponies at the party get on the dance floor and begin to dance.

Yo, I be up in party looking for a hottie to bone

I got a drink in my hand and they just called buffalo

Poppin' bottles in the house with models in the V.I.P.

All the girls make out for the whole damn club to see

Now every pony was having a good time dancing with their pair not having a care in the world.

Let's go

People always say that my music's loud

Sorry for party rocking

Neighbors complain saying turn it down!

Sorry for party rocking

Haters don't like we got the spotlight

Sorry for party rocking

When they talk shit, we just be like

Sorry for party rocking

Rainbow dash danced with Soarin while holding on tight to Peppeecup who was laughing with joy.

Baby, baby, baby, I'm awfully crazy

Off ciroc, off patron, shit whatever's tasty!

We don't got no manners hanging off the rafters

Let's go drink for drink a hundred bucks she won't out last us.

Check my style take a good look I'm fresh bitch

In my whip with music so loud I'm deaf bitch

Getting brain at a red light with people watching

Sorry for party rocking

If you show up already tore up this is what you say

Sorry for party rocking

And if you blacked out with your sack out this is what you say

Sorry for party rocking

And if you throw up in ya hoes cup this is what you say

Sorry for party rocking

And if she has a hissy fit cause your whiskey dick this is what you say

Sorry for party rocking

Twilight danced with Jackknife who was dancing behind her his front hoofs wrapped around her girlfriend's belly " I love you honey bunny " the colt whispered sweetly into Twilight's ear making the mare face him and lock her lips with his, the love she felt for this colt could never be match by any other colt.

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

I don't give a fuck when I'm in the club, sippin bub, really drunk, and I see a fat booty

Gotta have it I'ma grab it, it's a habit automatic like uzi, who's he with the sick flow

Make a chick go crazy and flash them ta-ta's it's redfoo the dude a true party rockaaaah

The music has a great techno track making every pony dance as hard as they could. All the while dj pon3 was moving the dials on her DJ broad making sure the beat was jumping.

I'm true to the game too, it's called beer pong and I can't lose I got a bunch of bad bitches in the back

With ciroc on tap and a little bit of grey goose oooo, Oh yeah we killin shit with our money

We diligent so here's a sorry in advance, no hard feelings bitch

Sorry for party rocking

Rarity was sitting with Copper next to the dance floor watching her friends dance while she laid her head on Copper's shoulder happy she would get to spend the rest of her with life. At the same time Fluttershy was talking to Celestia about how long till she had her foal and how happy Dark knight was that he was going to become a father.

People always say that my music's loud

Sorry for party rocking

Neighbors complain saying turn it down!

Sorry for party rocking

Haters don't like we got the spotlight

Sorry for party rocking

When they talk shit, we just be like

Sorry for party rocking

when the song ended the crew cheered wanting DJ pon3 to play more music which she did happily. After several hours of partying and having a very good dinner the guests wished the newly weds the best of luck and went home. Twilight and the rest of the girls stayed behind to talk to Rainbow dash to find out where she was going for her honeymoon " we're going to go to Grit, it's a small island on the coast and we're be gone for at least a week "Rainbow dash told her friends " what about Peppercup?, are your parents going to watch her while your gone? " Pinkie pie asked as she and Blackjack ate some more of the wedding cake " yeah they offed to watch her right away it was kind of funny " Rainbow dash replied giggling a little at how easily her mom and dad wanted to foal sit their granddaughter " Dark knight I'm tried can we go home please " Fluttershy said as she got up and headed for the door. After all her friends said good bye Rainbow dash told her they hope she had fun on her honeymoon.

All right guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter cause I wanted hard on it. There your be belongs to Faith Hill, I don't own the song in anyway and I was just using it for my fan fiction. It took me a while before I picked There your be for Rainbow dash and Soarin's first song and I have to say I picked the right song. Also Sorry for party rock belong longs to LMAO, I don't own that song and you sure buy the cd or go to ITunes. Just dance belongs to Lady gaga so don't sue me please. I'll get the next chapter posted as soon as I can so please bear with me while think up the chapter. I know you guys are going to ask me about the male strippers, go head and ask but don't be childish about it please.


	12. Chapter 12

My little pony: friendship is unbreakable

My little pony: friendship is magic fan-fiction

By Zero2o1o

Hey guys what's up, I just realized that I misnamed one of the songs I used in the last chapter sorry about that I guess I wasn't paying attention cause I was thinking about something else. This chapter will be a little different cause I'll have Soarin and Rainbow dash's honeymoon as the main story and what the others are up to as a story ark. This way you won't get bored with the story and it makes it easier for me.

Chapter twelve: a honeymoon to remember

Soarin had rented a large boat just for himself and his new wife Rainbow dash, who nearly kissed him to death when she found out the her husband had rented a boat just for them to take them to Grit " Soarin how in the world did you rent a whole ship just for us? " the mare asked an hour after the boat left the harbor and headed out to sea " you kidding me Dashie I'm Soarin the world's best flyer there's nothing I can't do " Soarin replied now enlarging his own ego, this just made his wife roll her eyes at him before she went to pop his bubble " if I remember right I'm the only pegasus in the history of Equestria to pull off the sonic rainboom, so really I'm the best flyer in the world. But if you want we could have a race to see who's the best " Rainbow dash said egging her husband on knowing he would never turn down a race " your on " the colt told his wife before getting in the start position and was soon joined by Rainbow dash " hey Lamp light could you start us off? " Rainbow dash asked a orange mare that had been cleaning a window " oh me well ok, ready...set...GO!" Lamp light said just as the two pegasus shot off the deck and into the air at incredible speeds making the unicorn gasp at how fast the two pegasus could fly. Rainbow dash climbed high up into the air with Soarin close behind her " you can't out fly me Rainbow dash " Soarin yelled over the rushing air as he and his wife got higher up " oh yeah well follow this " Rainbow dash yelled back before folding her wings and did several loops before opening her wings at the last second and pulled up. Rainbow dash loved the feeling of the air running through her mane, she love the feeling almost as much as she loved Soarin and Peppercup " what a show off " Soarin laughed as he watched his wife pull up just before hitting the ocean " you know you really are a show off, man it's pretty hot " the male pegasus told his wife once she had gotten back to him. This comment made the great Rainbow dash's face turn ruby red " just think you get to spend the rest of you're life with me " Rainbow dash said in a sweet and passionate tone making Soarin pull her in for a long and loving kiss. When the two lovers broke apart they flew around doing all kinds of tricks and moves that looked as if they had practice the moves before " um Lamp light what happen to the passagers? " a big white unicorn asked as he came out onto the deck to check on Soarin and Rainbow dash " their up there dad " Lamp light answered pointed up to the air where Soarin and Rainbow dash were flying " oh great we're never get them down, ( sigh) call me when they land will you? " the captain groaned as he went back to the bridge. Lamp light couldn't help but laugh a little at how easily her captain could get mad at the littlest thing, but still he was a good captain and a good farther " I told you, you couldn't beat me! " Rainbow dash said as she landed on the deck of the ship a huge smile on her face " I let you win after all as your husband it's my job to make you happy " Soarin replied smugly before folding his front arms trying to hide the fact that he really lost to Rainbow dash " well as a second place prize we can have some fun back in our cabin " the mare said grabbing Soarin by the hoof and lead him to their cabin not even noticing Lamp light as they ran pass her.

After the orange mare had shake off the thought of Soarin and Rainbow dash doing what married couples do she went to the bridge to tell the captain that the passagers were back on the ship. As she entered the bridge, which was a large room with several windows and cherrywood flooring she saw that the captain was busy telling the first mate some kind of joke in a whisper telling Lamp light that this joke was most likely a dirty or a sexist joke which the mare didn't like so Lamp light cleared her throat loudly making both the colts jump up and hit their heads on the roof " ahhh for Celestia sake Lamp light you scared us half to death " The first mate yelled as he rubbed the growing lump on his head " it's not my fault if your so jumpy Drum roll " Lamp light said coldly before sticking her tongue at Drum roll " what a pain in the ass" the first mate said under his breath " do I have to send you two to your quarters, cause I'm getting sick of breaking up your fights " the captain told the two ponies who looked away from each other " wait a minute is there something going on between you two? " the unicorn asked making both of the ponies turn red " we're not dating dad! " Lamp light replied almost yelling but the captain knew better " Lamp light you don't have to get angry I was just wondering if that's why you two are always fighting with each other" the captain told his daughter who just turned reder " Lamp light let's just tell him, sir we've been seeing each other for a while and there's something else...I asked your daughter to marry me and she said yes. I know I should of came to you and asked you if I could marry Lamp light but I was worried that you would say no so I asked her anyways " Drum roll told his captain who was looking from his daughter to his first mate trying to come to grip with what he was hearing " Daddy I'm sorry but I love Drum roll and I'm going to marry him " Lamp light told her father now taking Drum roll's hoof " are you kidding me, I couldn't be happier my little girl is getting married I can't wait to tell your mother " the captain yelled before running up to the two love ponies and hugged them. Lamp light was so happy that her father would let her marry Drum roll that she had totally forgotten about Soarin and Rainbow dash.

Back in Ponyville Twilight was taking care of her week old foal in the library while still trying to work but she found it hard to do but luckily Fluttershy and Rarity offered to help take care of the ponies who had come in to look for a book while Twilight cared for Crackerjack " hi girls I thought I would come and see how the new mother was doing " Princess Luna said as she walked into the library not paying attention to the other ponies looking at her in shock " hello Princess Luna thanks for coming to check on how me and Crackerjack were doing, look Crackerjack it's princess Luna she came to see you " Twilight said as she held her tiny foal in her arms " look at you, your so cute " Luna said in a high pitch voice as she pinch the tiny colt's cheek " can I hold him please Twilight Sparkle? " Luna asked as she watched the foal suck on his own hoof " sure just watch his head please " Twilight replied as she gave her foal over to the black pegasus unicorn who's face lighted up with joy. Luna took Crackerjack from his mother making sure to hold his tiny head " he is the cutest foal I've ever seen, " Luna commented as she watched at the foal who look around then up to the princess " I know he's so cute I can't believe he's mine foal " Twilight replied now cleaning up some books that had been left out by some foals who were in the library earlier " hey Twilight can you help me find a book on how to make a rock into a basket? " Sweetiebell asked as she and the other cutie mark crusaders entered the library " sure just like me get a bottle for Crackerjack " Twilight replied before heading to the kitchen where she got a bottle of milk and came back in a few minutes " here you go my little baby boy " Twilight said as gave Luna the bottle and the the princess gave it to the tiny colt. While Luna fed Crackerjack his mother helped the cutie mark crusaders look for the book they had come to read " here we are transforming objects for eight years old and over " Twilight said as she grabbed a old looking gray book from the top shelf and gave it to Sweetiebell " thanks Twilight I'll return it as soon as I learn the spell I need " the little white unicorn replied now putting the book in her saddlebag " take your time it took me a while to learn how to change rocks into other things " Twilight told the foal before going to help another pony who was trying to find a book. Once Luna was done feeding Crackerjack, the tiny colt fell asleep in her arm " he's even more cutie when he's sleeping Twilight Sparkle " the princess said as she watched the tiny foal sleep in her arms " yeah that's true here i'll put him in his crib in the other room " Twilight commented before carefully picking up her son with her magic and took him to where her room use to be. Once Twilight was sure her foal was asleep she went back to the library to talk to Luna who had been reading a book she had randomly picked from the shelf " sorry about that your highness " the unicorn apologize as she walked down the stair case " there's no need to apologize Twilight Sparkle, you are a mother now and caring for your foal comes first " Luna replied now looking up from her book " so how is Sgt. Jackknife doing as a father? " the black unicorn pegasus asked as Twilight sat in the chair she had been sitting in earlier " he's a great father, he gets up at night to take care of Crackerjack so I can get some sleep " Twilight answered now lying her head on one of her hoofs " that's nice but I think you and Crackerjack should have a couple of guards to protect you 2 while you're fiancee is at work, gentle colts could you come in please? " Luna said before the library door opened with two royal guards standing at the door " duchess Sparkle we're here to protect you and your son " a big blue unicorn said as he and the another guard walked into the library " I don't know if I really need guards, I mean there's no real danger plus I have Jackknife who was a soldier " Twilight replied blushing a little at Luna would have 2 guards come all the way to Ponyville just to protect her and her son " I know but there are lots of dangerous things out there and I just want to make sure you and Crackerjack are safe " Luna told the young mare smiling at how red Twilight's face was. The guard stood on either side of Twilight making sure no harm came to her. Half and hour later Jackknife walked into the library but stopped the second he saw 2 guards standing next to Twilight " ummmm honey bunney what's with the royal guards? " The colt asked unsure what Twilight had done to have 2 guards stand by her " hey baby bear princess Luna came to see me and Crackerjack and she assigned two guard to protect us " Twilight replied now getting up and walking over to Jackknife and kissed him " don't you think that's a bit over kill, I mean I'm here and I was a soldier for 6 years and I'm more then able to protect my family " Jackknife said feeling a bit under minded by princess Luna " I'm sorry Sgt. Jackknife I didn't mean to act like I'm trying to push you out " the princess commented feeling a little bad " it's fine your highness and you don't have to call me Sgt. I'm not in the army anymore " Jackknife said now realizing that he knew the 2 guards " hey you two were in the 107th with me! " the colt almost yelling like an dumb ass " yeah we were it's great seeing you again sir " the red unicorn who had be with the other guard " hey guys where's Crackerjack? " Jackknife asked now noticing that his only son was missing " don't worry he's up stairs taking a nap and Spike is watching over him " Twilight told her fiancee knowing the dragon would protect her foal with every fiber of his body. Spike had been very protect of tiny Crackerjack the moment he had come home, which was a relief to the new parents when they went to do some work around the house " looks like you already have a guard for your son " the blue guard joked still standing at attention " a baby dragon can't protect the duchess, don't be stupid Step ladder " the red colt told his fallow soldier who just gave him a dirty look " I don't know that baby dragon nearly burned me alive once " Jackknife commented making both the other colts look at him wanting to hear the story, which he did lying a little about how Spike had nearly killed him even if he knew he could of easily beaten Spike without breaking a sweat " the town had to totally rebuild the library after that " Twilight told the guards who were still standing at attention as they listen to the story " how long did that take? " Luna asked while playing with her mane a little " well it took nearly forever, they just finished rebuilding " Twilight answered while she hugged Jackknife's side. After a hour of talking princess Luna went back to Canterlot leaving Step ladder and the other guard with Twilight to protect her and Crackerjack, of course Jackknife wasn't pleased but he didn't say anything cause he didn't want to hurt Luna's feelings.

Back on the boat Rainbow dash and Soarin were enjoying their boat ride by sun bathing and having sex in their room but made sure to they use a condom cause having another foal was out of the question " I love you Rainbow dash " Soarin told his wife as they laid on the deck of the ship just relaxing while drinking some cocktails Lamp light had made 5 minutes ago " hahaha your a real softly you know that " Rainbow dash giggled making her husband's face turn red " is that a good thing? " Soarin asked now sitting up a bit and looked over at Rainbow dash. Without saying a word Rainbow dash got up and sat on top of Soarin's stomach using her back legs to make sure she didn't put all her weight on him, then she leaned over and kissed him making sure he couldn't flip her over and pin her cause that would most likely lead to sex like it alway did " yeah it is a good thing " Rainbow dash said in a super sexy voice sending a shiver up the colt's spine. They started to kiss more and more getting more passionate with ever passing minute but they stopped when they heard a couple of glasses break " I...I could...come back later...if you...need some alone time " Lamp light gasped as saw Rainbow dash lying top of Soarin. The female pegasus quickly hopped off her husband her face was unbelievably red " Lamp light oh my goodness we won't doing what you think we were doing " she told the other mare who's face was just as red as her face " yeah we were just making out but we won't having sex, oh man this is so embarrassing " Rainbow dash said as she was about to cry " it's ok baby you don't have to cry I'm sure Lamp light won't say anything " Soarin told his wife now getting up and pulled her close to him " Lamp light I heard glass breaking are you ok? " Drum roll asked as he ran onto the deck " oh I'm fine thanks I just slipped that's all " Lamp light told her fiancee before she started to clean up the glass with the help of Drum roll " uh why is she crying? The second mate asked noticing the tears running down Rainbow dash's face " she just misses our foal Peppercup " Soarin told the colt hoping he would believe his lie " yeah I heard you guys had a foal a while ago, it must be hard leaving her behind " Drum roll said as he carefully picked up some glass. After all the glass was cleaned up Drum roll went to throw it away leaving Lamp light alone with the guests " thanks for not telling Drum roll you saw us making out " Rainbow said as she cleaned her eyes and smiled at the other mare " no problem it's the less I could do for walking in on you two " Lamp light replied now smiling back at Rainbow dash " we should be landing in Grit by tomorrow morning and Lamp light please be careful with the glasses the captain said as he and Drum roll walked on to the deck where Soarin and Rainbow dash had been sun bathing " that's great thank you captain " Soarin replied now helping his wife to her hooves " so Soarin how are you like being married? " the captain asked the blue colt who was holding his wife's hoof " it's wonderful, she's my everything " Soarin replied before he began to sing while at the same time a bass guitar played a slow beat.

You're a falling star, You're the get away cart.

You're the line in the sand when I go too far.

You're the swimming pool, on an August day.

And you're the perfect thing to say.

Rainbow dash had no idea Soarin could sing, his voice was a high, clear upper baritone that took the mares breath away.

And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute.

Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.

Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.

Cause you can see it when I look at you.

Soarin pulled Rainbow dash close to him their faces were inches away from each other. While the ship's crew watched the colt sing Drum roll put his arm around Lamp light wanting her to be close to him.

[Chorus:]

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times

It's you, it's you, You make me sing.

You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,

And you light me up, when you ring my bell.

You're a mystery, you're from outer space,

You're every minute of my everyday.

(flash back started )

Soarin and Rainbow dash are flying around the Wonderbolt's headquarters doing all kinds of tricks and stunts happy they could be together.

( flash back end )

And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,

And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.

Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,

And you know that's what our love can do.

The male pegasus kissed his wife slipping his tongue into her mouth. He loved this mare and he would do anything for her.

[Chorus:]

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times

It's you, it's you, You make me sing

You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

The couple hovered a few inches while spinning in a circle holding on to each others hooves and looking into each others eyes not wanting to ever let go of the one they loved.

[Chorus:]

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times

It's you, it's you, You make me sing.

You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

You're every song, and I sing along.

'Cause you're my everything.

Yeah, yeah

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

As he landed on the deck Soarin finished singing, he hugged Rainbow dash while running his hoof through her rainbow mane " I love you Rainbow dash, I really do and I'm going to love you forever " Soarin told his wife before she pulled him in for a long kiss " I love you too Soarin " Rainbow dash replied after they broke their kiss then soon gave him a short kiss before she went back inside to use the restroom " wow Soarin you sure know how to pick them " the captain said as he and Drum roll watched Rainbow dash go inside " Drum roll are you looking at another mare!? " Lamp light asked her fiancee a look of disgust on her face " really Lamp light?, you know I wasn't looking at Rainbow dash like that " Drum roll replied amaze at how angry his future wife would get if he looked at another mare for even a second " Lamp light you need to stop losing your temper every time your boyfriend or fiancee looks at another mare, hahahahaha you sure are like you're mother sometimes you know that " the captain told his daughter who's face quickly change from fury to guilt " I'm sorry Drum roll I didn't mean to yell at you " the orange unicorn told her fiancee before hugging him around the neck " it's ok baby you don't have to be sad I still love you " Drum roll said before he kissed Lamp light very passionately making their horns shoot pink sparks. After the two lovers broke apart they went back to work making lunch for themselves and they're guests " wow Lamp light these are good sunflower patties " Rainbow dash said after she had swallowed some of her food " thanks it's an old family recipe my great great great grandfather made when he was about my age " Lamp light replied putting her sandwich on her plate that was on a table that had been put there by Drum roll and one of the deck hands a few minutes before Lamp light brought out the food " wow that's an old recipes " Soarin joked with some sunflower patty in his mouth " Soarin don't talk with your mouth full it's disgusting " Rainbow dash told her husband punching him lightly on the arm. After they were done eating Soarin and Rainbow dash decided to show off for the boat's crew to thank them " whoa look at them go this is so cool " one of the deck hands said as he watched the two Pegasus do a few rolls in mid air, then they did a nose dive and pulled up at the last second " holy crap that was outstanding " the captain said amazed what he was watching " no wonder every pony say their the best flyers in Equestria " Drum roll commented stun at the tricks the two pegasus could do in the air. The show went on for a good 15 minutes and after Soarin and Rainbow dash finish their show the crew clapped and cheered as the two pegasus landed on the deck " thank you thank you " Soarin said now bowing to the crew " careful dear you're ego will get to big for your head " Rainbow dash giggled at her husband who's face went from blue to red in a matter of seconds " ouch my feeling" the light blue colt said in a sad voice making Rainbow dash laugh at him " I think you will be fine, now come here you big baby " Rainbow dash said before pulling Soarin in for a kiss " oh come you two do you have to do that here" Drum roll complained before Lamp light grabbed his chin to turn his head so she could kiss him " never mind " the stun male unicorn said trying to remember the last time his girlfriend kissed him like that.

The next day the ship docked at Grit's port where Soarin and Rainbow dash said good bye to the crew till they got back as they got off the boat there were several members of the paparazzi at the dock, the couple wave and took a limo to their very nice hotel. Inside the limo Soarin was sitting with his arm around his wife's mid section while she looked out the limo's window " this place is amazing " the mare said as they passed a beach " sure is, hey Rainbow dash listen there are going to be a lot of ponies from the paparazzi, so stay close to me and don't answer any of their questions, ok? " Soarin told his wife making her look at him " ok Soarin I won't say a word to them " Rainbow dash replied giggling at how protect of her husband was. Soarin smiled at her happy she wasn't going to argue like she usually did when he told her to do something that was for her own good " well why can't they just leave us alone " Rainbow dash asked sarcastically as she laid her head on Soarin's shoulder " well it comes with marrying one of the most famous colts in the whole world " Soarin joked making his wife shake her head " you're lucky I love you other wise I would never put up with you " Rainbow dash said before kissing Soarin on the lips making it sim like the whole world stopped and all that was moving was their tongues. They were so busy kissing that they didn't notices the pair of eyes peeking through the limo window " Alright there making out oh man that's really hot giggity giggity giggity giggity " the driver said while rocking his head from side to side, then close the window cause the couple were breaking their kiss " Soarin you're a really great kisser you know that " Rainbow dash said while gasping for air " that's what all my ex-girlfriends have told me, but hearing you say it sounds so much sweeter " Soarin replied as he moved his hoof down from Rainbow dash's mid section to inbetween her legs making the mare yelp " what are you...doing...Soarin...the driver could see us " she gasped as her husband continue his hoof job " don't worry about him, just enjoy it baby " Soarin whispered into her ear then started to lightly bite it. This owned the colt a loud moan from his partner who was biting her lip so she wouldn't scream " oh my goodness this feel so good " Rainbow dash moaned tossing her head from side to side now really enjoying her husband's hoof job. After a few minutes Rainbow dash cum shooting her juices all over the seat " remained to repay you later " Rainbow dash patted before she kissed Soarin on the lips " you should clean yourself up before we get to the hotel, I'll clean the seat " Soarin told his loving mate who couldn't help but blush at the mess she had made. Rainbow cleaned herself up a bit and fixed her mane hoping no one would notices that it was messer then it was earlier " you ok babe?, hehehe " the colt asked noticing that Rainbow dash's face was still red " yeah it's just I can't believe we did that " she replied trying to fix her mane a littler more " well we're a married couple now and we're allowed to do that kind of thing " Soarin joked while playing with her mane a bit " your bad!, I like it " Rainbow dash giggled as she watched her husband play with her rainbow mane.

When the limo pulled up to the hotel Rainbow dash's mouth dropped open when she saw a endless wave of ponies cheering and taking pictures of the limo " holy shit you won't kidding about there being a lots of paparazzi " Rainbow dash said as she looked out the window at the ponies outside it " I told you so, now remember stay close and don't say anything to them " Soarin replied laughing a little at the look on his wife's face, Rainbow dash nod in agreement then out of no where kissed the colt on the lips right as the limo door was being opened. The second the fans saw the two love ponies in a lip lock they gasped and cheered, Soarin could feel Rainbow dash's tongue fighting with his own, it excited the young colt and he knew that once he got her to their room he would have some fun with her. Soarin got out first then helped Rainbow dash out of the limo who was amazed to see the there was several guards holding back the fans and paparazzi " Rainbow dash Rainbow dash how's does it feels to be married to Soarin? " a green unicorn asked as he held his pencil with his magic but Rainbow dash kept walking but waved to the crowd " Soarin those a rumor that your quitting the Wonderbolts, is it true? " a member of the paparazzi asked " no" was all Soarin said as he walked beside Rainbow dash " what happen to not answering any questions? " Rainbow dash asked sarcastically laughing as her husband winked at her " it's part of the job babe " Soarin replied before kissing Rainbow dash on the cheek making the crowd go even more wild. Several mares called Soarin's name telling the colt they wanted to have his foal or that they would love to have sex with him, but Soarin remain calm and just kept walking knowing that if he said anything Rainbow dash would kick him in the head right in front of every pony. Soarin and Rainbow dash waved good bye to the fans and the paparazzi they went inside the hotel. The hotel's lobby was huge, it had lots of chairs that were around tables and in front of a giant fire place which was roaring " you really out did yourself Soarin " Rainbow dash said as she looked around the lobby while walking to the front desk " only the best for you my love " Soarin replied before he kissed his wife on the cheek. At the front desk a grey colt with a bleach white mane was busy telling one of the workers something when noticed Soarin and Rainbow dash standing in front of the desk " welcome to the Hotel Grit, how can I help you? " the manager greeted smiling warmly at the couple " hello I'm Soarin and I'm here on my honeymoon with my wife " Soarin replied now putting his arm around Rainbow dash's belly " yes here you are your in room 2056, our honeymoon suite, let me call you a bag boy to take your bags to your room " the manager said before waving his hoof to a bag boy who was close by. It took the three ponies about 20 minutes to get to the room at the top of the hotel " here you go your honeymoon suite " the bag boy commented as he unlocked the door and opened it " thanks buddy " Soarin said as he gave the bag boy a nice tip then picked Rainbow dash up and carried her inside, once inside the room Saorin used his back leg to kick the door shut so he and his wife could have sex without any pony seeing them. Without a word Soarin took his wife to the bedroom and tossed her on the bed then hopped on top of her " I love you Rainbow dash " the colt told his wife before slipping his hoof down to Rainbow dash's private area and begun to rub it " ooooh Soarin I want you right now " Rainbow dash moaned wrapping her arms around Soarin's neck. After an hour and half later of great love making Soarin finally collapsed on top of his wife who was patting very heavily " that was so great " Rainbow dash said before kissing Soarin on the lips " I'm glad I could please you " Soarin replied laying his head on Rainbow dash's chest, the bedroom smelled heavily of sex which didn't really bother the couple they were just happy they could be together " do you think Peppercup is ok at Applejack's? " Soarin asked now looking up at his wife " of course she is Applejack is her godmother after all and I know she'll do what ever it takes to protect our daughter " Rainbow dash told her husband happy to know he cared about Peppercup so much.

Over the next few days Soarin and Rainbow dash went shopping and did all kind of fun things like going to theme parks and water parks and of course have lots and lots of sex. On their fourth day of their honeymoon Soarin and Rainbow dash were walking around on the beach shore talking about their future together and if they would have more foals once Peppercup got older " I don't know Soarin giving birth once was hard enough I don't think I can do it again " Rainbow dash told her husband who just smiled at her " I heard it's easier the second time " Soarin replied but Rainbow dash just shaked her head in disagreement " that's easy for you to say, your not the one who's Pushing a foal out of her vagina " the mare argued remembering how painful it was pushing Peppercup out. Soarin broke out laughing but stopped when he saw Rainbow dash giving him a dirty look " what? " the colt asked unsure why she was angry at him " let's see you push a foal out of where you pee " Rainbow dash snapped while moving a piece of her mane out of her face " sorry babe I didn't mean to make you mad " Soarin apologize before kissing his wife on the cheek " it's ok sweetie, I do miss our Peppercup " Rainbow dash said before she returned the kiss " I miss her to but were get to see her in a couple days " Soarin told his wife before he ran into the water and waved for her to join him which she did. Soarin chased after his wife who was laughing joyful as she ran way from him " you can't get me! " she yelled now looking behind her to see how far away Soarin was but he wasn't behind her, she then turned around only to see her husband in front of her " got you now " the colt said before grabbing his wife and knocking her into the water " you cheated " Rainbow dash said after she come up for air " you never said I couldn't fly " Soarin replied laughing at his soaked wife's face. The blue mare got up and used her hooves to twists out the water from her mane " are you ok? " Soarin asked hoping Rainbow dash wasn't going to start yelling at him. Without saying a word Rainbow dash gave her husband a hard push making him fall backward into the water " ok I had that coming " he said as he came out of the water " yes you did, now come here and give me a kiss " Rainbow dash replied while waving her husband over to her so they could kiss. After they broke they're kiss the two lovers went back to the hotel to gets some lunch.

When their honeymoon was over the couple went back to the boat where they got to see Lamp light and Drum roll's wedding which was done by The captain " Congratulations you two " Rainbow dash told the newly weds who were very happy " thanks Rainbow dash " Lamp light replied before she kissed her new husband on the lips. The wedding reception was held in the ship's kitchen where there was lots of food and drinks " wow daddy you and mom really did a great job with since little time " Lamp light commented once she saw how nice the kitchen looked " thanks sweetie, it's the least I could do for you and Drum roll " Black light told her daughter who hugged her then when to have her first dance with her husband. The party went late into the night and when the party was over Drum roll and Light went to their room to seal their marriage. After a couple days the boat got to port where Soarin and Rainbow dash had first gotten on, the couple said good bye to their new friends then took a limo that had been waiting for them to take them back to Ponyville and their Peppercup.

The song I used belongs to Michael Bublé, I don't own it in anyway and I was just using it for my fan fiction. I have some great news I'm going to start working on Twilight and Jackknife's wedding. It won't be out for a while because I'm going to put a lot of thought and time into this one cause this is going to be the biggest wedding I've done. Also I'll work on the piece that will make you whole so it meant take a long time to post a new chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

My little pony: friendship is unbreakable

My little pony: friendship is magic fan-fiction

By Zero2o1o

Alright guys I'm finally on Twilight and Jackknife's wedding. I'm sorry it took so long to post but I had to made sure the chapter was amazing and I did everything right. Cause let's face it the whole story is mainly about Twilight and Jackknife. Plus I was working on the Piece that will make you whole.

Chapter thirteen: the wedding pt 1

Four months after Soarin and Rainbow dash returned from their honeymoon nothing really happen besides Applejack finally getting pregnant and Pinkie pie having a huge party cause she was so happy for Applejack and Flagstaff. One day Twilight and Jackknife were walking through town talking about there soon up coming wedding " so when will your family becoming in to town? " Twilight asked her soon to be husband who was busy looking over the guest list one last time " they're be here in a few days, they really want to met you and Crackerjack " Jackknife answered now looking down at his tiny son who was napping in his walker " I can't really blame them Crackerjack is super cute " Twilight giggled as she watched the tiny unicorn turn over. Twilight was so happy her wedding was coming up soon and she was going to have the wedding at Canterlot like Cadance and Shining armor did " can you believe we're finally getting married?! " Twilight asked joyfully before kissing Jackknife on the cheek making the colt blush a little " yeah I can't wait " Jackknife replied a little sadder then Twilight would of like to hear " baby bear whats wrong? " Twilight asked as she stopped walking and looked at her boyfriend who was looking at the ground. Jackknife let a long and unsure sigh out " ok Twilight I'll tell you, but you may not like what you hear " the colt told the now very worried mare. Twilight took a seat at a nearby coffee shop and waited for Jackknife to tell her why he was so upset " it's ok Jackknife you can tell me, I promise I won't get mad " Twilight said in a sweet and caring voice making her colt relax a little " Twilight I was almost married once before, it was back when I was in the army I met a mare name Marywheat. We were both station in Swah and we started dating and fell in love then we were going to get married but..." Jackknife stopped speaking having to remember what happen was so painful for him " what happen Jackknife? " Twilight asked wanting to know more about Jackknife and Marywheat. Jackknife didn't speak for a couple minutes he was trying not to cry but it was getting hard, after he wiped his tears away he told Twilight what happen to Marywheat.

( flash back start )

Four years ago in Swah

The 107th's base was in a buzz and for good reason one of their bravest

sergeants was getting married today and everything had to be ready " you nervous Jackknife? " a 22 year old Dark knight asked as he entered his best friend's room wearing his red military jacket and all his metals " yeah but it's nothing I can't handle " Jackknife replied as he fixed his own metals in front of a mirror " to bad your family couldn't come to the wedding, well I guess that's what happens when you get married in the middle of a war zone " Dark knight joked playfully wanting to ease his very nervous friend " that's true but Marywheat didn't want to wait for us to go on leave so we're having it here " Jackknife told his friend as he put his last metal on his jacket " man that girl has you on a leash, unlike me I'll never get chained down to a single mare " Dark knight told Jackknife with a cocky smile on his face.

( flash back end)

Jackknife and Twilight couldn't help but laugh at what Dark knight had said back then about never getting married when in three years he would meet Fluttershy, fall in love with her, marry her and then get her pregnant " hahahahaha Dark knight sure didn't see himself falling in love with Fluttershy " Twilight laughed before making sure she didn't wake up her son " yeah that guy always liked to be a bit of a play colt when it came to the mares on the base " Jackknife said now remembering all the times he would watch Dark knight hit on the mares who lived and worked on the 107th's base and how much trouble he would get in when he hit on a married mare and her husband would show up and yell at him " anyways could you get back to your story " Twilight asked as she rocked her son back and forward.

( flash back start )

In the mess hall which had all the tables moved out and replaced with several rows of chairs a large white earth pony with a short black mane and yellow eyes was standing next to Jackknife waiting to marry the young colt and Marywheat " you ready Sgt.? " Jackknife's CO asked as they waited for Marywheat to come through the mess room doors " ready as I'll ever be sir " Jackknife answered giving his CO a weak smile " don't worry kid everything will be fine " the CO told the groom returning the smile. Soon the music started playing telling them that the bride was about to come out, but there was no bride and Jackknife was starting to worry " you think Marywheat is ok? " Jackknife asked Dark knight who was right next to him " I'm sure she's fine...see here's she comes " Dark knight replied as he saw the mess hall door opened, but it wasn't Marywheat but one of her maids of honor. She walked up to Jackknife a sorry look on her face " here Jackknife, Marywheat wanted me to give you this " the bride maid said as she handed the note to the colt. Jackknife opened the note and started to read it.

Dear Jackknife

I'm sorry but I can't marry you, it's not because I don't love you. It's because I can't live with the fact that you could die at anytime. I hope that some day you can forgive me for leaving you like this but I know I'm hurting you but someday you will find some mare that will marry you and give you a family like you've always wanted.

Marywheat

Jackknife dropped the note hurt that Marywheat would leave him at the pulpit like this. Dark knight picked up the note and read the note before looking over to his best friend who was now crying " Jackknife " Dark knight said but his friend didn't say anything he just walked to the door and left the mess hall his heart was broken and he didn't know if it would ever heal.

( flash back end )

" Soon after that I got my discharge papers and left the army then went home to try to get my life together " Jackknife told Twilight while trying not to feel to bad about what Marywheat did to him " I can't believe Marywheat would leave you at the pulpit like that, what a fucking bitch " Twilight said now wanting nothing more then to turn Marywheat into a bug and kill her for what she did to Jackknife " don't worry about Marywheat, she's never come to see me after she left me at the pulpit and there's no way in hell she would show up now " Jackknife told the angry mare not wanting her to do something crazy " but still I would like to find her and break her fucking nose" Twilight commented as she watched her foal wake up from his nap. Jackknife just laughed at his once shy book worm girlfriend was so willing to beat up his ex-fiancee " awwwwww " Crackerjack cried telling his mom and dad that he wanted something from them " oh come here my sweet little boy " Twilight said before picking her son up from his walker while at the same time grabbing a bottle of milk and started feeding the infant pony. After Twilight was done feeding Crackerjack she handed her son over to his father cause she had to go to the restroom " hey Crackerjack, how you doing? " Jackknife asked his son who was busy looking around at the things that were going on around him " hey Jackknife " Dark knight said as he walked by his best friend then stop to see what he was doing " look Crackerjack it's your godfather Dark knight " Jackknife told the tiny colt who was now watching a bug fly by " looks like he has other things on his mind " Dark knight joked as he took a seat at the table with Jackknife and Crackerjack " where's Twilight?, she didn't let you watch Crackerjack all by yourself did she? " the black colt asked as he watched the infant who was now looking at some ponies who were sitting at the next table " she's in the restroom and why would it matter if Twilight left me alone with Crackerjack? " Jackknife said as he pat his son on the back lightly " don't you remember what happen when you looked after mrs. Kit's foal?, the kid tried to jump of the roof cause he wanted to be a Wonderbolt " Dark knight told his friend worried the same thing would happen to his godson " one: I was only 13 and I had no idea what I was doing. 2. I'm a lot older and I will protect my son with my life, so stop worrying and please don't tell Twilight about that, who knows how much she's over react " Jackknife replied while he put Crackerjack back into his walker " I think it's to late, she knows " Dark knight said pointing behind his friend who turned his head to see Twilight standing behind him with a smile on her face " oh crap " Jackknife mumbled under his breath knowing his girlfriend was going to say somehing about him letting a foal jump off a roof. Before Twilight could say a thing a voice from a few feet away said something " I remember that, mom and dad grounded you for a week " a peach unicorn with a short brown mane and blue eyes said as he walked up to Jackknife who ran to him and hugged him " Junior what the hell are you doing here so soon? " Jackknife asked the colt who returned the hug " I wanted to me your fiancee and my nephew before our sisters get here and don't call me Junior, you know I hate that, just call me Slim " Jackknife's brother told his little brother before turning his attention to his future sister in law " hi you must be Twilight Sparkle and you little guy must be Crackerjack, what's up I'm your uncle Slim " the new colt greeted Twilight and Crackerjack before saying hi to Dark knight as well " I heard you got married Dark knight " Slim said as he took a seat in one of the chairs that was around the table " yeah I did and my wife is pregnant with our first foal " Dark knight replied making Slim's mouth fall open in shock " man you work fast uh buddy " Slim laughed before he picked up Crackerjack and started to play with him " Slim what do you do for a living? " Twilight asked as she watched the colt play with her son " I'm a singer like my dad, but I sing rap instead of country " Slim replied as he started to play a game of peek a boo with Crackerjack " so is Jackknife the only one in your family who doesn't work in the music business? " Twilight asked wanting to know more about the family she was about to join " yeah our oldest brother Pinwheel is in pop, our oldest sister Switch is a country singer and our 2nd oldest sister Underwood who I heard you already met is a country singer too and 2nd oldest brother Mercury is a rock'n'roll singer. Then there's me and my little sister Snow is a pop singer like Pinwheel and then there's Blackjack as you know is a country singer and finally there's Jackknife the youngest of us who joined the army then quit and came here and well you know the rest " Slim told Twilight who couldn't believe that all her fiancee's family was in the music business but him. Twilight looked Slim over, he wasn't as tall as Jackknife or as muscular but he was good looking and seemed like a nice enough guy so she would try to get a long with him " you know who I just talked too just before I left Burly? " Slim said as he gave Crackerjack over to his mother who went to change his diaper and come back a few minutes later " who? " Jackknife asked wanting to know who his brother was talking about " your old girlfriend Lightwalt " Slim told his brother who's face was now turning red " who's Lightwalt? " Twilight asked after she was done changing Crackerjack and sat in her chair with him " well she was my girlfriend back when I was 17 and we uh well I lost my virginity to her " Jackknife said just waiting for Twilight to start yelling at him but she didn't she just smiled and shake her head " how that happen? " Twilight asked clearly wanting to know more about what happen between Jackknife and Lightwalt " it was prom and you know how teenagers get when they go to the prom?, me and Lightwalt went to an after party and one thing lead to another and we had sex in the master bedroom, to tell you the truth it wasn't very good now that I look back on it " Jackknife said making Slim and Dark knight laugh at him " what the hell is so funny you jackasses? " the white colt asked the two other colts who were holding there sides " it's just the way you said that having sex with Lightwalt wasn't very good " Slim laughed trying to stop his laughing " hey Twilight that's means you were better then Jackknife's first time! " Dark knight told Twilight who blushed very hard at the thought of being better at sex then Lightwalt " ok guys that's enough your going to make Twilight turn into a tomato " Jackknife said now laughing a little at how red Twilight's face was " ok ok but come on Jackknife you made it way to easy " Dark knight laughed as he removed some small tears from his eyes " I never went to my prom, I was to busy studying to go, plus no colt asked me to go " Twilight said sadly but was pulled in for a hug by Jackknife " if we went to the same school I would of asked you " he told the sad mare in his arms " and you would of had horrible sex " Dark knight said evilly making both Jackknife and Twilight turn red " you know what I'm telling Fluttershy your making fun of me " Twilight told Dark knight making him beg her not to tell his wife that he was being mean to one of her best friends " wow Dark knight now look who's whipped " Jackknife joked before laughing very hard at his own joke " why is my husband whip? " Fluttershy asked from a few feet away before walking up to her husband " damn it I'm screwed now " Dark knight whispered to himself fearing Twilight was going to tell Fluttershy that he was making fun " I told Twilight about my girlfriend I lost my virginity too and your husband was making fun of Twilight cause she didn't go to her prom, don't mess with my honey bunny Dark knight " Jackknife told Dark knight who was trying to get away but was stopped by his wife " Dark knight is that true, you made fun of my best friend? " Fluttershy asked her husband who looked at her like a child who had done something wrong " yes but I was only joking " Dark knight said hoping his wife wouldn't yell at him. Fluttershy was madder then Dark knight had ever seen her which meant he was in trouble " you don't love me, other wise you wouldn't be making fun of my friends " Fluttershy cried quickly changing from angry to sad in a matter of seconds. Dark knight know that he was only joking but he never meant to make his wife cry " listen Fluttershy I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry " Dark knight said hugging his pregnant wife who rested her head on her husband's chest " jeeze your acting like he leaving for combat " Slim said now getting a little bugged with a the lovey,feeling crap that way going on at the table " you use to be the same way before Pink cake left you " Jackknife said but instantly regretted saying it " Slim I'm sorry I wasn't thinking " the white unicorn apologize hoping he would be forgiven for his thoughtless words " who's Pink cake? " Twilight asked as she checked on her son who was playing with his own hoof " she's my ex-wife, we broke up three years ago " Slim answered after he took a drink of his water a waitress had put on the table " oh sorry I asked " Twilight replied now feeling bad that she asked who Pink cake was " it's fine Twilight I gotten over my break up with Pink cake, right now I just want to be a good dad to my son Yoyo "Slim told his brother's fiancee before pulling out a picture of a young light black colt who was sitting on Slim's back smiling " he sure looks a lot like you Slim " Twilight commented as she took the picture from her future brother in law " yeah but he has his mother's eyes and her hot temper " Slim joked before laughing a little at how much his son was like his ex-wife " so how is Yoyo?, he just turned 12 right? " Jackknife asked realizing that he forgot to get his nephew something for his birthday "yeah he turned 12 last week, you can give him his gift when he gets here tomorrow" Slim told his brother before realizing something important "I think it would be best if we keep Underwood away from Dark knight and Fluttershy till the wedding, cause I remember dad telling me Underwood tried to start a fight with Fluttershy after Crackerjack was born" Slim said not wanting a fight to break out before his brother's wedding and the fact that Fluttershy was pregnant was another reason as well "that sounds like a good idea, Celestia knows what your sister will do if she gets near my wife" Dark knight commented looking up athis friends from his hug with Fluttershy.

After the five adult ponies finished their conversation Jackknife and Dark knight went to their restaurant cause they had to open up for the day while Slim went to the library so he could talk to Twilight some more "wow my brother's marrying a librarian?, not that there's anything wrong with that it's just Jackknife normally dated mares who were well kind of stupid" Slim said as he, Twilight, Fluttershy and Crackerjack walked into the library "really I always thought he dated mares who were really beautiful and smart, I had no idea they were all stupid" Twilight replied shock to find out that all the girls before her wouldn't as smart as she was. Slim just started laughing " hahahahahahaha no they were hot but really dumb, I guess they were easier to get in the sag then a smart girl like you" Slim laughed now leaning on a bookshelf cause he was laughing so hard "do you know how many girls my fiancee had sex with?" Twilight asked the colt making him slip off the bookshelf and hit the ground "Twilight it doesn't matter how many other mares my brother had sex with, all that matters is that he'll only have sex with you for the rest of his life" Slim told his brother's fiancee not wanting her to leave Jackknife like Marywheat did. Twilight didn't say anything for a minute she wasn't sure if she should go find out how many mares Jackknife slept with by asking him herself and she knew Slim wouldn't tell her no matter how much she bugged him about it "Twilight you should believe Slim, I'm sure Jackknife has had fun with those other girls but none of them got to feel the love Jackknife has for you" Fluttershy told her friend knowing Jackknife loved Twilight with all his heart and would never sleep with any other mare as long as he lived "Jackknife is one of the most noblest colts I know, he would never cheat on you I give you my word. Plus all those girls were just a way he got back at Marywheat for leaving him at their wedding so there's no reason you should go bug him at work" Slim said while he got back up from the ground and took a seat at a nearby table "I know Jackknife loves me and all those girls meant nothing, I just worry sometimes that I'm not good enough to be with him and the only reason he's marrying me is because of Crackerjack" Twilight said now taking a seat at the table Slim was sitting at "Twilight I know we just met and all but let me tell you something all my life I've seen Jackknife do some of the stupidest things I've ever seen and yet somehow he meets you a smart, beautiful mare who's way out of his league if you ask me and through what I can only guess is a one and a million chance you two fall in love and had a foal together, if anything Jackknife isn't good enough for you but even if he can act like a child sometimes I know he'll do what ever it's take to love you and protect you" Slim told the mare sitting across from him in a very serious tone making sure he got his point across. Twilight was touched that Slim was telling her that she was more then good enough to be with Jackknife and that he was with her because he loved her not just because she had given birth his foal "Jackknife loves you Twilight and I think you two will be together for a very long time" Fluttershy said as she sat in a chair and put one of her hooves on her enlarge belly "you're right guys I guess I was just being a little worried for nothing" Twilight commented happy she had friends who would help her when she needed it the most. A smile formed on the purple mares face as she thought about what Slim and Fluttershy had just told her "you're right Fluttershy, me and Jackknife will be together for the rest of our lives and maybe someday we could have another foal, hopefully it will be a girl" Twilight said slowly rocking her son to sleep wanting him to take a nap "your have to get my brother to agree to that" Slim joked now leaning back on his chair so it was on it's back two legs. A evil smile formed on the purple mares face telling her future brother in law she already had a plan to get pregnant again and she wasn't about to tell him "you planning to use the pills Zecora made you?" Fluttershy asked a evil smile forming on her own face making Slim looking at them completely lost about what they were talking about "should I even ask what the hell you two are talking about?" Slim asked hoping one of the mares would answer him but they just shaked their heads telling him they won't about to tell him about Zecora's pills "hello girls...and who may you be?" Rarity greeted as she walked into the library and saw Twilight and Fluttershy sitting with Slim "hi I'm Slim, I'm Jackknife's older brother" the peach colt returned the greeting getting up and kissing on of Rarity's hooves making her blush a little "oh it's very nice to meet you mr. Slim, I'm guessing your here for Jackknife and Twilight's wedding" Rarity said covering one of her cheeks filling embarrass that she was blushing "how far a long are you in your pregnancy?" Slim asked noticing the lump in Rarity's stomach "I'm five months pregnant" Rarity answered putting the hoof that was on her cheek on her enlarge belly "please don't tell me Jackknife is the father" Slim said in a worried voice making the three mares laugh "goodness no, my foal's father is a major in the army" Rarity giggled at how relieved Slim looked when he found out that Jackknife didn't get another mare pregnant "oh thanks Celestia, after he left the army Jackknife would go out and have sex with any mare he met, but I'm glad to see he's grown up since then" Slim told the mares while he helped Rarity into a chair then sat back in his chair "thank you Slim" Rarity told the colt lying both her hooves on her stomach. A minute later Spike come down the stair and saw that his master and her son were back and they won't alone "oh Spike come meet Jackknife's older brother's Slim" Twilight said noticing the dragon sighting at Slim trying to guess who he was " wow Twilight you have a baby dragon, Jackknife forgot to tell me about that, hi I'm Slim it's nice to meet you" Slim greeted the purple dragon who walked over to the new colt and shake his hoof "I'm Spike, I'm Twilight's personal assistant" Spike told Slim who was now looking over at Twilight in shock "you're no normal mare are you?" Slim asked wanting to know how his future sister in law could have a baby dragon when she was just a librarian. Twilight told Slim that she was really from Canterlot and that she had gotten Spike the day she became princess Celestia's personal student, not only that but her older brother was married to princess Cadance. this was a big shock to the peach colt but he didn't freak out like Jackknife did when he realize who Twilight was which the purple mare grateful for cause she didn't want Crackerjack to wake up from his nap "don't forget Twilight you're the key holder of the element of harmony" Fluttershy said making Slim's mouth drop open "you're the key holder of what?!" The peach colt asked trying his best not jump out of his chair "yeah I'm the key holder of the element of harmony, so is Fluttershy and Rarity" Twilight replied making Fluttershy and Rarity blush a little embarrass. After the four adult ponies were done talking Twilight lead Slim back to her home and started to get dinner ready. When Jackknife got home he and his family ate dinner and talked about what the future held for the soon to be married couple.

Jackknife stayed home the next day so he could show Slim Ponyville "that was a great breakfast Twilight, I think you're a better cook then my brother" Slim said as he finished his eggs then leaned back in his chair telling Twilight he was full " thank you Slim that's nice of you to say, but Jackknife was the one who showed me how to cook" Twilight replied blushing a little as she held Crackerjack's bottle of milk. Just then there was a knock on the door "hey Jackknife it's Mercury you going to let me in or I'm going to stand out here all day?" A voice called from outside making Jackknife get out of his chair and run to the door to open it. As the door opened Twilight saw a milk white colt with a short cut black mane and a goatee and light blue eyes standing at the door with a huge smile on his face "hey Mercury, long time no see, Twilight this is my 2nd oldest brother Mercury, Mercury this is my beautiful fiancee Twilight Sparkle and our son Crackerjack" Jackknife said as he and his brother walked into the house "you won't kidding about being beautiful, it's so nice to meet you, oh come here little guy hey there I'm you're uncle Mercury" the milk white colt greeted his soon to be family members "hey Jackknife it's been a while" a orange colt said from the door "oh I'm sorry Twilight this is my boyfriend Vet, Vet this is my brother's fiancee Twilight Sparkle and my nephew Crackerjack" Mercury told Twilight who looked at Jackknife wanting to know what was going on "uuuuh I guess I forgot to tell you Mercury's gay, I hope you're ok with it?" Jackknife said before a smile formed on his fiancee's face "of course I'm, I just wish you told me that earlier" Twilight replied hugging Mercury and then Vet "Twilight I just love you're mane, you must tell me who styles it?" Vet said kindly making Twilight look at her mane "no pony styles my mane I just groom it every morning, but thank you Vet" Twilight replied as she pushed up on the bottom of her mane with her hoof "I guess some ponies are just blessed with beautiful manes" Mercury told his boyfriend who had a quick come back "well aren't you a bitch today" he then heard another knock on the door "I'll get it" Twilight said before walking to the door and opened it "you must be Twilight, hi I'm Pinwheel" a very handsome blue colt with a Snow White mane and yellow eyes greeted Twilight as she opened the door "hi bro what took you so long?" Mercury asked as he and Vet took a seat a the dining table "he had to wait for me and Underwood to get to Burly" a Snow White mare with a Snow White mane and light green eyes said as she and Underwood walked pass Pinwheel and hugged Twilight "you must be Snow it's nice to meet you" Twilight greeted her future sister in law "it go to see you again Twilight" Underwood greeted Twilight then went to pick up Crackerjack. Soon the rest of Jackknife's family showed up very happy to see Twilight and Crackerjack "Twilight I must say you get more beautiful ever time I see you"Cash said after he gave Crackerjack a new toy "thank you Cash that's sweet of you to say" Twilight replied blushing madly cause so many ponies she bearly knew were saying so many nice things to her. The group of ponies talked for a while then went out to have lunch then went to the movies wanting to have a good time before the wedding.

I'm finally done with part one of the wedding, I'm really sorry it took so long to post I kept working on the piece that makes you whole. I promise I'll post another chapter some time next month or the month after that I want to finish my Kung fu panda fan fiction first.


End file.
